


Anything For You

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An UnSub kidnaps the BAU team and plans to use the them to get what he wants; Reid. But once he gets him, things have only begun. The team is unable to do anything to protect Reid, while watching him do everything to protect them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The team stood around the cellar door. Agent Hotchner looked at Morgan and nodded, then threw open the doors. Morgan moved, Rossi and Emily on his heels.

“FBI!” He shouted. JJ and Hotch followed. They ran down into the cellar and looked around. It was empty.

“… Damn.” Emily groaned. JJ whirled.

“NO!” She shouted, and the cellar doors slammed closed. A moment later, there was a hissing. 

“… Oh no…” Morgan groaned as he watched the small jets spitting gas out into the room. “No no no no no…” And he ran to the door and began trying to force it open. But they didn’t budge. He heard his team coughing, behind him. He turned and looked at Hotch, trying to open the door beside him. There was a thud.

“JJ!” Emily cried. The blonde had fallen to the floor. Morgan stared at Hotch, anguish in his eyes. Emily slumped to the floor a moment later. Hotch and Morgan fought to open the door, while Rossi tended to the women. But only moments later, Rossi went down, too.

“Hotch…” Morgan gasped, coughing. Hotchner leaned heavily against the wall, and his knees buckled. Morgan watched his superior tumble down the stairs and lie still. Morgan ran down and knelt beside him, trying to see if he was alright… but his vision went blurry… The world spun, and Morgan hit the ground, eyes closed. The gas turned off. The doors to the cellar opened, and fans turned on. The gas was dispersed. A moment later, a tall man descended into the cellar. He smirked, looking around at the three men and two women lying passed out on the floor. But then, his smile faded.

“… Where is he…?” He breathed to himself, and rage appeared in his eyes. “… WHERE IS HE?!”

Jennifer Jereau… Emily Prentiss… Aaron Hotchner… Derek Morgan… David Rossi… 

Spencer Reid was not here.

The man let a scream of rage fill the cellar. But it wasn’t over. He would have his prize… they were destined to be…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Garcia stared at her screens, waiting. Reid paced behind her.

“Reid… I think we have to report this.” She said, turning and looking back at the young doctor. Reid looked at her. “There’s something wrong. The police didn’t find anything at the house.”

Reid sighed. “I have no choice then…” He mumbled and turned. He left her office and moved through the BAU. He did NOT like doing this, but he had no choice. He walked up to the door and stared at the name. SC Erin Strauss. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

“… Come in!” The woman called. Reid opened the door and walked in. She blinked. “Agent Reid…” She said, surprised. “What can I do for you?”

“… I uh… I think there’s a problem, Ma’am.” He said, fidgeting. “I think a raid went bad.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, standing. 

“It’s been over four hours. My team hasn’t checked in yet. We sent police to the scene. They didn’t find anything.”

“… Your team is MIA?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Reid said, nodding. She quickly moved out from behind her desk. “Come with me, Agent Reid.” They left her office.

“REID!” They turned when Garcia cried his name across the bullpen. “COME QUICK!” Reid looked at Section Chief Strauss, then sprinted across the BAU and into Garcia’s office. Strauss followed a moment later.

“I just got a video file.” Garcia said. 

“Play it.” Reid said with a nod, and Strauss stood looking over Garcia’s shoulder. The video started.

“… Oh my God…” Strauss gasped, a hand flying up to her chest. They were staring at a long room with five beds. In each bed was a member of the BAU team. They all seemed to be unconscious… Reid could make out their chests rising and falling.

“I’m disappointed, Spencer.” Came a voice. Reid frowned. It was familiar. “Why weren’t you with them? I gave the information to YOU. I would think that you would have gone with them…” Reid frowned, glancing at Strauss. “I will call you.” The voice continued. “At exactly five o’clock. We will make arrangements from there.” The video ended.

“Reid…” Garcia gasped. “Please don’t tell me this is another of your freaky fans…”

“… I’ve asked this question before…” Reid grumbled, straightening. “Why don’t I ever get any NORMAL fans…?” He looked at Strauss, who was staring at him.

“Who gave you the information on where to send the team?” Strauss asked.

“… Ahhh…” Reid closed his eyes and thought. “Dustin Gray. He came forward as a witness in our current case.” He said, looking at her. He scowled. “I guess it was a false lead.” The woman sighed. 

“It happens.” She said slowly. “I’m heading this up. You are not to make a move. I’m going to get a team together.” And she turned and walked out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At four fifty, Strauss walked up to Reid. “Agent Reid. Please come with me.” She said. Reid blinked and nodded, grabbing his cell phone and following her.

“I’ve had another BAU team look at your current case, and at the current situation.”

“And?” Reid asked.

“They don’t think they’re related.”

“What?!” Reid yelped. They reached another office, just like the one Reid worked in. The office of another BAU team. She led him to their conference room. It was just like theirs. But their table wasn’t a circle, it was oval. The team was there, case files spread everywhere. Several of them nodded to Reid. One smiled. Reid nodded back. They were all acquainted, but that was all. Reid was slightly unnerved by the sight of several supervisory special agents and other higher ranking leading agents…

“Dr. Reid.” The team leader said, standing. Reid nodded to him, taking his offered hand.

“SSA Perry.” Reid said with a nod. 

“Your cell?” The man asked. Reid held it up and sat it down on the table. “We are going to sit in on the conversation. Our tech analyst will record it. I take it I don’t have to tell you what we expect.”

“Get him talking and keep him talking as long as I can.” Reid said calmly as Strauss guided him over to a chair, pushing him down into it. He was surprised that she kept a hand on his shoulder. He had a feeling it was more territorial than compassionate. She was staking her claim before other Section Chiefs; this brilliant Agent was HER Agent. Reid inwardly rolled his eyes. “Humanize my team. Talk about them. Call them by name.” Reid continued. Perry nodded.

“Our TA has linked systems with yours. The two will work together and try to track the call.” He continued. Reid nodded. They had five minutes.

“Section Chief Strauss said you don’t think this is related to our case?” Reid asked.

“No, we don’t.” Said a woman, who Reid recalled was SSA Kehoe. “We think this UnSub used your case as a way to get close and set a trap.”

“A trap.” Reid repeated.

“He’s after YOU, Dr. Reid.” Perry said. “He played the part of a witness for your case and fed you information to lead you into a trap. But you weren’t with your team.”

“No…” Reid said, shaking his head. “I stayed to work another angle with Garcia.”

All conversation stopped when Reid’s phone buzzed its way across the table. Everyone stared at it. “He’s early…” Reid said, reaching out and snatching it as the vibrating sent it dancing across the table away from him again, heading towards Kehoe’ coffee cup. Reid stared. “Bastard…” He hissed, eyes darkening. “He’s calling from Hotch’s phone…”

“Trace it.” Perry told their Tech Analyst, Josh Barta. Barta nodded and Perry quickly plugged Reid’s phone into their equipment. He nodded to Reid, who accepted the call.

“… Dr. Reid.” He called out to the speaker, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Strauss squeezed his shoulder in what was supposed to be a supportive gesture, but Reid flinched. He did NOT want to be touched by the woman who had tried to get rid of Hotch…

“Spencer…” came the voice over the phone. Reid narrowed his eyes. The people watching him could tell that he did NOT appreciate this UnSub calling him by his first name.

“… Yes.” Reid growled through clenched teeth.

“It’s so good to finally talk to you…” The voice said, relief plain in his tone. 

Reid sat back, crossing his arms and grumbling, “The feeling’s not mutual…” Strauss tightened her hold on Reid’s shoulder in a silent warning, but Kehoe’s eyes sparkled in silent laughter.

“Spencer?” The man on the line called; he hadn’t heard Reid.

“I’m here.” Reid spoke up. “You have my team?”

“… I do.” The man sighed.

“I want to talk to them.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Put Agent Hotchner on.” 

“… I don’t think so.”

“What is it that you want from me?” Reid asked. “You said that I was supposed to be with them?”

“You were! I gave the information to YOU so that YOU would be the one to come!” The man shouted, suddenly. “If you had come with your team, none of this would have happened!”

Reid frowned. “What do you mean?”

“If you had come, I could have just taken you with me and left them there! And they could have just gone home!”

“Do you really think that they would have just gone home without me?” Reid asked, raising his eyebrows. “They wouldn’t rest until they had me back! Jut as I won’t rest until I have THEM back.”

“You care about your team, Spencer.” The man said after a moment. Reid glanced around at the people sitting and standing at the table. He moved to the edge of the chair, resting his arms on the table and folding his hands. He stared at the phone and leaned forwards, intense gaze on the piece of equipment.

“I do. They’re my family.” He said. Strauss tightened her hand on his shoulder again. Annoyed, Reid leaned away and brushed her hand off of his shoulder. She blinked in surprise, then leveled a cold glare on the back of his head. Reid could feel it, but he didn’t care. Kehoe, Perry, and a couple of the other agents met amused glances.

“… I thought so…” The man sighed, sounding almost sad to admit it. “I have watched you with them.” Reid narrowed his eyes. “Big brother Derek… so quick to pick on you and tease you… but quick to come to your aid should he feel you are threatened. Big sister Emily, always concerned with your well being and emotional state. She doesn’t like to see you try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Big sister JJ, always loving and supportive. Se gave you the honor of being her son’s Godfather.”

“Yes.” Reid said quickly. “Henry needs her. You have to let her go.”

“Dear Aunt Penelope.” The man continued as if Reid had never spoken. “Nurturing… Always there to cheer you up. Uncle Dave…” Reid raised an eyebrow at that. “Stands back and watches. He lets you live and learn… make your own mistakes. But he is quick to step in and offer assistance and guidance wherever he can without being too obtrusive… Then there was the father figure… Jason…” Reid tensed and he set his jaw and narrowed his eyes again. “He left you, didn’t he Spencer? Just like your father…?”

“That is NONE of your business!” Reid hissed, fisting his hands so tightly that his skin whitened.

“And Big Sister Elle…”

“… Shut up…” Reid growled.

“She was the big sister who protected you, but also toughened you up… helped you come into your own… But she left you, too… Let me assure you, Spencer. I will never leave you.” Reid did not respond. “There’s one person that I really can’t place, though; Aaron Hotchner. What is he to you?”

Reid froze, eyes widening slightly, but he quickly narrowed them again. He could feel his pulse pick up… immediately, his mind flashed back to that night when Hotchner actually DID become something to him… something significant… The team had been out on the town. Garcia got them into a drinking game and Reid lost. Spectacularly. There had been a weather advisory warning, so Hotch had taken Reid home with him, rather than have Garcia drive Reid all the way across town, then drive back so SHE could go home. And it was a good thing, too. Poor Reid never would have made it up the stairs to his apartment. He was completely plastered. Hotch barely got Reid to his sofa before the boy had collapsed.

A blizzard had moved in that night, and not only had he and Hotch been snowed into the house, but power had gone out. So they had taken up residence in Hotch’s bedroom with a fire in the fireplace. That night, Reid had woken Hotch by smacking the man in the face while caught in the throes of a nightmare. Hotch had woken Reid from the dream, and something had happened. Before they knew it, the pair were in the midst of a fierce session of lovemaking. Reid closed his eyes lightly and shivered, holding back a moan at the memory. He and Hotch had been… well… he tried desperately not to blush in front of all the profilers in the room… but he and Hotch had been secret lovers ever since. The man meant more to him than anyone in this world… But no one could ever know… (AN: See ‘Snowed In’

“He’s my boss.” Reid said slowly through clenched teeth. His hands shook in fury at the thought of Hotch being held captive somewhere… because of HIM.

“Oh no… He’s more than that. He’s family. I just can’t figure out who…” The man said.

Reid turned to Barta, typing away at his laptop. The man felt Reid’s eyes and looked up. He set his lips in a grim line and shook his head slightly. He wasn’t getting anything. Reid frowned.

“Hotch is my boss.” Reid said again. “I want to talk to him. Put him on the phone.”

“What IS he, Spencer?” The man asked. 

“He’s my boss. He’s my friend. He’s a father. His son’s name is Jack. And even though he is divorced, he’s a husband. And he loves his wife. He’s a leader. And he is needed here. Please. Let him go. Let them ALL go.” The man said nothing in response to Reid’s words. Reid took a deep breath and continued.

“Emily is not just an Agent, she is a daughter. She has a father and mother who both love her. And even though she is not close to them, it would be devastating for them if anything happened to her.”

“Derek Morgan has a mother and sisters. He is the only man in the family, and so they lean on him. They can count on him. And he needs to be there for them. Just as he is always there for his team.” Perry’s team nodded their encouragement… keep talking about his team… tell the UnSub who they were… make them human… Make him feel remorse for taking them… Make him want to let them go…

“David Rossi lives for his work.” Reid continued. “He puts all of himself into every case, just like Gideon did. Because he cares for the victims and he is driven to see justice done for them. JJ is a mother who is completely devoted to Henry. He needs her. You can’t keep her from him. Please. These are people who are all loved and needed. Don’t destroy lives. Not over me.”

The UnSub was silent for a long time. “You care for them… like family…” He finally gasped. Reid blinked in surprise. The man’s voice was thick with tears. Reid looked up and around the table. No WAY was he THAT good… what the HELL was going on? 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone…” The man whimpered. Reid leaned closer.

“Let them go. This doesn’t have to go any further.”

“Yes it does…”

“Only if you choose to LET it.” Reid insisted. “But this can end here and now. Let them go.”

“… I… I want to arrange a meeting.”

“Okay!” Reid said, eagerly.

“You will meet me?”

“Yes. When and where?”

“… Tonight?”

“Where?” Reid asked. The people around him were holding their breaths.

“I don’t know yet. I’ll call you.” The man said. “At nine o’clock. On your cell. You will drive yourself there and meet with me. ALONE.”

“Okay.” Reid said, ignoring the insistent gestures from Perry.

“I will bring one of your team with me. And I will release them. Unharmed.”

“Who?” Reid asked, frowning.

“… Who do you want?”

“… JJ.” Reid said. “JJ needs to get home to Henry and Will.”

“Yes. She does.” The UnSub sighed. “I promise. As long as you meet me alone, I will release JJ and I won’t hurt the others. I don’t WANT to hurt the others.”

“I know you don’t.” Reid said. “You never meant for this to happen.”

“No… I didn’t. I never wanted anyone else involved. I never wanted anyone hurt.”

“Did you hurt them?”

“No.”

“Then it’s okay.” Reid said brightly. “Bring them all and turn yourself in. I’m sure you’ll be shown leniency.”

“I… I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.” Reid said. 

“Okay… See you soon?” The man asked, almost plaintively.

“… Soon.” Reid responded.

“… Okay… Bye…” And there was a soft click. Reid immediately looked to the TA. He shook his head.

“Nothing?!” Reid yelped.

“Nothing.”

“What?! But… but… it’s not like it was a disposable cell or something! He was using Hotch’s phone!”

“He was bouncing the signal from tower to tower.” The TA said, shrugging. “All I can say is he’s within 200 miles of us.”

“… I could have told you that!” Reid snapped, standing. “It only took him three hours to move my team to wherever they are!”

“Agent Reid, that’s enough!” Strauss said, firmly. Reid turned and glared at her. She froze in shock. She had never seen anything but a quiet, awkward boy in Reid… But now she saw the blazing fury of a passionate young man whom someone had crossed in a VERY bad way.

Reid snatched his phone up and stormed from the room. The agents all watched him go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Garcia sighed and walked up to the door, staring at the gold name plate. 

AARON HOTCHNER

She lightly tapped on the door. No one answered. The blinds were closed. Slowly, she pushed the door open. Reid was curled up on the sofa, asleep. Only one little side lamp was on.

“Reid?” She called, shaking his shoulder. “Reid, honey…” Reid jerked slightly, blinking up at her.

“… Garcia?” He yawned, and sat up. She watched the coat he had been sleeping under slide down off of his shoulder… it was one of Hotchner’s coats.

“It’s eight thirty, Reid. Strauss wants you in her office right now.” The woman said. Reid nodded, standing and proceeding straight there. The room was rather crowded. The other BAU team scooted over to make room. But Reid was quickly drawn into the middle of the room. He blinked when they began to wire him up.

“Agent Reid.” Strauss said, firmly. “Our goal here is to get back your team. NOT exchange one agent for another. Do you understand me?”

“… Yes Ma’am.” Reid said, holding still as the other Agents finished wiring him. The Section Chief stared at him.

“We will stay in contact. You WILL follow orders. No rash heroics.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Reid said again, nodding. “I assure you. My only concern is the safety of my team, and resolving this without any casualties.”

“Good. Agents Perry and Kehoe will follow you in one car, Agents Harper and Patroni in another.” Strauss said. Reid looked at them. Agent Perry was tall and well built with bleached hair that had been cropped close to his scalp, but was starting to need a haircut… He stared at Reid with blue-gray eyes hidden under a pronounced brow… He was cold and calculating. Agent Kehoe was a tall woman with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She was also well built and toned, but still maintained her femininity. She smiled and winked at Reid. Harper was shorter than Kehoe with light brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled with warm humor. Beside her, Patroni was tall and thin, but toned. He had black hair, brown eyes and a dark complexion… his ethnicity was difficult to place… he looked like he could be Middle Eastern, Indian, or even Hispanic. He jerked his chin at Reid in a cocky greeting, a smug smirk on his face. Reid could feel his arrogance, but at the same time, he could see a kind and caring nature in the man’s eyes. 

Reid allowed the Agents to fit the Kevlar vest on his body, FBI emblazed in white on it. Reid made sure his gun was secure at his hip, and put in his earpiece.

“Are you ready?” Perry asked.

“Yeah.” Reid said, nodding.

“Then let’s go.” Patroni said with a grin, looking eager for some action. Reid nodded to Strauss, who returned the gesture, then walked out of her office. Garcia stood there, clutching a pen with fluffy purple feathers on the end. 

“Reid…” She whimpered. “Please be careful.” Reid blinked, then smiled at her. She hugged him tightly. Reid grinned and hugged her back. “Please bring our family home, kiddo…” She whispered to him.

“I will.” Reid assured her, then turned and walked away.

The four Agents escorted him down to the garage. “Here.” Kehoe said, handing Reid the keys to one of the black town cars. Reid nodded.

“Thanks.” He said. Then, his phone rang. Reid looked at the four Agents, then pulled out his phone. Hotchner Calling. He answered. “This is Reid.”

“… Jefferson Memorial.” Came the voice.

“… Alright. I’m on my way.” Reid said, and hung up. “Jefferson Memorial.” He told the Agents. They nodded and headed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

The man slowly paced up and down. He glanced back at the car, several times. In the back seat sat Agent Jareau, hands and mouth duct taped. She was watching the man intensely. He smiled shyly at her, walking over to the open window. 

“I promise!” He insisted. “I won’t hurt you! You’re going home!” Headlights moved across the memorial. He turned. “See? Spencer is here!” He turned his eyes to the car. She stared at him, not liking the eager excitement on his face. It was like a fan about to meet a celebrity… He took a deep breath and moved towards the car as the headlights turned off. A moment later, Reid stepped out of the car.

“Spencer!” The man called. “You came.” Reid stared at the man. He was very tall… about 6’ 5”. Looked to be about 250 pounds… he had rust colored hair that was beginning to show a light shadowing of silver. He had pale gray-green eyes and pronounced creases in his face… he was in his forties. Lovely.

“… Where’s Agent Jareau?” Reid asked, firmly. He turned and pulled JJ out of the car. Reid’s eyes lit up.

“Spencer…” The man said, and JJ tensed when he pressed a gun into her side. Reid’s eyes widened. “Please drop the gun…” Reid stared.

“… I can’t do that. You need to let her go.”

“… Drop the gun, Spencer.”

“… Okay.” Reid said, and stepped back, laying his gun down on the hood of the car. 

“Now… remove your vest.”

“… You know that I can’t—“

“Yes! You can!” The man hissed, jabbing the gun into JJ’s side. “Do it!” Reid furrowed his brow, worried, but he did as he was told, ignoring the Agents yelling at him over the radio. “And the thing in your ear. Take it out.” Reid hesitated a moment, then winced as Kehoe, Perry, Patroni and Harper all started shouting at him. He was almost relieved to pull the bud out of his ear and set it down.

“There, on the wall.” The man said, looking off to Reid’s right. “Those are for you.”

Reid blinked and saw a small bundle. He glanced at the man, then slowly walked over and looked at them. They looked like medical scrubs. He frowned and looked back at the man.

“… Strip. And put those on.”

“… What?!”

“You’re wired.” The man said in simple explanation.

“I… I can’t just… You…” Reid stammered.

“Oh!” The man gasped, eyes wide. “Of course! Sorry!” And he covered JJ’s eyes. “Okay. Go ahead.” Reid blinked, perplexed. 

“… I’m not going to—“

“DO IT!!!” The man screamed suddenly. JJ jumped with a gasp.

“… Okay.” Reid said. “Just… calm down. Don’t hurt her.” And slowly, he began to strip off his clothing, dropping all of the equipment with it. He glanced at the man… he was nervously averting his eyes. Reid frowned… this was so strange...

“Done?” The man called.

“Yeah.” Reid sighed, tying the drawstring on the pants. “May I ask why I had to change?”

“Stuff in your clothes.”

“… In my clothes?”

“You’re FBI. Tracers… bugs…” The man said. Then he knelt and rolled Reid a roll of duct tape. Reid blinked and knelt, catching it. “… Tape your wrists together.”

“… Huh?” Reid asked, cocking his head. “How the hell am I supposed to do that?” The man blinked. “You have NO idea what you’re doing… do you?” The man scowled.

“You brought handcuffs?”

“… uh… yeah.”

“Use those.” The man said. Reid blinked and met eyes with JJ. This guy was unbelievable… But Reid did as he was told. “Now… get in the car.” The man said. Reid stared. 

“What?” 

“Get in the car. In the trunk. I’ll leave her here. Unharmed. I promise.” 

“I can’t do that.” Reid said, shaking his head. “I have to bring you in.”

“DO IT OR YOUR TEAM WILL DIE BEFORE YOU FIND THEM!!!” The man screamed. 

“… Okay.” Reid said, wide eyed, and slowly moved towards the car. The man moved away, circling Reid with JJ. He reached the car that Reid had come in. When Reid got in the trunk, he opened the door to the backseat and shoved JJ inside of it, slamming the door. Then he turned and sprinted back to the car Reid was in, slamming the trunk closed. Then he leapt in and drove off, tires screaming. JJ had managed to scramble out at that point and watched it drive away. Eyes wide, she clawed the duct tape from her mouth.

“SPENCE!!!” She screamed. “SPENCE!!!” Tears of anger and frustration streamed down her face. She threw herself down and dug through Reid’s clothing, still warm from the heat of his body. She shivered in the chilly night, and finally found the radio. But there was no point. A car screeched up beside her. She looked up and two Agents leapt out.

“… Harper! Patroni!”

“Agent Jareau! Are you alright?!” Harper gasped, as Patroni pulled his pocket knife and cut the duct tape off of her wrists.

“I… I’m fine… but he took Reid…”

“We know. Perry and Kehoe are after them.”

“They have to be careful… Reid’s in the trunk…”

“Ah, fuck.” Patroni groaned, and Harper shook her head. “Perry LOVES ramming cars into other cars.” 

“Look who’s talking?!”

“Bite me, Harper.” And he pulled out his cell, walking away.

“Strauss is gonna be pissed...” Harper grumbled. “She told Agent Reid that this was NOT supposed to be a trade.”

“This team means more to Reid than anything…” JJ said, softly. “We’re his family…”

“He could lose his job.” Patroni said, walking back over.

“If his team is in trouble… Reid won’t care.” JJ said, firmly. “He’ll give his life.”

“… That’s what we were afraid of.” Patroni sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sighed as he lay there in the trunk of the car. The man was driving fast and erratic. Reid could hear a roaring engine and tires squealing behind them. They were being chased. Reid wondered if he was going to be fired for this. But when he thought more about it, he didn’t care. What he did may have been against orders, but it was done for the safety of the team. He was willing to die for them. 

He was almost angry with Perry for chasing the UnSub… if they caught him they could take him in and be questioned, but there was no guarantee that the man would tell them where the team was. If they let this guy get away with Reid, maybe he would be TAKEN to the team. And that’s what he wanted more than anything… He wanted to see that his team was okay… that Hotch was okay…

He sighed, his gut aching in worry for the man. He closed his eyes. All he wanted was to find his team alive and well… he could almost feel their smiles and happy embraces as they were excused by the awkward young man… he could see in his mind the look on Hotch’s face. The grateful smile with so much more hidden underneath… and when they all went to go home, Reid would find his hand in Hotch’s. They would wait until all the other had left, and then they would leave. Together. And upon getting home, be it Hotch’s or Reid’s place, the intensity of their lovemaking would betray just how worried they had been about one another during the hostage situation, and how grateful they were to have that night… just one more night… in their jobs, they were grateful for each and every night that they could spend in each other’s arms, knowing deep in their minds, that each night could be their last… it made their relationship that much more deep and intense.

Reid was jerked out of his train of thought as the car swerved, dramatically. Reid gasped and curled up as the vehicle spun out. Then, it stopped. He could hear tires down the road squealing. There was the sound of a door opening, and then the trunk was popped.

“Get out!” Reid’s abductor howled, pointing a gun at his head. “GET OUT!!!” Reid scrambled to obey, eyes wide. The man wrapped an arm around him from behind and pressed the gun to his head, just behind his ear. The doors of the black SUV opened and Perry and Kehoe leapt out, guns drawn.

“DROP THE GUN!” Perry thundered.

“LET HIM GO!” Kehoe demanded. Reid swallowed, thickly.

“No! YOU drop YOUR guns!” Reid’s abductor shouted. He held Reid tightly, but his hand were shaking. Slowly, he circled them around. “the other agents… in my car. I brought you their guns, badges and phones! You… you can have them!” Reid could feel the tremor in the man’s tone. He tried to pull away from him, but the man hissed and tightened his grip.

“Let him go, sir…” Perry called.

“YOU will move.” The man hissed back. “get away from that car… Or I swear to God, I’ll blow his brains out!” Reid winced as the man jabbed the barrel of the gun into his skull. “And drop the guns!”

“No.” Perry growled.

“Do it!” Reid cried, desperately. The Agents looked at him, surprised. “Please… he let JJ go… he doesn’t WANT to hurt anyone… He let her go because I met with him… if I go with him, he may let the others go… Please… I… I have to go to my team.” He turned his head slightly towards the man. “You… you’ll take me to them… right?” The man stared at Reid, then nodded.

“Yes.” 

“See?” Reid called, looking back at the Agents. “I have to go to them… please… put down the guns and step away.”

“… Okay…” Perry said. He and Kehoe slowly spread their arms out to the side, kneeling and laying their guns on the ground. Then they moved towards the other car. Reid and the man reached the SUV.

“Get in, Spencer!” The man gasped, opening the passenger door. Reid nodded, sliding in. The man ran around and climbed into the driver’s seat. He held the gun to Reid’s head as he put the car into drive. Then he stepped on it. Reid winced as the car spun and shot off down the road, leaving Perry and Kehoe with a spun out sedan with a flat tire.

“… DAMMIT!” Perry howled.

“Chill, Perry. We have a GPS tracker in there.”

“He’ll know about it. He’s gonna ditch it as soon as he can.” Perry sighed. “He knew Dr. Reid was wired.”

“I sure hope that kid knows what he’s doing.” Kehoe sighed, then went to search the car while Perry called in the complete failure to Quantico.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sighed softly as they drove down the road. After a bit, they pulled into an old service station. It was closed for the night. The man stopped the car and got out, hurrying around to let Reid out.

“Come on, Spencer! We have to hurry!” Reid blinked and nodded, getting out. 

“Okay…” He mumbled and let the man pull him over to another car. Van… figures. But he didn’t put Reid in the back… he put him in the passenger seat again. Reid mulled this over in his mind. He had a few ideas, and he didn’t like ANY of them. The man got into the driver’s seat, turned on the motor and shifted the car into drive. He looked at Reid and smiled.

“Ready?” He asked, excitement in his tone. Reid eyed him nervously, then nodded.

“Uh… yeah.” He said. The man grinned and nodded, and headed off down the interstate. “So… What’s your name?” Reid asked after a bit.

“… Shane.” The man said. “Shane Harvey. You know… I was born July 7th, at 7:07, 1977.”

“… Wow.” Reid said, blinking. “that’s… quite the birthday. So… you’re in your forties?”

“Yeah…” The man sighed. “Over the Hill… And still alone.” Reid looked at him, warily. He had a bad feeling… “Just before my fortieth birthday, I went to see a psychic.” Reid inwardly groaned. “Do you know what she told me?”

“… What?” Reid asked.

“That I had to be patient. I would find my soul mate. At the moment of my birth.”

“Oh?”

“She told me that at 7:07, July 7th of 2007, I would find my soul mate. I was in a coffee shop.” 

Reid almost groaned aloud. He could see where this was going, and was mentally kicking himself and his love for coffee.

“I had been waiting all day, but went about my routine. And when I realized what time it was, I looked at the door… at 7:07:07… you walked in. You and I were destined to be together.” The man explained.

“I… I think you’ve made a mistake…” Reid squeaked, and froze when the man reached out. He ran his hand through Reid’s hair. 

“No… no… everything in this universe fits together like a puzzle. Our pieces were meant to fit together.” Reid winced and shuddered at the man’s touch. The man lowered his hand to rest on Reid’s thigh. Reid tried to squirm away from the touch, but the man tightened his fingers on the boy’s thigh.

“You’re like… fifteen years older than me!” Reid whined.

“I know… it took me a while to claim you…” Shane sighed. “I had to come to grips with a lot of things. I never thought my soul mate would be a guy… But finally I realized that ultimately, age, race, gender… none of it matters. We were meant to be… And now that I have you, I’ll never let you go…”

Reid gulped, and slowly turned to look out the window.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“JJ!” Garcia cried, and hugged the little blonde.

“Garcia…” The woman cried, as agents came running. “He took Spence…”

“I told Agent Reid that we were NOT to trade one Agent for another.” Strauss snapped. JJ turned and looked at her.

“Ma’am… this guy is delusional. He would have stopped at NOTHING to get Reid. He… he keeps saying that they’re soul mates!” JJ said, glancing back at Harper and Patroni. 

“It’s true.” Patroni said. “From what Agent Jareau told us, I think we can start giving a profile.” 

“He’s obsessed.” Harper said, nodding in agreement with Patroni. “He believes that he and Dr. Reid are soul mates and meant to be. And he won’t let ANYTHING come between them. He set a trap, but when he didn’t catch Reid, he took Agent Hotchner’s team hostage to make Reid come to him. The fact is… he is willing to kill to get Dr. Reid. And he is willing to kill keep him. And he would rather kill Reid than allow someone to take him away from him.”

Strauss sighed. “So what now?”

“We trust Agent Hotchner’s team to do their job.” Perry said, walking in. “And trust ourselves to do ours. We’ll find them, Ma’am. Agent Jareau. Are you alright?”

She nodded slightly, clutching Reid’s coat around herself. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Kehoe asked.

“… How far Reid will go to protect the others…” JJ gasped, tears dripping down her cheeks. “This man will hurt him… and if it means protecting the team… Reid will let him.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid cursed aloud when he woke. He couldn’t BELIEVE he had fallen asleep.

“Shhh…” Shane said, smiling. “We’re almost home, Spencer.” Reid sighed and turned to look out the window again. They were in a heavily wooded area. The man slowed and turned off on a dirt road. They drove several miles before they reached a small farm. There looked to be an old chicken coop out in the back. Reid didn’t see any chickens… Shane pulled the car into the flimsy car port next to another vehicle under a tarp and got out, hurrying around to let Reid out. He guided Reid across the little yard. Reid eyed the little house.

“Would you like to see our room?” The man asked, and Reid flinched. 

“I want to see my team.” Reid responded, firmly. Shane blinked, then sighed and nodded.

“Your family… of course. They need you. But you need a shot, first.”

“… What?!” Reid yelped, eyes wide. He was pulled into the house and shoved down into a chair. Shane smiled.

“I swiped it from a clinic.” Shane said, opening the refrigerator. Reid stared.

“Is… is that…?”

The man nodded, pulling out a little bottle, and a syringe. He slowly turned and looked at Reid.

“Your team is sick. You need to take care of them.” Shane said, drawing some of the liquid up into the syringe. “But you need to be vaccinated first.”

“… What did you give them…?” Reid gasped, weakly.

“I have everything you need to take care of them, Spencer.” The man said, swabbing the inside of Reid’s elbow with a cotton ball. The smell of alcohol reached his nose. “But you have to earn them.” Reid stared at him in horror, then winced as the needle bit into his skin. The man injected him with the serum, then stood and removed Reid’s handcuffs. Reid walked across the kitchen to the door that Shane had indicated and opened for him. He handed Reid a box. 

“This is for free. But if you want me to continue to provide supplies for you to take care of them with… you will have to earn them.” Shane hissed, suddenly a very different person. Reid briefly wondered if the man had Dissociative Identity Disorder… but he knew he didn’t. The man had his prey… and he was in his own den. He was confident here where he hadn’t been before… Reid took a deep breath, and descended the stairs, clutching the box of supplies in his hands. When he reached the bottom, he stared. It was the long room with five beds, one of them now empty. Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch were all sprawled out on the beds. 

Rossi coughed, loudly. Reid set the box down and hurried to the man’s side, kneeling and laying a hand on his forehead. Rossi was burning up. Reid frowned, chewing his lower lip, then moved down the line. They were all sweating and suffering a fever of varying degrees. For now, Rossi seemed to be the worst. Dererk seemed the best… Reid worked to get their belts, shoes and FBI Kevlar vests off and covered them in blankets. Then he went through the box of supplies. Water. Lots of water. Pills and syrups for coughs, fevers, aches… Reid frowned. 

Acetominophen… Dextromethorphan… Chlorpheniramine… Phenylephrine… wait… The flu. They had the flu. Reid sighed, nodding to himself. Reid began to open packets of pills. Grabbing a bottle of water he moved to Rossi.

“Rossi…” He called, shaking the man’s shoulder. Rossi groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

“… Reid…” 

“Here. Take these.” Reid said, poking the pills into Rossi’s mouth and tipping some water between his lips. Rossi recoiled slightly, startled, but swallowed.

“what the hell are you doing here?”

“… Taking care of you. All of you.” Reid said. Rossi turned and looked down the beds.

“… where’s JJ?”

“she’s okay. I… I made a trade.”

“Trade?”

“Me for her.” Reid said.

“The UnSub actually made a trade?”

“I’m the one he wanted the whole time.” Reid said. “Let me know if you need anything.” He said, and moved to Prentiss. He had a similar conversation with her, and then with Morgan. That one had a lot of cursing and scolding added in, though. Finally. Reid reached Hotch…

Slowly, he knelt by the bed, reaching out and laying his hand on Hotch’s face. He glanced back at the others, and once he was sure none of them were paying attention he leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. Hotch made a slight face and blinked his eyes open.

“… Reid?” He breathed. The young man nodded.

“here…” He said, gently. “Take these…” And he pressed the pills past Hotchner’s lips. Hotch cringed at the bitter taste of them on his tongue, and gladly accepted the water.

“What are you doing here?”

“… I traded myself for JJ.” Reid said, softly. 

“… Trade?”

“I was his target in the first place.” Reid explained. “He gave the information to me and expected me to be with you on the raid. If… If I had been, he would have only taken me.”

“… Then I’m glad you didn’t go along.” Hotch said. Reid frowned.

“… But… But you and Rossi and Prentiss and Morgan…”

“We’re together. That’s when we’re the strongest. I don’t want ANY of us to be alone with an UnSub. Especially you.” Hotch said. Slowly, Reid smiled. He knew that Hotch wasn’t saying that he thought Reid was incapable… He was being protective of his lover.

“You’ve always been there for me Hotch.” Reid said, softly. “Taken care of me… Now it’s my turn to take care of you. And the others. I’m not gonna let him hurt you. ANY of you.”

“… Don’t let him hurt YOU, either.” Hotch said, firmly. Reid gave him a sad smile. 

“Don’t worry, Aaron. I’ll take care of everything.” Reid told him, gently running his fingers through the man’s dark hair. Hotch sighed, his eyes heavy. “Rest. I’m right here.” Reid whispered. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“… Spencer…” Hotch breathed, and Reid leaned closer. “… Be careful.” Reid nodded, slowly resting his head on his arm. Gradually, running his fingers through Hotch’s hair, Reid drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid jerked awake at a bang above him, then a strange squeaking and scraping. He lifted his head and looked around. The noise was coming from a panel in the wall… Reid slowly stood and made his way over to the panel. He blinked and sniffed… was that chicken he smelled? He lifted the panel. It was a dumb waiter! A small elevator used to move supplies between floors. Sitting on it was a large bowl full of soup, and five soup bowls with five spoons. Reid sighed and moved it all out and onto a small workbench off to the side. Reid turned and looked at his team. Morgan and Rossi were awake, watching him. Reid smiled and walked over to them, helping them to sit up.

“Hey, kid.” Morgan rasped, wincing and coughing. Reid hurried to the box in the corner of the room and returned with cough syrup.

“Here… take this, Morgan.” Reid said, offering him the small measuring cup. Morgan nodded, looking at Reid.

“Thanks, man.”

“Reid?” Came a soft groan. Reid turned and smiled.

“Hey, Emily. How are you feeling?” Reid asked, moving to feel her forehead. “Can you sit up? We have soup.”

“Soup? Oh… y-yeah…” She groaned, and Reid helped her sit up, propping the pillows up behind her. Then he moved to help Rossi do the same.

“Kid… I think I may need an escort to the bathroom…” The man groaned. Reid blinked, then smiled and nodded.

“Now?” He asked.

“After.” Rossi said, and Reid nodded. 

“Sure.” He said, and moved back to the work bench. He ladled soup into the bowls and passed them out, staying close and helping his team whenever they needed it. They were weak and tired… their hands shook. Hotch awakened a few minutes later, and Reid did the same, helping the man sit up and bringing him soup.

Hotch stared at Reid for a while before finally settling to eat. His back to the others, Reid gave Hotch a small smile, gripping his knee for a moment before standing and turning. Hotch sighed, watching the young man move down the line, checking on Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi. Then he hurried back the length of the room, past Hotch, and through a door. Reid found himself in an old laundry and bathroom area. There was a toilet, sink, and a shower stall. Reid opened the small closet. It was full of towels and scrubs, just like what he was wearing. They were all the same size, but ultimately, they would probably fit everyone okay. 

Reid turned on the water, waited for it to heat up, and then went out into the cellar.

“Who wants a shower?” He asked, smiling slightly.

“Me.” Prentiss said, firmly, struggling to rise. Reid was by her side in moments.

“Lean on me.” He said, and she looked at him. “I’ll stay with you. I promise not to look.”

“… Good thing it’s the trustworthy guy who’s healthy.” Prentiss laughed slightly.

“Hey!” Morgan whined.

“Derek Morgan, you are a player.” Prentiss teased. “And Rossi… I know your reputation.” Rossi scowled, looking insulted. “And Hotch… you’re my boss and that would just be too awkward.” Hotch raised an eyebrow. “I think I’ll trust the doctor.” Reid smiled slightly.

“Come on.” He said, and led her to the bathroom. He turned his back. “Let me know if you need help.” Prentiss smiled at his back and began to strip off her clothes.

“… Can I… lean on you?” She asked.

“Uh… Y-Yeah…” Reid mumbled. She smiled. The back of his neck and his ears were red. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, using him as a support while she got undressed. Then she weakly stumbled into the shower. Reid slowly sat down on the toilet, keeping his eyes averted. He heard Emily grunt and groan from time to time… he simple act of bathing was completely draining. 

“Are you okay?” Reid called.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m finished… God… my head…” Prentiss groaned. Reid stood. 

“Okay. I’m not looking.” Reid called. Prentiss stepped out, and despite her shaking legs, she couldn’t help but grin. Reid was holding up a towel with his head turned and his eyes screwed tightly shut.

“Awww… such a gentleman.” She teased, taking the towel. “Thanks, Reid.”

“I uh… there’s clothes…?” Reid stammered, face red. He groped around for a shirt and pants, and held them out, eyes still closed. Emily just shook her head, grinning, and pulled the scrubs on.

“Okay. It’s safe.” She said, and Reid opened his eyes, looking at her. He smiled shyly, and put an arm around her. She accepted the assistance gladly, leaning on him as he guided her back to her bed, helping her lie down and tucking her in.

“Who’s next?” Reid asked with a small smile, looking at the men. All three raised their hands.

“Age before beauty, Morgan.” Rossi snorted, already struggling to his feet. Reid grinned and moved to help him.

Rossi tried to be self sufficient, but he seemed to be the worst off out of the group. In The end, Reid had to help him dress and half carry him back to the bed. Rossi was cursing up a storm the whole time. Morgan laughed himself into a coughing fit, and Reid had to wait for the man to calm down before he could take Morgan for a shower. Surprisingly, Morgan it seemed, didn’t need the help. He was the best off out of the group. But Reid still hovered close by.

Hotch was last. When Reid helped him to his feet, Hotch gripped his hand, tightly. The pair stared at each other for a moment, then Reid nodded, smiling. He helped Hotch into the bathroom and shut the door, just like with the others. As soon as he did, Hotch shoved him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

“You shouldn’t have let him take you.” The man gasped, staring at the younger agent. Reid shook his head.

“I couldn’t stand it…” The boy gasped. “My team was in trouble and I wasn’t with them. I had the opportunity to change it. I was able to save JJ, and managed to get to my team… to… to you. Perry’s team is on the case, they’ll find us.” Reid said.

“… Reid. Please tell me that you didn’t do this for me…” Hotch groaned.

“… Not completely?” Reid offered with a shy smile. Hotch sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Reid’s his hand resting on Reid’s cheek. Reid closed his eyes, gently holding Hotch’s wrist. “I’m sorry, Aaron… but… I… I had to get JJ back to Henry and… I had to get to you…”

“Spencer… If you were the target, the last thing you should have done was given him what he wanted.” Hotch murmured.

“I’m sorry…” Reid whimpered. “I… I had to… I… I’m so sorry… but I wouldn’t do anything differently, Aaron. I wouldn’t. Aside from going with you on the raid. That way only I would have been taken.”

“I would be going out of my mind right now if you had been, Spencer.”

“Just like I felt that I was going to go out of mine when I realized that he had abducted you to get to me.” Reid pointed out. Hotch sighed, opening his eyes and staring at Reid. Reid stared back.

“… Perry’s team?” He asked.

“Yeah. Perry, Kehoe, Derr, Patroni, Harper, Stuer and Barta.”

“Barta is working with Garcia?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll bet Kevin is loving that…” Hotch snorted, and Reid grinned.

“The uh… the water will get cold.” Reid said, glancing at the shower. “And I would like to bathe, too.”

“… So let’s take a shower.” Hotch said with a wink, and began to remove his tie. Reid gave Hotchner a smile, shaking his head.

“You’re sick, Hotch. I’m not going to let you exhaust yourself.” The boy said as the man undressed. Reid turned away and got down a pair of towels, and two sets of scrubs, pale blue in color.

“Reid?” Hotch murmured, and Reid jumped when he felt the strong hands on his waist. Hotch rubbed his hands up and down Reid’s hips. “Are um… are you wearing anything under these?” Reid’s eyes widened as he was pulled back into Hotch’s body… his toned body was firm against Reid’s and it was hot… more so than usual. Reid squirmed to get away.

“Hotch… you have a fever.”

“Answer my question.” Hotch said, smirking and holding Reid tight against his body.

“No! Get in the shower!” Reid squeaked.

“… Fine. I guess I’ll find out for myself.” Hotch grumbled. Reid froze.

“What?! N-No! Get in the shower!” He cried, then stared down as Hotch pulled one of the strings at Reid’s belly. The bow came undone. Hotch slid his fingers under the waistband of the pants and loosened them. The promptly fell down. Hotch grinned, chuckling.

“… Dr. Reid…” He growled in a low tone. “Are you… going commando, I think they call it?”

“… I have no idea WHAT they call it!” Reid gasped, watching with wide eyes as Hotch trailed fingers over his lower abdomen and upper thighs. “Hotch! Shower! Now! I swear, I will scream!”

“You’ll scream?” Hotch laughed in disbelief, then turned his head and coughed, wincing.

“I’ll scream for Morgan.” Reid hissed.

“… That’s hitting below the belt.” Hotch snorted, and Reid spun around, and grabbed the man between the legs. 

“No. THIS is. GET IN.” Reid hissed. Hotch blinked down at Reid’s hand firmly holding his equipment, then looked back up into Reid’s eyes. Slowly, he smiled.

“Your eyes are beautiful like that…” He murmured gently stroking Reid’s cheek, but he backed away and stepped into the shower. Reid sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. But a moment later, Hotch’s hand shot out of the shower and grabbed his wrist, drawing him in. Reid squeaked.

“Hotch!” He yelped, but he was silenced quickly by Hotch’s lips.

“I was happier knowing you were safe at the BAU.” Hotch murmured.

“I was worried sick.” Reid mumbled, pushing Hotch off and grabbing the soap. “If you’re well enough to put the moves on me, you’re well enough to wash yourself.” He snapped, and began to shampoo his hair. Hotch blinked, then grinned and humored the boy. They managed to finish up their shower right before the water got cold. They dried off and dressed.

“Reid.” Hotch said, suddenly.

“Hm?”

“… Why are you the target?” 

Reid stared at Hotch, then frowned and looked away. 

“… Reid?”

“… He thinks I’m his soul mate.” Reid said stiffly, and walked back out into the main room. Hotch stared after him, then followed. Reid was kneeling by Emily, giving her more medication and some water.

“Reid!” Hotch called, sharply. “… Soul mate?!” The others blinked at Hotch. “What do you mean, soul mate?!”

“I think that’s pretty obvious, Hotch.” Reid said, his tone flat. He stood and turned to look at his superior. “Shane thinks I’m his soul mate.”

“What?!” Morgan yelped.

“You? Why?” Emily asked.

“He told you his name?” Rossi blurted.

“Reid. Talk.” Hotch said, firmly. He sat down on the bed. Reid stared at him, then slowly sat down on Emily’s bedside.

“His name is Shane Harvey. He was born at 7:07, July 7th, 1977.”

“Ew. You’re being hit on by a guy in his forties?”

“Don’t remind me.” Reid said.

“Go on.” Rossi encouraged. 

“The guy went to a psychic because he wanted guidance to find his soul mate.” Reid continued. “And she told him that July 7th, 2007, at 7:07, he would find his soul mate. And apparently, at 07:07:07, I walked into the coffee shop he was in. And so therefore, he thinks we are destined to be together.”

“why didn’t he just approach you and ask you out?” Emily asked.

“… He was startled and confused.” Reid explained. “He had expected someone closer to his own age. And didn’t expect someone of the same gender. He said it took him a while to come to terms with it.”

“Great. So now he’s obsessed with you and believes the two of you are star crossed lovers.” Rossi sighed, crossing his arms. Reid glanced at him, then nodded.

“Basically, yeah.” The young man said.

“Damn, Reid.” Morgan chuckled. “You sure bring out the weirdoes.”

“I don’t know why!” Reid cried, throwing his hands up into the air and pacing up and down the room. “Why the hell would anyone be attracted to ME?!” And he gestured to himself. The team stared at his long, skinny frame. Hotch stared Reid in the eyes, a sad look in his own. He looked almost… hurt… insulted… Reid didn’t notice. “Do I LOOK like I would be good in bed?!”

Hotch realized in that moment that he was more sick than he realized… he almost blurted out “Well, you ARE!” He mentally shook himself. 

“I dunno, Reid. Some people like ‘em boney.” Morgan teased, and Reid gave the man a look, folding his arms over his stomach in the classic defensive posture that was wholly Reid’s.

“Reid…” Emily smiled, shaking her head. “It happens.”

“This guy is almost twenty years older than me!” Reid cried. The agents all froze in silence when they heard footsteps overhead. A moment later, they heard a lock being turned and a door opened. Light flooded down the stairs.

“… Spencer?” Shane called. Reid stared at the stairs, eyes wide. “Would you bring the dishes up, please?”

“Reid.” Hotch hissed, and Reid turned to look at the man. “Don’t. Stay here.”

“… I can’t.” Reid said, and gathered up the dishes, piling them into the large mixing bowl. “Hotch, lay down.”

“STAY HERE.” Hotch said, firmly. “Reid… That’s an ORDER.” Reid looked at the man.

“… Hotch.” He gasped, looking torn. “… I’m sorry.” And he hurried up the stairs. 

“REID!” Morgan shouted. The door closed after Reid, and the lock turned. Hotch stared at Morgan, then ran across the room and stumbled up the stairs, putting his shoulder against it. The man yelped as pain shot down his arm. The door didn’t budge.

“Hotch! Get down here before you FALL down here!” Rossi ordered.

On the other side of the door, Reid stared at the thing with wide eyes.

“Hotch…” He whimpered, then gasped when a strange hand curled around his waist, guiding him across the kitchen. Reid blinked and set the dishes down on the counter by the sink.

“Put them in the dishwasher.” Shane murmured. Reid swallowed thickly and turned on the sink, beginning to rinse out the bowls and put them in the dishwasher, acutely aware of the hand in the small of his back. Every now and then, he would feel the man’s breath on his neck. When Reid was finished with the dishes, Shane turned him around and pinned him up against the counter. Reid stared up at the man as fingers traced every contour of his face.

“… Come on.” Shane said suddenly, smiling. “I’ll show you around.” And he took Reid’s hand and drew him out of the room. “This is the dining room…” Reid raised an eyebrow at the childlike excitement in the man. “And… here’s the living room. I’m sure we’ll spend a lot of time together in here… Here’s a study… it’s just for you… Uh, bathroom is through here… and… this is the bedroom. We uh… we’ll be spending a lot of time in here, too…” Shane said, looking nervously excited. Reid stared at the bed with a growing sense of dread.

“I uh… I don’t think that we—“

“Shhhh…” Shane hissed, pressing a finger to Reid’s lips. “We’ll be in here a lot… Because if you ever say ‘no’… or if you ever refuse me…” He held Reid’s wrists and backed him into the wall. “… I’ll kill them.” Reid stared in horror, eyes wide. Shane smiled, suddenly looking completely innocent again. But the words coming out of his mouth were far from it… “If you refuse me in any way, I will kill them… one… by… one…” Reid stood stiff in shock when the man kissed him.

This man was completely out of touch with reality! Reid whimpered, pressing back into the wall as if trying to pass right through it. He tuned his head away. 

“Please… please, I… you can’t…” Reid gasped, eyes wide in terror. Shane stared at him, panting. But a moment later, he nodded. 

“I know…” The man sighed, and backed away, nodding. “It’s too soon.” And he offered Reid a smile. The young man remained plastered against the wall, shaking. Shane turned and stared at the bed, then smiled at Reid again. “so… I have to go to the store. What do you like?”

“… What?!” Reid gasped, unable to comprehend the deranged mind before him.

“What do you like to eat?” Shane asked.

“… I… I need soup. Um… sports drinks. My team. They need the fluids… and they need to keep their um… electrolytes at a stable level… and… stuff?”

“I asked what YOU wanted.” Shane said, his tone suddenly annoyed.

“I want what they NEED.” Reid said, firmly.

“why are THEY so important?!” Shane snapped, anger in his eyes.

“They’re my family!” Reid cried. “You KNOW that! They mean more to me than anyone else in this world!!!” Shane stared.

“… What about your mother?”

“They mean just as much to me as she does.” Reid said, unafraid to admit it. 

“Your father?”

“… We’re not close.” Reid snorted, looking away. Shane walked up to him.

“… What about me?” The man asked, taking Reid’s hand.

“What ABOUT you?!” Reid snapped, jerking his hand away. “You’re an obsessed psychotic who kidnapped me and my team just because I happened to walk into a coffee shop when you were there!!!” Shane stared, eyes wide. “and now you’re giving me a tour like I want to be here?! You belong in a sanitarium more than my mother does!”

Reid knew the instant the words left his mouth that he had made a big mistake. Insane fury flashed through Shane and he swung his hand through the air, bringing it across Reid’s face with a loud crack. Reid gasped and stumbled to the side, lifting a hand to the side of his face. His jaw was throbbing, and he tasted blood.

“I did all of this for YOU!” Shane hissed, looking as though Reid had hit him, and not vice versa. “I got this house so I could have someplace nice to bring you home to!” Reid stared at the man in alarm, unable to speak. There were tears of fury in the man’s eyes. Reid recoiled when the man lunged. He seized Reid’s collar and slammed him into the wall, raising his hand and slapping Reid again. Reid yelped, head whipping to the side. Shane brought his hand back in the other direction, striking Reid’s other cheek with the back of his hand. Reid stumbled, and Shane shoved him to the floor. He glared down as Reid scrambled away. He took a deep breath and pursued the boy across the room and out the door. Reid stumbled to his feet and ran. Shane followed, eyes deadly. He found Reid fumbling with the lock on the door to the cellar.

“… You want them, FINE!” The man roared, grabbing Reid by the back of the neck and squeezing the pressure points there. Reid whimpered, clawing at his hand. Shane unlocked the door, and shoved Reid through. Reid gasped as the floor disappeared under his feet. Then he pitched down the stairs, tumbling head over heels before finally landing on the floor with a significant crash.

“REID!” Morgan yelped, and the agents all leapt from their beds… with the exception of Rossi. He more rolled out of his. They all hurried to Reid’s side as the boy curled up in fetal position, grimacing in pain and rocking himself slightly. He let out a whimpering groan, wincing at the touches of his team… his entire body was aching, but harsh spikes of fire flared up in a few places.

“Get him up.” Hotch said, and Reid felt strong hands lifting him and carrying him across the room, laying him down on the bed that had originally been JJ’s… it was between Hotch and Emily’s beds.

“… I’ll be okay…” Reid finally gasped. He felt one of Hotch’s hands on his forehead, and the other holding Reid’s hand.

“… He hit you.” The man said, softly. Reid nodded.

“I’ll be okay.” He said again, looking up at his boss.

“Anything broken?” Rossi asked, then winced and turned his head away, coughing.

“Get back into bed.” Reid told him. “All of you.” Morgan grinned.

“No way, kid. Answer Rossi.”

“… Nothing broken.” Reid said, moving around, gingerly. “Probably just bruising…” He lifted a hand and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

“What made him snap?” Emily asked.

“… Me. I uh… I refused his advances.” Reid admitted.

“Reid, you have to be careful!” Emily gasped, and Reid stared at her.

“… He KISSED me!” The young man cried. He felt Hotch tighten his grip on his hand, angrily. He glanced at Hotch. The man looked livid.

“Reid…” Emily sighed.

“… I’ll be careful, I’ll be careful…” Reid groaned. “Now get back into BED!!! ALL OF YOU!!!” And he struggled to sit up.

“Stay in bed, Reid.” Rossi said.

“Not if YOU won’t!”

“Alright…” Morgan laughed. “If we get back into bed, will YOU stay in bed?”

“… Yes.” Reid said.

“Okay. Everyone back to bed.” Morgan said, and he helped Rossi across the room. Emily smiled at Reid and returned to her own bed. Hotch didn’t move. He just stared down at Reid.

“Spencer…” He murmured softly.

“… I’m okay, Hotch.” Reid said. “I just… didn’t want him touching me.”

“If you get the chance to get away… take it.”

“No.”

“Reid…”

“NO! I won’t leave you here!” Reid cried. “Now get back into bed!”

Hotch stared at Reid, then sighed and obeyed. Reid winced and slowly turned onto his side, facing Hotch as the man laid down in his side to face Reid. Reid gave him a small smile. Hotch blinked, and returned it. Slowly, the five BAU Agents fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid was the first to awake in the morning. At least… he THOUGHT it was morning… Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed, wincing at the pain in his body. He rummaged through the box of supplies that Shane had given him and was relieved to find a bottle of Ibuprofen. He shook four pills into his hand and tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. Then he moved down the line of beds, waking his team mates and giving them their doses of pills and cough syrup. Rossi’s fever had gotten worse. He had the chills, aches, and was now too weak to make it to the bathroom on his own. Reid had to help the man. 

When he got Rossi back in bed, he checked on the others. Anxiety growing in him, he realized that they had all gotten worse over night. Morgan was still the best out of the bunch. Hotch and Emily were about the same. Emily had the cough worse than Hotch, but Hotch had a higher fever and had the chills worse than she did. 

Reid made them all drink a good amount of water before he assisted them all with their showers. Morgan was still able to manage on his own, but Reid had to help Rossi and ended up just as soaking wet as the older man. Shivering, Reid helped Emily, who he was glad to see was still in good enough spirits to tease him about looking like a drowned rat. Reid humored her and went along with the teasing. 

Finally, he helped Hotch. He was partially relieved that the man didn’t make a pass at him in the shower, but was also worried… That told him that Hotch wasn’t feeling well at all. He helped him bathe, dry off and dress, and then he took a shower himself. By then, the water was cold. Teeth chattering, Reid left the bathroom and checked the dumb waiter, hoping that there would be soup. He was disappointed. Slowly, he sat down on his bed, watching his resting teammates. They had to eat… 

Reid winced. Shane had said that he would have to EARN the things his team needed. Reid had a feeling that he had blown it. If he wanted his team to eat, he would have to give something in return. Reid shuddered when he thought of what that something might be. But he looked at his team… he looked at Hotch… and he decided that whatever it was, he was willing to do it. Slowly, he stood and moved across the cellar, and climbed the stairs, gritting his teeth against the pain in his aching body. When he got to the top, he knocked. After a bit, he heard footsteps. The lock clicked, and the door opened. Shane stood there. When he saw Reid’s face, his eyes widened.

“… Your face.” He gasped. Reid just stared at him. Slowly, Shane reached up and brushed his finger tips over the bruises on the boy’s cheek. “… I’m sorry.” Reid screwed up his courage, took a deep breath, and nodded.

“You are forgiven.” He said. Shane blinked, then grinned and stepped aside, letting Reid step into the kitchen. Reid nodded his thanks and walked in, bare feet slapping softly on the cheap linoleum. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and looked around, awkwardly. A moment later, he took a deep breath.

“I like coffee.” He said, turning and looking at Shane. Shane blinked. “Yesterday. You asked me what I wanted. From the store.” Shane blinked again, then smiled and slowly sat down. “I like coffee. With sugar. Lots of sugar.” 

Shane nodded, staring at Reid, hanging off of his every word. Reid slowly sat down at the table with him. “… I like cereal. Chocolate Lucky Charms are my favorite.” Shane grinned at that.

“Not much on nutrition, are you?” He asked.

“… Not really, no.” Reid admitted with a shrug. “I like tomato soup and grilled cheese. My mom used to make me that for lunch on cold days… with hot cocoa. And warm cinnamon apple sauce.”

“… You’re lucky.” Shane said, reaching out and covering Reid’s hand with his own. “My mom was never around.”

“Your father wasn’t either. Was he?” Reid asked. Shane blinked, then chuckled.

“Don’t profile me, Spencer. Not yet.” And he winked. Reid forced his lips to curl up slightly, and he glanced down at the table top… at his hand covered by Shane’s… Shane slid his hand under Reid’s and lifted it up. He stared down at the long pale fingers in his own dark, weathered hand. Shane sighed and his eyes moved up thoughtfully. Up the long thin arm to the bony shoulder… then his eyes fell on Reid’s chest. He reached out and brushed his fingers along the gold chain that hung around Reid’s neck. He pulled it out and narrowed his eyes at the ring the chain was looped through. 

“What’s this?” He asked, genuinely curious. He eyed the ring.

“It’s just… something.” Reid mumbled. “A gift.”

“From whom?” Shane asked, cocking his head. Reid’s mind raced. The stone was a ruby. It was Hotch’s birthstone. Hotch wore a matching ring on a chain around his neck. That stone was Reid’s birthstone; a fire opal. (See ‘Our Secret’ for the story about the rings) 

Reid had gotten the idea from JJ and Will. They wore rings with Henry’s birthstone in it. Hopefully, Shane wouldn’t know what Henry’s birthstone was…

“… It… it’s Henry’s birthstone. My Godson.” Reid lied. 

“… I see.” Shane said, smiling slightly. “More family.”

“Yes.” Reid agreed, nodding. “More family.”

“Must be nice.”

“It is.” Reid said, smiling. “It’s the best thing in the world.”

“… It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Shane said, holding tightly to Reid’s hand. He stared into the young man’s golden brown eyes. “I want a family… I want you to be my family…” And he reached up, laying a hand on the side of Reid’s neck, his thumb reaching up and gently stroking his bruised cheek. Reid kept control of himself. He drew in a deep breath, then let it out, lightly closing his eyes. The thumb gently caressed his lower lip, lingering where it was cut and swollen.

“I’m sorry…” Shane whispered, drawing closer. Reid said nothing. He didn’t pull away or recoil. He sat still, letting Shane make every move. He had to. For his team… They needed him. Shane watched Reid’s face for a moment, before leaning forwards and gently pressing his lips to Reid’s. Reid winced slightly, but didn’t recoil. He just let the man kiss him. After a few moments, Shane drew away. He stared at Reid, a look of wonder on his face, then smiled.

“… I’ll make a grocery list.” Shane said, and hurried over to the counter. He pulled out a drawer and returned to the table with a pad of paper and a pen. “… Coffee and sugar. Chocolate Lucky Charms…” He grinned up at Reid. “what else?”

“… I uh… I like pasta.” Reid said. “Broccoli. Spinach. I like green beans. My mom, she… she used to make green bean casserole at Thanksgiving. It was my favorite part of the meal. She would make extra. And I would eat it all week long.”

“What else would she make?” Shane asked. 

“… Garlic mashed potatoes…” Reid said, smiling at the memory. “Turkey and stuffing, of course. Sweet potatoes with marshmallows melted on top…”

“… Thanksgiving is coming up in a couple of days.” Shane mused, leaning back. “I’ve never had a family to celebrate it with… until now.” He grinned at Reid, who smiled back, hesitantly.

“You know…” Reid said, suddenly. “Thanksgiving is actually nothing but a big lie.” Shane blinked. “We are told that the first Thanksgiving dinner was the pilgrims and the Wampanoag people, led by the Pilgrim Fathers and Wampanoag Chief Massasoit. They had a feast to celebrate their friendship. Truth is, Massasoit and the Wampanoag are the only reason the Pilgrims even survived the first two years. They would have died without the help of the Indians. After Massasoit died, the Pilgrims made up false accusations to attack and slaughter the Wampanoag, including Massasoit’s son and successor, Metacomet. In the 1970’s the Wampanoag found the true documentation of the first Thanksgiving celebration.”

Shane stared at Reid, baffled as the boy continued. “Russell Means gives us a brief summary of what that was in his autobiography. He said, ‘After a colonial militia had returned fromt5 murdering the men, women and children of an Indian village, the governor proclaimed a holiday and feast to give thanks for the massacre. He also encouraged other colonies to do likewise—in other words, every autumn after the crops are in, go kill Indians and celebrate your murders with a feast.’ Pretty morbid, huh?”

“… Uh… where did you read that?” Shane asked, weakly.

“Where White Men Fear to Tread.” Reid told him. “It’s the autobiography of Russell Means.”

“… Who?”

“He’s an American Indian Rights Activist.”

“… Okay…” Shane said, slowly. Reid just smiled, pleased. He had effectively killed THAT conversation. (AN: I highly recommend ‘Where White Men Fear to Tread’ to anyone with any interest in the American Indians. Russell Means is an admirable man)

“Oh. I like chicken nuggets.” Reid announced, randomly. Shane blinked, and added that to his grocery list.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morgan looked up when the door opened. Emily and Hotch sat up and Rossi turned his head. Reid walked down the stairs with slow deliberate movements. In his arms was a mixing bowl full of hot soup, bowls and spoons in a shopping back hanging from his arm. He saw his team, and grinned.

“Hungry?”

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, immediately. “Did he hurt you?!”

“No.” Reid said, setting the bowl down on the workbench and beginning to ladle soup into the bowls. “I just… co-operated.”

“… What do you mean.” Hotch demanded, a dangerous tone in his voice.

“He asked me questions, I answered. I talked to him, calmly and rationally. I didn’t antagonize him. I got him comfortable. And when he touched me… I didn’t trying to get away. That would have angered him.”

“He touched you?!” Hotch barked, sitting straight up. He winced and groaned as he head throbbed. Reid smiled.

“He held my hand. Touched my bruises. And he apologized.” Reid said. He decided it would be best if Hotch DIDN’T know about the kiss… He walked over to Hotch and helped to prop him up against pillows. “Here.” He said, and handed the man a bowl of soup. “Finish it all.” He said, then retrieved a bowl for Emily and Morgan. He struggled to help Rossi sit up, and then he sat on the edge of the bed. He spooned up some of the soup and moved it to Rossi’s mouth. Rossi gave him a look.

“I can feed myself, kid.”

“… Your suffering tremors, Rossi.” Reid said, gently. “I let you feed yourself and you’ll end up getting scalded.”

“I don’t need your damn help!”

“… A wise man knows his limitations.” Reid said, suddenly. “He knows when to accept help.” Rossi GLARED at Reid, but sat back in an angry huff. Reid smiled and fed the man his soup. Morgan snorted into his bowl.

“If you progress the way Rossi has, I’ll be feeding you, too.” Reid snapped at him. Morgan shut up. Rossi stared at Reid, who gave him a small smile. The elder agent snorted, then winked at Reid. Reid grinned. When Rossi was finished, Reid collected everyone’s bowls and set them on the workbench, then poured the remainder of the soup into the last bowl for himself. He hadn’t eaten a thing in thirty six hours. He sighed, staring at the soup, then looked up.

“Is anyone still hungry?” He asked. He would be fine. Shane was bringing more food. He could wait. He gave the last bit of soup to Morgan. Then he assisted his team mates’ to the bathroom, made sure they didn’t need anything else, and watched over them as they slept.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid looked up when Shane called his name from the door at the top of the stairs. Reid sighed and went up to him.

“Help me put the groceries away?” The man asked, smiling. Reid blinked, then nodded. To his surprise, Shane led him outside and to the car. Reid picked up a paper bag and carried it into the kitchen. And there on the counter, were the keys. The car. The keys. The door. It was wide open. Reid’s heart pounded. There it was. The means to escape. The means for HIM to escape. And only him… 

He turned and looked at the door to the basement. He could never save himself AND the others… He could run… but would end up leaving his team mates to die… he couldn’t do that. Even if he could get some of them out… Rossi was too weak. They would either have to leave him behind, or the one who was helping him would be caught… either way… if Reid ran, one, if not all of his team mates in the basement would die. And Reid wasn’t willing to let that happen. He took a deep breath and went back outside to bring in more groceries.

Once they had finished bringing the groceries in, they began to put things away. Shane seemed to delight in showing Reid where everything went… he kept touching him… a brush of the shoulders… a touch to his hand… standing at a cabinet hip to hip. Reid noticed every touch… knew that each and every touch was deliberate. He sighed when they were done. Shane was folding the paper bags and laying them down in a neat pile on the floor of the pantry. Then he turned and looked at Reid.

“… Hungry?”

“… Very.” Reid admitted, forcing himself to smile at Shane. The man nodded.

“What uh… what would you like?”

“… This is fine…” Reid said with a shrug, pulling a can of Spaghetti-O’s out of the pantry. “Ooh… this one has meatballs!” Shane grinned broadly at that.

“… Knock yourself out.” He said. “I’ll be in the living room. Join me when you’re done.” And he walked out of the kitchen. Reid stared after him, then turned and looked at the car keys again. He would never be able to get his team out to the car undetected… there were car keys within reach. A car right outside. The doors were unlocked. And Reid was unsupervised. And yet, he was still a prisoner, unable to leave… shackled by his team, unwilling to leave them. He would die before he let Shane hurt them… 

Sighing, Reid opened the can, dumped the Spaghetti-O’s into a bowl, and shoved it into a microwave. As he heated up, he grabbed a can of soda and popped it open, slurping it. When the microwave beeped, he pulled out the bowl, stirred the stuff inside and grabbed a spoon and an apple. Then he went out into the living room. 

Shane was sitting on the sofa, watching television. He turned and smiled at Reid, and pat the seat beside him. Reid took a deep breath and walked over, sitting down beside the man. He set his soda and bowl on the coffee table and leaned back, biting into the apple and staring at the TV. Shane stared at him. Or, at the corner of his mouth, to be precise. A single droplet of juice from the apple sparkled on the corner of Reid’s lips. Shane slowly ran his tongue over his lips, then blinked and turned back to the TV. He picked up the remote control and began to channel surf… he stopped on the news. Reid stared.

It was showing a press conference… Agent Stuer, the communications liaison for Perry’s team was at the podium. To his right… was JJ. Stuer, an attractive young man with mocha skin, dark eyes and rich golden brown hair, was informing the media to be on the outlook for a tall, well built white male with reddish hair in his forties. And a sketch was shown. Shane stared.

“… That’s you.” Reid said, blinking.

“… How…?”

“You were seen by several agents.” Reid told him. “Perry, Kehoe… and JJ.” Shane sighed. 

“… We’ll have to stay hidden and lie low…” The man said, and put an arm around Reid, changing to the Discovery Channel and looking to the boy for his approval. Reid just grunted and shoveled Spaghetti-O’s into his mouth. He finished quickly, his stomach quiet pleased. He picked up the apple and bit into it again. He noticed Shane watching him in his peripheral vision… 

Reid ignored it. He watched the documentary on wild mustangs… the stallions were the herd protectors… but the herd was led by a dominant female; the lead mare. She picked out the safe paths for the herd to take while the stallion followed behind, keeping the herd together and not allowing any healthy horse to fall behind. He would watch over the herd and protect them from predators, and other stallions. The competition between stallions was fierce… their lives were devoted to expanding their harem of mares… they would do battle with one another, trying to keep their own mares while trying to steal mares from each other. 

Reid was so absorbed in the documentary that he didn’t notice Shane leaning close… Suddenly, there were lips covering his. Reid gasped, jerking away. Shane stared, then smiled. “I didn’t mean to startle you…” The man whispered. He curled an arm around Reid and drew him in, kissing him once more. Reid squeaked, eyes wide. He lost his balance, slumping back onto the sofa with Shane on top of him. The man moaned slightly and Reid winced, squirming. The apple fell from his hand and rolled across the floor.

“Please…” Reid whimpered, turning away. “I… don’t… I’m not ready…”

“Shhh… you’re just nervous…” Shane hissed. “Everyone is, the first time… it is your first time, right?”

“… Yes…” Reid lied. In that moment, he was SO glad that he wasn’t a virgin. His first time had been with Hotch… and he didn’t regret it. Hotch had been his first… he had hoped that Hotch would be his only… but he had a feeling that this hope would not remain reality for too much longer. He could only try to keep it intact as long as possible.

“Don’t be afraid… before you know it, it will feel… RIGHT.” Shane hissed. Reid shook his head, trembling from head to foot. He didn’t want this… he didn’t want to be forced… He closed his eyes tightly. 

He didn’t want to be raped…

“… Alright.” Shane said suddenly, and then the weight of his body was gone. Reid didn’t move. “Spencer… It’s okay.” And Reid opened his eyes, staring at Shane. Shane stared back, then winced and looked away. “You’re afraid.”

“… I… I’m sorry, I… I’m just… not ready…” Reid mumbled, slowly sitting up and scooting away. “… I should get back to my team… Rossi isn’t doing well…” Shane looked up at him, then nodded. He stood and followed Reid to the kitchen.

“Here.” He said, and handed Reid a case of 24 oz. bottles of Fruit Punch Gatorade. Reid nodded.

“Thank you…” He murmured. Shane nodded, then leaned forward and kissed him, gently. Then he opened the door and watched Reid go down the stairs. He closed the door, and locked it. Reid shuddered. He dropped the Gatorade when he reached the bottom of the stairs and checked on his team mates, feeling their foreheads with shaking hands. When he had determined that they were no worse, he sat down on his own little cot and took a deep breath. He drew his knees up to his chest and leaned against the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

“Reid?” He jumped and turned.

“Emily…”

“Are you okay?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“You look pale.”

“… You look flushed.” Reid said, standing and moving around to her bedside, feeling her face. “Like down, Emily. You need to rest.”

“Reid… we’re all sleeping probably eighteen hours a day right now.” She caught Reid’s hand and studied his face. “What are YOU doing when we’re asleep?”

“… Well. Today, I helped Shane put away groceries. Then I had Spaghetti-O’s and watched a documentary on the Discovery Channel.” Reid said, shrugging. “It’s only 2pm.” Emily stared. “I’m fine.” Reid assured her with a smile. He turned when Rossi started coughing. He quickly brought the man more cough syrup, then passed some out to the others.

“Reid.” Emily said, firmly. Reid glanced at her as he helped Hotch take the cough syrup and gulp down some Gatorade… the man made a face.

“I hate fruit punch…” He bitched, making Reid smile.

“Yes Emily?”

“Did he touch you again?” She demanded to know. Reid winced, wishing to God that she hadn’t asked that when he was right there with Hotch. The man was getting very anxious and protective about Reid.

“… Nothing big.” Reid said, shrugging nonchalantly. “Held my hand… casual brushes against me when we were putting away groceries… put his arm around me on the sofa while we watched TV…”

“And?” Hotch growled. Reid mentally damned the team of profilers he was in a room with.

“… He kissed me. He wanted more. I didn’t give him anything. Told him I wasn’t ready.”

“… Reid…” Morgan called from across the room. “You need to watch yourself, man. This guy’s not gonna take that excuse for long.”

“I’ll use it as long as I can.” Reid said, firmly. Hotch stared at him, then struggled to get up. Reid reached out to him.

“Bathroom.” Hotch mumbled. Reid nodded, ducking his head under Hotch’s arm and helping him to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Hotch pressed Reid against the wall.

“Spencer…” The man murmured, his eyes filled with concern.

“… I promise…” Reid whispered. “He’s kissed me. Twice. That’s it.”

“Morgan is right.” Hotch told him. Reid winced.

“… I… I know…” He admitted. He sighed as Hotch pressed his hot, sweaty forehead to Reid’s. “I don’t want him to touch me…” Reid finally whimpered. Hotch winced, wrapping his arms around the young man, holding him close.

“I know…” He gasped, holding Reid as the boy wept in fear at what was surely in his future. “I know…”

“… I love you, Aaron…”

“… I know.” Hotch croaked, running his hand up and down Reid’s back.

“… He asked about the ring.” Reid said, suddenly. “… I told him it was a gift from JJ and Will… that it’s Henry’s birthstone.” Hotch blinked, then grinned.

“Smart thinking.” He said, pulling away and kissing Reid’s forehead.

“I don’t even want to think about what would happen if he knew the truth.” Reid told the elder man, frowning. “I uh… told him I was virgin.” Hotch chuckled.

“Quite a lie… I can personally vouch that you AREN’T.” He said, and Reid smiled slightly. He leaned forwards, and kissed the elder.

“You should use the bathroom. The others will get suspicious.” He told Hotch. The man sighed and nodded. He did his business and allowed Reid to help him back to his bed. Once Hotch was settled, Reid checked on the others, kneeling next to Rossi’s bed for quite some time. He frowned and hurried into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a wet cloth, which he laid over the man’s forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid jerked awake when he heard the dumb waiter clatter to life. He lifted his head from his arm which was propped up on Rossi’s bed side. He checked on the man… his fever seemed to have gone down a bit. Groaning, he stood. The position he had fallen asleep in had left him stiff and sore, especially with his injuries after falling… well, being THROWN down the stairs. Reid hobbled over to the dumb waiter and opened it up. He blinked, and stared. Tomato soup with grilled cheese.

“Somethin’ smells good.” Reid jumped and whirled. “… Reid. Chill.” Morgan said.

“I’m okay. Why are you getting up?”

“Bathroom.” Morgan said, and winced as his head spun. He felt gentle hands on his arm. “I’m fine, Reid.”

“Humor me.” Reid drawled. Morgan blinked and looked at him, then smiled. 

“Okay, kid. Thanks.” 

Once Reid had Morgan back in bed, the others had been roused by the tantalizing smells of dinner. 

“You look like you’re feeling better, Dave.” Hotch called across the room.

“I’ve had our mother hen hovering over me all day, Aaron.” Rossi announced, waving a hand at Reid. Reid just smiled, handing Hotch a bowl and sandwich.

“I want you to eat it all.” Reid told him. Hotch raised an eyebrow. Reid turned and prepared a bowl for Emily. He brought lunch to her and Morgan both, then went to Rossi.

“I can eat on my own.” Rossi said immediately. Reid sat on his bed side, leveling a skeptical look on the man. “… Okay, fine. But next time, I’m feeding myself!” Reid smiled and nodded and spoon fed the man his soup, but let Rossi eat the sandwich on his own.

When they were done, Reid passed out medication again, then gathered the dishes. A few minutes later, the door at the top of the stairs opened.

“Spencer?” Came the call. The team watched Reid wince and shudder, then take a deep breath, steeling himself, before gathering the dishes and walking up the stairs. Hotch’s heart was pounding in his chest out of fear and worry for his lover… 

Reid offered Shane a forced smile, then crossed the room and began to wash the dishes. A moment later, there was hand on his lower back again. Reid fought not to flinch away.

“How are your friends doing?” Shane asked.

“… Okay. But they need care. More than I can give here.” He slowly turned around and looked up at Shane. “… Please… Let them go…”

“No.” Shane said, frowning. “Not until I’m sure…”

“Sure of what?” Reid asked, then gasped as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the body of the elder man. 

“Sure that you will stay…” Shane hissed, and kissed Reid. Reid gasped and tried to pull away, but in the blink of an eye, Shane was holding his wrists tightly. He stared down into the frightened eyes of the FBI Agent, then bent him backwards over the counter, kissing him. Reid whimpered, struggling.

“Why do you still resist me?!” Shane hissed, glaring. “We are MEANT to be!”

“I… I don’t even KNOW you! You kidnapped my team! AND me! You think I can just… TRUST you!?” Reid cried, shaking his head. Shane stared, then pulled Reid close and lifted him into his arms. “What… what are you doing?! Stop! Put me down! Put me down NOW!!! STOP IT!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! NO!!! NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!!” Reid shouted, thrashing.

Below them in the basement, Hotch threw himself out of bed, stumbling across the room.

“REID!!!” He shouted, hurling himself up the stairs, Morgan at his heels. The pair then threw themselves against the door. They heard a crash in the kitchen.

“OW!!” Shane yelped. “Stop kicking!”

“PUT me DOWN!” Reid cried, his voice high and near hysterical.

“REID!” The two Agents shouted. Emily and Rossi stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up, Rossi leaning on Prentiss. Then there was a bang and the door shuddered as Shane slammed Reid up against it.

“Hotch… Morgan…” Reid gasped, turning his head to lay his cheek against the door, whimpering as Shane pressed his body flushed up against his own.

“Reid…” He heard Hotch breath, helpless horror in his voice.

“Shhh…” Shane hissed, and kissed Reid, wedging his knee between Reid’s thighs. Reid whined, then sobbed as a tongue slid into his mouth and hands moved over his body. Shane moaned, releasing Reid’s lips and trailing his lips over his face. 

“Please…” Reid cried, trying to wriggle away. “Please stop… don’t…”

“YOU GET YOUR FUCKIN’ HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!” Morgan roared, then winced as he collapsed to his knees in a coughing fit.

“Morgan, get back into bed!” Reid ordered suddenly. Shane chuckled.

“Yeah, Morgan. Get back into bed… and I’ll take Spencer to mine…”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” Hotch exploded suddenly, clawing and pounding the door, trying to get through. Reid stared at Shane with wide eyes, feeling the door vibrating against his back as Hotch flew off the handle. “IF YOU HURT HIM—“

“I won’t!!!” Shane snapped, then turned a deranged smile on Reid, running his fingers through the agent’s hair. “As long as he co-operates…” Reid’s eyes widened. “You remember what I told you before, Spencer? About resisting me? Saying no…?” Reid stared at the man in horror when he pulled a gun and pointed it over Reid’s shoulder at the door… with Hotch and Morgan on the other side. After a moment, Reid slumped against the door. 

Hotch and Morgan stared at each other as they listened to the whimpers of their youngest team member on the other side of the door.

“Well, Spencer?”

“… I remember…” They heard Reid whisper.

“Good… let’s go.” Shane said. Hotch’s eyes widened when he heard Reid moving away from the door.

“Reid… REID!” He shouted, banging on the door.

 

Reid winced… Hearing Hotch calling to him like that was heart wrenching… he longed to call back… to run to the man, throw the door open and hide within his safe embrace. But he couldn’t. Hotch couldn’t keep him safe… he had to keep Hotch safe. And to do that, Reid silently followed Shane to the bedroom… like a lamb to slaughter…

“REID!!!” Hotch screamed, and this time it was he who collapsed into a coughing fit.

“Please…” Reid whimpered, shaking his head. “Please don’t do this…”

“Be silent.” Shane snapped, eyes flashing. Reid winced. 

“There… there can’t be any hope for us...” He gasped. “If you do this…” They reached the bedroom and Shane shoved Reid back. Reid stumbled, falling onto the bed. Shane stood over him, staring down at the petrified young man. Reid squirmed, not too pleased with how the man’s eyes raked over his body. He curled his hands into fists where they lay by his head, and he averted his eyes, unable to watch Shane’s eyes any longer.

“… You will not resist me?” The man hissed. Reid winced, but he had no choice.

“… No.” He said, softly. Shane’s breaths came in harsh gasps now… he fell forwards, flattening Reid to the mattress, kissing him. Reid winced and closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out what was happening… but the rough hands slid under his shirt… But Reid didn’t moan in pleasure… he shuddered in revulsion. He felt his eyes burn with tears, but he would not let them fall… this deranged man was unstable. He could fly into a psychotic rage over anything… and tears might just be a trigger for that. His shirt was pushed up over his head and dragged away from his arms. It landed with a soft rustling on the floor. Then there were lips on his chest.

Reid struggled desperately to stay silent… But God, how he wanted to scream… to fight the man off… not like he could. Shane was easily twice his weight. But he let out a distressed cry when the rough hands slid his pants off of his hips and down his thighs. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could, trying to keep himself in control. His pants fell to the floor. The hands on his ankles lifted his feet and propped them up on the edge of the bed, spread apart. 

Reid’s heart pounded in his chest and he clutched the blankets tightly in his fists as he chewed his lower lip… He felt completely vulnerable and exposed… He had no idea it would be like this… When he was with Hotch, he was relaxed. It was almost a relief. Hotch would look at his body with a tender look in his eyes that no one aside from Haley and Jack had ever seen… his hands were gentle and loving, and Reid had always felt as thought his body was… worshipped by the elder agent. But this was completely different. 

He felt like a piece of meat… or an animal. He was livestock being inspected… Like a young stallion about to be offered up to stud. His body was inspected by eyes and hands both, as if they were trying to determine whether or not he was good enough. And apparently it was… Reid cried out in horrified shock when Shane ran his tongue up the boy’s length. He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. They flooded down his face as he tried desperately to deny what was happening. His chest rose and fell dramatically as he drew in deep, shaky breathes. Slowly, a blush covered his thin face and spread to his chest. His eyes fluttered closed and he turned his head to the side, letting out a quavery moan…

“There you go…” Shane hissed, slowly stroking Reid’s awakened arousal. “See? You’re doing fine…” And he took Reid into his mouth again. Reid gasped, then sobbed. He crossed his arms over his head, hiding his face as he cried, writhing on the bed.

He wanted to scream… cry out… beg the man to stop… to leave him alone.. but his fear for what the man might do to his team kept him silent save for the few devastated whimpers that escaped his lips. His breathing and heart rate picked up as the unwanted pleasure began to fill his body. He didn’t want to admit that the hot mouth enveloping his erection felt so good… or the hands stroking his thighs. Despite it all, there was an almost sickening weight in his stomach that grew heavier as this violation continued.

His emotions roiled around in him like a tumultuous storm… he would give almost anything in that moment to open his eyes and find himself ins Hotch’s room… in his bed… in his arms, safe and warm and loved. That was when he was happiest. That was when he felt the most comfortable in his own skin. 

His thighs twitched and he gasped… He was close… God, how he didn’t want to give into this man. It was more frustrating that he had ever imagined, being unable to control his own body. He tensed and gasped, reaching his release and ejaculating into Shane’s mouth. He heard Shane growl… or was it a purr? The man licked the boy clean, then moved up to hang over his body. He pulled his arms away from his face. 

“There now, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Shane asked. He stared down at Reid, his face red and blotchy, eyes swollen and full of tears. The pain in his eyes was unmistakable. Shane narrowed his eyes.

“… why do you resist?!” He cried out in angry confusion, and a sharp crack rang through the room as he struck Reid across the face. “I’ve done EVERYTHING for you!” Reid just shook his head, eyes wide. Shane growled. “And I think it’s time you gave something back.” And he began to fumble with the front of his pants. Reid’s eyes got impossibly wider.

“Oh God… please…” He gasped, feeling sick to his stomach. He began to struggle, but the man was sitting on him. Shane freed his significant erection from the confines of his jeans, groaning and giving it a few strokes. “Please don’t…” Reid begged.

“If you don’t co-operate…” Shane hissed. “I will have to remove those distractions downstairs.”

“Please… Let them go… I’ll do whatever you want…”

“No. Either you co-operate, or they die.” Shane snapped. Reid winced and closed his eyes, helpless tears rolling down his face. Shane growled and seized a handful of Reid’s hair, jerking his head up. Reid’s eyes flew open and he gasped in pain, then gave a horrified cry as the man forced his erection into his mouth. Reid fought with the man, clawing and then biting down.

“AH!!! LITTLE FUCKER!!!” Shane howled, and brought his fist across Reid’s jaw. He wrapped a hand around Reid’s throat and jerked him up, spinning around and slamming Reid against the wall. Reid gagged, struggling to break free. Shane let go of his throat, just to backhand him to the floor, then raised his leg under Reid’s ribs. The boy yelped as he was kicked into the wall. Then a hand on his wrist. He was jerked up and swung around into the wall again. A hand on his throat again. And his skull met the wall again and again and again and again… then, the hand was gone. Reid groaned, swaying, then falling to his knees.

“You are mine.” Shane hissed. “It was written before either one of us were ever born. We were meant to be. Do not fight fate. Accept it.” He snapped, grabbing a handful of Reid’s hair and jerking his head up again. “Take it.” And he shoved his erection into Reid’s mouth again. Reid let out a pitiful whine, but didn’t fight this time… He fought to keep his stomach from expelling its contents. “Go on…” Shane growled. 

Reid winced and began to suck. It was hard to breathe; he was congested with tears, and possibly blood as well. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finishing as quickly as possible. He moved up and down the man’s length, rubbing with his tongue, and scraping his teeth over the skin. The man was groaning and panting. He wasn’t holding Reid’s hair in his fist anymore, but was gently stroking the chestnut locks, brushing the silken strands out of the boy’s face. Reid winced and closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t see what was before him, and so that Shane wouldn’t notice the horror and revulsion that had overtaken them.

Reid gagged when the man thrust into his throat. Reid’s stomach churned. He just wanted it to end, and quickly. And he knew it right before the end came. Shane’s hands fisted in his hair, tugging on it painfully. He gasped and thrust into Reid’s mouth and released. Reid sobbed as he tasted the fluid on his tongue and felt some of it trickle down his throat. He felt sick. But a harsh hand wrapped around his bicep and jerked him to his feet. 

Reid stumbled after the man, through the house and back into the kitchen. Then Shane flung open the door to the basement and flung Reid through. He gasped and vaguely got a glimpse of Rossi, Hotch and Morgan before the world spun. Sharp pains, voices shouting out his name, and then Reid felt himself crash into something that was not the floor.

Morgan and Rossi had seen Reid come flying at them, and they moved. Before the boy could fall to the concrete floor, they reached out to him. Reid fell into their waiting arms, and the two men stumbled and fell back to the floor, Reid on top of them. Morgan groaned; Reid’s knee had hit him hard in the stomach. Hotch scrambled over, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around their youngest team member.

“Reid…” He gasped. “Prentiss, get him some clothes! Reid… Reid…” Reid just lay there, hiding his face in shame, his body trembling violently. He felt a warm blanket being flung over his frame and he curled up. A moment later, he realized that he was sobbing. Hotch pulled him up and held him close, rocking him gently. 

“Reid… Shhhh… It’s okay… come on Reid, talk to us. Are you okay?” Morgan murmured. Reid felt gentle fingers on his chin lift his face. Reid stared up into Hotchner’s worried eyes, his own eyes full of tears and pain. A moment later, Hotch’s eyes mirrored his own.

Hotch couldn’t believe the devastation he saw in those normally warm, naïve eyes. Reid was unable to maintain eye contact for long… Hotch could see the shame overwhelming the young man. Then his eyes drifted down. And then he felt the protective fury. Blood dripped from Reid’s nose… and semen from the corner of his mouth.

“Reid…” He gasped. Reid glanced up at him, frowning, then looked horrified. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth for a moment, then pulled it away and looked down. He stared at the pearly fluid on his hand.

“… I’m gonna throw up…” He blurted suddenly, beginning to gasp harshly.

“Get him up.” Morgan ordered, grabbing Reid’s arm and hoisting him to his feet. Hotch stood, getting on Reid’s other side. The men half dragged half carried Reid to the bathroom as he fought to contain himself. Reid barely made it. He dropped to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Morgan stood over him, watching him with a pained look on his face and stroking his hair, and Hotch knelt beside him, arm around the young man’s shoulders, murmuring to him gently and running a hand in circles over Reid’s back.

“Reid… Up. Come on.” Morgan said, and helped Reid to his feet. “Hotch, start the shower, man.” Hotchner nodded, turning and getting the shower started and heated up.

“I’ll help him.” Hotch said.

“No way, Hotch. You’re shaking. You need to go lie down.” Morgan said, firmly.

“I’m not leaving him.”

“I know you’re not. But you’re sick. Lie down. Now.”

“Hotch… it’s okay…” Reid gasped, and turned to lean on Morgan. Hotch stared at Reid. The boy wouldn’t even look at him. Hotch sighed, upset. He recognized what Reid was showing. He had been forced into sexual acts with a man other than his lover. He was guilty and ashamed, and because of it, was unable to look the man he loved in the eye. Slowly, Hotch left the bathroom. It was probably best to let Morgan look after Reid while the boy managed to get himself under control again. Hotch would talk to him later… alleviate his guilt. 

In the bathroom, Morgan helped Reid into the shower. The boy gasped at the comfort the warm water brought. 

“Reid.” Morgan said. “Look at me.” Reid blinked and obeyed. “What did he do?”

“He… He put me in his mouth… and then made me do the same… but when I tried to refuse, he… he hurt me… and then made me do it anyway.” Reid told him. Morgan nodded.

“But he didn’t do anything else?”

“No.” Reid said, shaking his head, then sighed. “Not… not yet.”

“… Reid?”

“He will. It’s only a matter of time before he… takes what he wants.” His lip began to tremble. Morgan sighed and pulled Reid into his chest, holding his friend close. 

“We won’t let him. Don’t go up to him anymore. I want you to stay down here with us, Reid.”

“If I don’t go to him… he’ll kill you.” Reid gasped.

“Reid. We won’t let him hurt you like this!”

“I won’t let him kill YOU!” Reid cried, pulling away from Morgan. “Please. Get some dry clothes on and get back in bed. I want to be alone.”

“Reid…”

“Morgan, PLEASE.” Reid said, firmly. The man sighed.

“Okay.” And he slowly backed out, changed clothes, and left Reid alone.

“Did he say anything?” Hotch demanded immediately.

“Hotch… I can’t betray his trust like that.” Morgan said.

“Morgan. As his supervisor, I need to know what happened to my Agent.”

“… He wasn’t raped, Hotch. That’s all I’ll tell you.” Morgan said. Hotch stared at him, then sighed.

“… Alright.” He said, nodding. “I think I can live with that for now.”

“Good.” Morgan said, firmly. “Don’t try to force it out of him Hotch. It’ll only make him hate you for it.” And he fixed a meaningful glare on the man.

“Reid trusts me more than you did, Morgan.” Hotch said.

“… Yeah. I guess he does.” Morgan admitted, sitting down on his bed. “But I don’t trust Reid to know what’s best for him.”

“Believe me…” Rossi snorted, coughing. “We all feel that way. He’s a trouble magnet.”

“… How long have we been here?” Emily mused. “Thanksgiving is just around the corner.”

“You’ve been here for three days.” Reid said emerging from the bathroom, tying the drawstring on the pants. “I’ve been here for two.” He looked up at them. “Thanksgiving is in another two days.”

“Reid.” Hotch said, watching the young man. Reid moved over to the wall, picking up a bottle of gatorade and opening it, gulping some down. He turned and looked at the others.

“Anyone want some?”

“… I’ll take one.” Emily said. Reid tossed her one. 

“Anyone else?” He asked.

“Reid. Sit down.”

“Hotch.” Reid responded, turning and looking at the man. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Yeah. I’m hurt. He hit me. He kicked me. He threw me down the stairs. I’ll live. Just some bruises.” He sat down on the empty bed across from Hotch and stared the man in the eyes. “I’ll live. But I don’t want to talk about it. If I do, I’ll puke again.”

“Reid…” Hotch said, reaching out and gripping the boy’s shoulder. 

“Please, Hotch. Not right now.” Reid said, softly. “… Please.” Hotch closed his eyes and sighed.

“Alright, Reid…”

“… Thank you. I… I just want to rest…” Reid mumbled slowly lying down. Morgan was right there, covering him with the blankets. “You guys should get some sleep, too… you’re sick.”

“We’re fine, kid.” Morgan said.

“… No you’re not. You’re shaking.”

“… Damn.” Emily chuckled. “He’s good.”

“Everyone get in bed.” Hotch ordered. “He won’t rest until we do.”

“Damn right.” Reid muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

“We found the car.” Agent Kehoe said, striding into the room. Perry looked up from his desk.

“Sorry?”

“We found the SUV he took from us.” Kehoe repeated, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “He ditched it at an old service station. We have nothing, Perry.” She slapped the folder down on her superiors’ desk. “And Agent Jareau is driving Stuer up the wall. She checks in at least three times a day. And TA Garcia is hounding Barta the same way. And now TA Lynch is bugging him too on Garcia’s behalf. He’s getting pretty ruffled.”

Perry sighed. “How would you feel if this entire team were missing, Sara?” He asked, looking at her. “Just you and Barta.”

“… I… I guess I would be the same as Agent Jareau. I would be frantic.”

“They’re close. Did you know that Dr. Reid is the godfather of Agent Jareau’s son?” Perry asked.

“… I… no. I didn’t.” Kehoe admitted. “But we’re not getting anything off of the sketch. And the car he left with us is stolen… We have NOTHING, Perry.” SSA Perry stood and walked out of his office. She followed. They ended up in their meeting room with the others on their team. Harper, Patroni and Stuer looked up at them.

“… Buried in the nothing is something.” The man leaned back. “… He talked like… he was entitled. That Dr. Reid was meant to fall into his hands… He seemed insulted that Reid did not come on the raid when he had given the information TO Reid. And when he called in… did you hear his voice? He called Dr. Reid by his first name… spoke as if he were familiar with him… as if he knew him…” 

“He’s under the delusion that he and Dr. Reid are engaged in a relationship.” Harper concluded. “Dr. Reid doesn’t know this man. But he sure knows Dr. Reid. He’s been stalking him.”

“Harper. I want you and Patroni to take the sketch to Dr. Reid’s home. Ask around, see if anyone has noticed a man like that hanging around. Go to the places he frequents. Ask Garcia and Jareau about that.” Perry ordered.

“Sure thing.” Patroni said, and he and Harper ran from the room.

“Kehoe, you’re with me. Let’s get out to that service station.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch was woken by a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and stared up into Reid’s face. The boy smiled.

“Hey… Here.” Reid murmured, helping Hotch sit up. The man’s head was pounding. Hotch groaned as Reid made him take more medicine.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Reid said softly, laying a hand on Hotch’s thigh. He smiled. “And… I’ll be okay.” Hotch glanced at the others. They were all asleep. He looked back at Reid, and reached out, laying a hand on the young doctor’s cheek. Reid closed his eyes and nuzzled into Hotchner’s hand. Hotch felt his heart break as he stared at the face of the man he loved… the boy looked so scared and lost, reaching out desperately for comfort. Hotch leaned over and drew Reid’s head up. Then, cradling Reid’s face in his hands, he kissed him. Reid whimpered, sliding onto the bed and melting into Hotch’s arms.

“I’m so sorry…” The boy whispered.

“Shhh… You’re okay… Whatever he did to you, he did it against your will. You hold no responsibility. Understand?”

“Hotch… he’s going to want more.” Reid mumbled, looking down. “And… I have to let him have it.”

“Reid, no.” Hotch said, firmly.

“If I resist… he’ll kill you…” Reid whimpered. Hotch closed his eyes, letting out a breath. He gently rubbed circles over Reid’s back. “What do I do then?”

“… It’s just another storm…” Hotch whispered. “It will blow over.”

“… What?”

“Just remember that it won’t last forever…” Hotch said. It was killing him, having to say these words to Reid. “And when it’s over, I’ll be here for you.” Reid gave a long, shuddering sigh. Hotch closed his eyes, holding his lover close. “Reid… I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Reid asked, softly.

“I’m sorry I can’t protect you from this…”

“Aaron… It’s my choice. And I choose to protect YOU.”

“You shouldn’t have to choose.” Hotch insisted angrily. Reid just smiled, then pulled away and stood when Emily stirred, beginning to wake. He walked over to the work bench where a new bowl of soup stood, and he began to prepare the meal for his team.

“I’m really getting sick of soup.” Morgan bitched when Reid woke him and handed him a bowl. Reid scowled at him.

“Be grateful.” He said in a slight growl. “Everything we have down here… food, water, medicine… I’m paying for with HIM.” Morgan stared at Reid in horror, and then guilt flooded his eyes.

“Reid… I… I’m sorry.” He gasped. Reid stood and turned away, preparing the soup for Rossi.

“It’s okay.” Reid said, quietly. “You would do the same for me.” He gave Emily and Rossi their soup, and was pleased that Rossi’s hands were steady enough to eat on his own. Just as with the past couple of days, when they were finished eating, the door opened and Shane called down the stairs.

“Reid… Stay here, man.” Morgan hissed. “We won’t let him touch you.”

“… He’ll kill you.” Reid said, looking at Morgan. “And then he’ll touch me anyway.” And he went up the stairs. He didn’t look at Shane, he just crossed over to the sink and did the dishes. When he was done, he stood looking out the window over the sink.

“Here.” He heard Shane say. Reid turned and looked. He was holding out a pair of sneakers. “Put them on.” Reid blinked, but silently took them and the offered socks. He sat down the pulled them on, then looked up at the jacket he was being offered. Slowly standing, he pulled it on. Then Shane took his hand, and they walked out of the house. Reid blinked, confused. He looked at the man, who had his eyes closed and was taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Mist filled the woods, giving it an eerie feeling. The cold wind rattled the brown leaves. Some of them lost their grip, and fluttered through the air to land on the ground with their fallen comrades.

Shane led Reid across the ground, the frost covered leaves crunching under their treads. They walked into the misty woods. Nervous, Reid turned back and glanced at the house. His only comfort was knowing that for now, his friends were warm, alive and for the most part, safe. And that when he came back, he could be with them again. He though of Hotch… how he wanted to be held in the man’s arms right now… But he felt guilty. It was because of him that Hotch was here. In two days, he was supposed to spend Thanksgiving with Jack and Haley. And somehow, Reid doubted that would happen… poor Jack… Not knowing where his daddy was…

“What is disturbing you?” Shane asked, softly. Reid looked up at the man. “You look so sad…”

“… Why would you care…” Reid mumbled, looking away. Shane curled an arm around him and they continued walking. 

“Because I love you…” Shane told him. Reid frowned.

“You only think you do.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“… Because all you have done is hurt me.”

“I don’t want to!” Shane cried, stopping and spinning Reid to face him. “Why won’t you just accept that we BELONG together!”

“Because I don’t love you!” Reid cried. “Because if you loved me, you wouldn’t hurt me! You wouldn’t hold me here against my will!”

“I don’t.” Shane said, and Reid stared at him. The man removed his hands from Reid and backed away. “Go ahead. Leave.” Reid gave him a pained look.

“You know I can’t…”

“It’s not that you CAN’T, Spencer… you won’t.” Shane said, a look of triumph on his face. “And that is your CHOICE. You CHOOSE to stay with me.”

“Leaving will mean the deaths of four people who mean more to me in this world than anything.” Reid said. “The door may be unlocked, but I am still very much a prisoner as long as you have ANY one on my team down in that basement.”

“It is still a choice.” Shane said. “If you choose to stay, you choose the whole package. Me included.” Reid sighed and turned away, staring off into the mist. He had no idea which way the house was, so he just stood there. A moment later, he heard the crunch of leaves, and then a warm arm around him again.

“I can make you so happy… if you would let me.” Shane whispered.

“… No.” Reid said, turning his face away from the man as he guided them along through the woods again. “I was happy before you came into my life.”

“But were you loved?”

“… Yes.” Reid admitted. “I was. I still am. And that person is worried sick about me.”

“… What?” Shane gasped, looking shocked. Reid suddenly had a feeling that he shouldn’t have told Shane that he loved someone else. “… Who?”

“I’m not telling you! You’ll hurt them!” Reid cried.

“TELL ME!” Shane screamed, grabbing Reid’s arms and shaking him.

“NO!” Reid cried wildly, struggling. “Please! I want to go back!”

“… It’s one of them.” Shane hissed, staring back towards the house. Reid stared at him, scared.

“Who… n-no… no it… it isn’t…” Reid gasped. “He…”

“Agent Hotchner.”

“… What?” Reid gasped, and Shane saw terror fill the young man before him. Snarling, he turned and stalked towards the house.

“No!” Reid cried. “NO!” And he stumbled after him. “No, please!” He grabbed the man’s hand and fell to his knees on the frozen ground. Shane spun and stared down at him, a homicidal fury burning in his eyes. “Please…” Reid begged. “I’ll do anything…”

“… Anything?”

“… Anything to keep my team safe…”

“Anything to keep Agent Hotchner safe?”

“… Yes.”

“… Prove it.”

“What?”

“Show me.” Shane hissed, and Reid stared up at the man. He knew almost immediately what was wanted. Reid cringed, feeling tears forming in his eyes. But silently, he nodded. He didn’t trust his voice at that moment. Slowly, he moved his shaking hands to the front of Shane’s pants, unbuckling the belt. He winced as he felt a hand stroking his hair, and the feeling of the man watching made him squirm. He undid the button on the jeans and slid the zipper down, folding back the flaps of fabric. Fighting the urge to be sick, he peeled down the waistline of the green boxers and freed Shane’s manhood. 

This was really the first time he had gotten a look at it… He shuddered. Why the hell couldn’t the man obsessed with him be impotent?! He mentally chided himself. If Shane were impotent, he would likely have killed Reid. Okay. He was alive. Big plus. Kind of… Okay, new thought. Why the hell couldn’t the man feel he needed to compensate?! It always hurt a bit when Hotch made love to Reid, even when he was thoroughly prepared before hand; the pain only enhanced the pleasure. But THIS… 

Reid winced. The girth of this man’s member fully aroused would be significant. It would hurt like hell. Reid wondered why he found comfort in this… Why would he be GLAD that it would hurt? Perhaps because he found the idea of a sexual assault feeling good revolting…? 

He never wanted to experience sexual pleasure with anyone other than Hotch… That had to be why. He didn’t want pleasure at this man’s hands… but he didn’t really want pain either… pain was… well… pain! And he was NOT a masochist! He would have put it off as long as he could, but he knew that Shane wouldn’t let him any longer. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed, fighting the urge to vomit. It was likely that this man would take him completely today.

“What are you waiting for?” Shane hissed, jerking Reid out of his thoughts. He glanced down, running his tongue over dry lips, then moved forwards. His stomach turned as he placed his lips on the top of the man’s growing erection. Trying to hold his hand steady, he wrapped his fingers around the base; he would never be able to fully swallow the man’s length, so he had to make up for that. 

Shane gasped, threading his fingers in Reid’s chestnut brown hair, massaging his scalp. Reid whimpered slightly at the unwanted touch, sliding down the man’s arousal, taking it in as far as he could. He swallowed, trying to fight down the need to gag. Shane moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward slightly. Reid swallowed again, then began to slowly move back and forth, firmly rubbing with his tongue and grating his teeth along the skin.

“God… Spencer…” The man groaned, thrusting again. Reid winced and whimpered again, making the man gasp at the small vibrations that made. Reid wanted so badly to just bite down… He forced his thoughts back to the house… back to the basement… to the people who were counting on him… To Hotch… And the tears finally fell. But Reid persisted. He would NOT let this man hurt his team. Reid lost track of time. He focused only on what he was doing. And who he was doing it for.

He was unprepared when Shane climaxed. He choked on the hot fluids in his mouth and fell to his hands and knees and spat it out, coughing. Shane didn’t pay attention. He had stumbled back to lean against a tree. After a moment, he fastened his pants and watched Reid who had slowly stumbled to his feet. 

“From now on.” Shane gasped, his voice hoarse. “You will sleep with me, in my bed.” Reid slowly looked in his direction and nodded, hugging himself. Shane pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to Reid, pulling the boy into his arms, feeling him tense. He embraced Reid, then guided him through the woods again. 

They walked for a long time. Reid was tired and cold by the time they got back to the house. He was relieved to finally kick off the wet shoes. He walked to the door to the basement and waited.

“You’re not going back down there yet.” Shane said. “Come on. You could use a hot bath.”

Reid stared at him. He didn’t deny that. He was just afraid of what would come WITH the bath. But he didn’t say a word. He just nodded and followed Shane out of the room. Shane started a bath for Reid, complete with bubbles. Reid just watched silently from the corner of the bathroom, rubbing his arms apprehensively.

“Come on, Spencer.” The man said, turning and facing him. Reid eyed him, then slowly approached. Shane smiled slightly, pulling on the hem of Reid’s shirt. Reid let the man undress him, and kiss him. Reid let the man do whatever he wanted. He lifted the lanky young man into his arms and set him in the tub, still tasting his lips… He ran his hand down Reid’s body and between his legs. Reid gasped, and Shane slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth, beginning to stroke his manhood beneath the water and bubbles.

Reid’s hands fumbled around and finally gripped the sides of the tub, writhing and lifting his hips into Shane’s touch. His mind was screaming and crying, but Reid tried to drown it out by moaning. He had to give this man what he wanted to keep his team safe. And what Shane wanted was for Reid to show that he enjoyed his touch…

Reid groaned, his body tingling with both the pleasant warmth of the bath, and with the hand stroking his awakening arousal. He didn’t fight it… in fact, he willed his orgasm to come as soon as possible… he wanted it to end. He jumped at another hand on his thigh… it moved down between his legs, and then a finger slid into him. Reid threw his head back with a strangled cry as a finger tip rubbed over his prostate, and he found his release.

After a few minutes, he realized that it wasn’t just his own gasping that he heard. He heard the rustling of clothes, and then arms lifted him out of the tub. Reid kept his eyes tightly shut. He knew what was coming; Shane was naked. He was laid down on the bed, and hands moved over his wet body. He was trembling. He couldn’t stop that. But he continued to keep his eyes closed and just willed it to be over as soon as possible… so he could get back to his team… get back to Hotch. At this point, he didn’t care if they didn’t keep their relationship a secret from the team. He just wanted the man to hold him… tell him it would be okay. Kiss him…

He cried out as a finger slid into his body again and he fisted his hands in the blankets. Shane wasn’t taking his time. He added a second finger quickly, and a third not long after that. Reid winced and whimpered again when the fingers left his body. It wasn’t enough… it was going to hurt. A lot. The preparation wasn’t enough…

Hands spread his legs open and tilted his hips. 

Then a pressure. A hot pressure as he felt the blunt tip of Shane’s erection pressing up against him. The pressure grew and grew, and then there was agony as Reid’ body gave. He yelped as his body was painfully stretched by the unwanted penetration. Shane groaned loudly, sliding deeper and deeper into the young man’s body. Reid whined loudly, tears falling down his face. But Shane wasn’t concerned with that. He was only thinking about the hot flesh wrapped tightly around his length. It amazed him how the muscles tightened and contracted around him, seemingly hugging his erection, drawing it deeper still.

Reid breathed harshly through clenched teeth, groaning at the pain. He hissed when Shane drew out, leaving just the head of his erection in his body, then plowed forwards. Reid yelped, feeling something give. Then he felt a wet heat tricking over his leg. He gasped as Shane didn’t hesitate, but repeated the movement. It became a steady thing, pumping his thick erection into the thin body beneath him, and it was amazing. He was in heaven…

Reid however, was in hell. It hurt. There was no pleasure in this. And Reid felt like something had to be wrong with him for him to feel that this was a good thing. He drowned in the pain in his body, the sick feeling in his stomach, and the pounding guilt in his soul. How could he go back down to that basement? How could he ever look Aaron in the eye again? He just wanted to curl up in a corner and die… leave this world… the pain, the humiliation, the defeat…

He cried out at an especially hard thrust, and at the sudden jolt of pleasure that came with it. He whimpered and rolled his head from side to side, writhing under the large man. He was growling something into Reid’s ear now… Reid didn’t understand it. His pulse was pounding in his ears, and he lifted his hips slightly, trying to find relief. But only another shock of pain… of pleasure. He gasped as Shane hooked his knees over his shoulders, giving him a new angle to work with. Reid cried out. This was a different pain, shooting up his spine. Shane leaned forward, increasing the pressure on Reid’s body as he was bent almost double. It was getting hard to breath. Then there was a hand stroking his penis. God, no…

Reid writhed, trying to straighten his body out… there was a pressure building… it was in his gut, his heart, his lungs, his very brain… He felt like his mind was going to implode in on itself… his heart was breaking, the shards lacerating his very soul… The pressure was getting to be too much as his body did exactly what Shane wanted it to. Reid’s length was hard in the man’s hand, and his body was gearing itself up for another unwanted release.

“Please…” Reid cried out. He was begging for it to end… he wanted to be alone, curled up in the dark… he hated the dark. But right now, he longed for its comfort. He longed to fall into it, be swallowed for all eternity… then, something snapped. He threw his head back and screamed as his body betrayed him yet again, falling into the throes of a powerful, unwelcome orgasm. The thrusting became harder and faster… deep and frantic. And then the man groaned loudly. A few final shallow thrusts and a splash of heat. And then the man moved away and it was over. Reid couldn’t move. He felt so heavy… Then, arms under his body again… he was being carried. Then, warmth. He was back in the tub. And that was the last thing he remembered before that wonderful darkness swallowed him.


	7. Chapter 7

“—eid… Reid… come on, Reid, open your eyes…” Reid recognized the voice. It made him feel warm and safe…

“… Come on, kid…” That was Morgan… Why did he sound like that? Long, gentle fingers on his hand.

“Reid? Can you hear me?”

“Let him take his time, for God’s sake! He’s been through enough! He may not be READY to wake up!” Emily and Rossi… What had he been through?

“Reid? Spencer?” Hotch again. Reid turned his head and opened his eyes.

“… Hotch!” He gasped, and sat bolt upright. And immediately regretted it. “AH!!!”

“Easy!” Rossi scolded him. “Take it slow, Reid.” Reid leaned into Hotch, whimpering.

“It hurts…” He gasped, fighting back tears, not from the pain, but from the sheer humiliation. He winced at a hand in his lower back, and an arm around his shoulders. The arm was Hotch, the hand was Morgan. Reid vaguely registered that his team had managed to get some pants onto his thin body, but his torso was bare.

“Hotch…” Reid breathed, looking at the man. “Are… are you alright?”

“What?”

“You’ve been crying!” Reid gasped. Hotch stared at him with red, swollen eyes. He just stared back at Reid.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Reid…” Emily said smiling. “We pretty much all did at some point…”

“But… but he didn’t hurt you, right?” Reid gasped, staring at Hotch with wide eyes. Hotch blinked, then shook his head. 

“No… why would he?” Hotch asked. Reid looked down, then winced.

“Hotch… ‘scuse me…” He said suddenly, pushing the man aside and stumbling to his feet. He yelped at the pain in his lower back, nearly doubling over and staggering towards the bathroom. There were strong arms around him and Hotch helped him. He guided Reid into the bathroom and closed the door, watching the young man slide down the wall to sit on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Reid…”

“He knows.” Reid gasped. Hotch frowned and knelt, rubbing Reid’s back. 

“Knows what?” He asked.

“… About us. He knows that you and I…” Reid trailed off.

“… So now he’s using me against you?”

“… Yes.” Reid whispered. He looked up at Hotch, staring at the look of guilt in the dark brown eyes. “Hotch. Please don’t…”

“Reid… he’s hurting you…”

“And I’ll let him.” Reid insisted. “I love you, Aaron. I would die for you.”

“Reid, I can’t let you do this for me.”

“You would do the same for me.” Reid replied, firmly. 

“… Well, yes, but—“

“Hotch.” Reid cut him off. “He’s not interested in anyone else. It has to be ME. And if I don’t give in to him, it’s not just YOU that he’ll hurt… it will be the others, too. Just… promise me something…”

“Anything…” Hotch murmured, kneeling before Reid and laying a hand on his face. 

“… Don’t stop loving me…?” Reid whimpered, fixing desperate eyes on the man. Hotch’s heart broke for him…

“Never.” Hotch whispered, then leaned in and kissed Reid, ever so gently. “Never…” He breathed again, pulling Reid into his chest and holding him close. And finally, Reid was able to break down and cry. Hotch let him. He ran his hand up and down Reid’s back, resting his cheek on top of Reid’s head, and he rocked him gently. They stayed like that for a long time…

Hotch looked up at a soft knock on the door. It opened slowly, and Rossi stepped in. He closed the door behind himself and stared down at Hotch and Reid. Reid was curled up, halfway in Hotch’s lap. His head was on the man’s shoulder, his arms around his waist. Reid’s eyes were half closed as he stared off into space. There were faint tear tracks on his face, but the tears no longer fell. Every now and then, a small whimpering mew would pass his lips. The boy looked drained. Rossi knelt, finally tearing his eyes off of Reid and looking at Hotch. The Unit Chief stared at the senior agent, his own eyes full of anger, pity and remorse.

“How’s he doing?” Rossi asked, softly.

“… About as well as can be expected.” Hotch said, not even pausing the gentle rocking motion he had managed to soothe Reid with.

“Well… If anyone can get him through this, it’s you.” Rossi said. Hotch blinked. “Come on, Aaron. Did you really think I didn’t know?”

“… I’m sorry?” Hotch blurted, looking startled. He stopped the rocking motion. 

“You and Reid.” Rossi said, smirking slightly. “You wear his birthstone in a ring around your neck. And he wears yours.”

“… How… What are you talking about?”

“come on, Hotch.” Rossi scoffed. “I saw it in Denver. We shared a hotel room. You don’t wear a suit and tie to bed.”

“Oh.”

“His fell out of his shirt once when he was sleeping on the jet.” Rossi continued. “At first, I thought maybe it was a class ring. Maybe it was really orange. Caltech. But it looked red. Then I saw your ring and it all came together. It was a ruby. Your birthstone. And I’ve noticed you two watching each other. And… I saw you two one night.”

“What?”

“… I happened to be in the neighborhood by Reid’s apartment. And I saw you two walking down the street. You had your arm around him.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, Aaron. Believe me, I have NO right to say anything to anyone about fraternizing with other Agents.” Rossi snorted, and Hotch smiled, weakly. “From what I’ve seen, I think you and Reid have been good for each other. He’s never been happier.”

“Now he’s never been more miserable.” Hotch snarled.

“He’ll be okay, Aaron. Just be there for him. That’s all he’ll want.”

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch…” Hotch hissed, tightening his hold on Reid. Reid squeaked slightly, blinking himself out of the trance he had fallen into. He turned his head and looked at Rossi.

“What are you doing out of bed?!” He demanded. The elder agents blinked and looked at him, then both chuckled. Hotch pressed a kiss to the crown of Reid’s head. Reid blinked and sat up, looking alarmed. He looked back and forth between Hotch and Rossi.

“He knows, Reid. It’s okay.”

“He does? You told him?” Reid asked.

“He figured it out.”

“… Damn.”

“Yeah. I know.” Hotch said. “We’re gonna have to be more careful. You need to make sure your ring won’t fall out of your shirt when you sleep.” Reid blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

“And maybe YOU need to stop pulling me into your office to “scold” me about things!” The boy hissed back. Rossi blinked, then grinned and chuckled at the look on Hotchner’s face.

“You two ready to come out now?” Rossi asked. “It’s been hell keeping Morgan from breaking down the door.” Hotch rolled his eyes, and looked down at Reid.

“You ready?”

“… I just wanna lie down…” Reid admitted. Hotch nodded. He slowly shifted out from under Reid and stood, then helped the boy to his feet. Reid winced, grateful for the arm around him.

“Reid.” Hotch said, and Reid turned to look at him. Hotch reached up, gently caressing the side of his face with his knuckles, then leaned forward and kissed him. Reid closed his eyes, slumping against him. Rossi watched in silence, taking in the feelings of relief he sensed coming from the two younger men before him. When they finished with their tender gesture, he opened the door and helped Hotch assist Reid over to the bed. Morgan was immediately hovering. Reid found himself sitting ON a pillow and leaning up against several more with his team hovering just like Morgan. He looked around at them. 

“I’m not dying! Jeeze! Get back into bed before you smother me!” They ignored him.

“Reid…” Morgan said, taking Reid’s hand. Reid stared at him a moment, then pulled his hand away. 

“When I want to talk about it, I’ll come talk to you about it.” Reid said, firmly. Morgan frowned slightly, but nodded. “right now, I just want to rest. I’m tired.” 

And so they let him rest. He rested until three in the afternoon. Then the dumb waiter whirled to life. Reid woke, but Morgan beat him to the thing. 

“… Finally. Something other than soup.” The man announced. Reid raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” He asked.

“… Hamburger Helper.”

“… Oh. Gross.” Emily said, making a face.

“Hey. Don’t knock the Hamburger Helper. That’s about as gourmet as I get in the kitchen.” Hotch said with a slight smile. Reid looked at him and grinned.

“I always call out for Chinese.” Rossi admitted.

“Uhg… Men.” Emily sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Hey now.” Morgan said as he passed out the dishes. “Be nice or you don’t get any!” Then he frowned. “We’re one short.”

“He will expect me to eat with him.” Reid said, softly. The others stared at him.

“Reid…” Morgan said, slowly.

“Go ahead. I’m not really hungry, anyway.”

“Reid. Your stomach just growled.”

“I know. But honestly, the though of eating makes me feel sick.” Reid confessed. The others stared at him, concerned. But then, the door at the top of the stairs opened. “Here we go…” Reid sighed, standing.

“Spencer?”

“Coming.” Reid called, and limped towards the door. His team watched him go. Reid paused at the bottom of the stairs to look back at them. He hid the fear well… it didn’t show on his face. But they could see it in his eyes. He gave them a brave smile, then disappeared up the stairs.

“I hate this.” Morgan gasped, shaking his head. “Just… letting him go like that.”

“We have no choice.” Hotch said. “If Reid doesn’t give him what he wants, he’ll kill us.”

“I think I’d rather die than let him hurt Reid again!” Morgan cried.

“I KNOW!” Hotch suddenly shouted, standing and glaring at the man. “But Reid would never forgive himself. If this is how he feels it has to be done, then we will do it. All he’s doing is trying to ensure that we all get out of here ALIVE.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“How are you feeling, Spencer?” Shane asked, grinning. He wrapped his arms around Reid and embraced him. Reid tensed up, eyes wide and breath catching in his throat. Shane frowned and stepped back. “What’s wrong?” Reid stared at the man in disbelief.

“… Whuh… What?!”

“Are you okay?”

“… Uh… No!” Reid cried, shaking his head. “You r-- uh… you HURT me!” He caught himself before he used the word ‘rape’… That might anger Shane and trigger another snap and attack… Reid wasn’t sure he could handle that again… As it was, he was struggling to compartmentalize what had happened to him earlier that morning…

“I’m sorry.” Shane said, looking down at the floor. The man seemed filled with remorse. “I didn’t mean to… it was just… so good…” And he moaned in appreciation of the memory. Reid however wrapped his arms around his abdomen and stared at the floor, clenching his jaw and focusing on the pain throbbing in his body.

“… Spencer?” Reid jerked himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Shane. “Sit.” The man said, gesturing towards the little kitchen table. Reid blinked. Dinner was already sitting there… Lasagna and salad. Reid sighed and gingerly sat down, wincing. He ate. Despite his stomach’s protests. He felt ill. But he did what Shane wanted him to do. He “enjoyed” their dinner. Engaged in quiet conversation… allowed the subtle touch of Shane’s hand on his own… Allowed the brushes against him as they cleaned the kitchen together. 

Then, Shane gave him sneakers and a jacket again, while tucking a blanket under his own arm. Reid eyed him, nervously, but put them on and allowed the man to lead him out of the house by the hand… It was cold. Their breath misted on the air.

“Where are we going?” Reid asked.

“You’ll see.” Shane said, grinning. “It’s a surprise.” Reid wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t resist. He followed Shane through the woods, shivering. 

They walked for nearly half an hour, before the emerged from the trees and stood on a small ridge, overlooking a fair sized pond. The sun was setting over the trees behind it, and the loons could be heard, their haunting calls drifting across the water. Reid was captured by the tranquility of the scene. It all seemed so surreal… that he could suddenly be in such a beautiful, relaxing place in the midst of a nightmare… In that moment, tears came to his eyes. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and for a moment, he imagined that it was Hotch holding him. And he leaned back into the strong chest and sighed. 

Shane moved them back and spread out the blanket he had brought and they sat down on it. Shane leaned up against a tree, with Reid sitting between his legs, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the shivering young man and held him close as they watched the setting sun, and the mist creeping out onto the lake, listening to the loons. The sky burned orange and gold, then darkened in shades of reds and purples, before darkening to a deep blue. And even then they didn’t move. Reid stared up at the countless stars, silently identifying constellations and the individual stars in them…

Reid wasn’t sure how long they sat there… He grew tired. The moon was high overhead, shining from the heavens, and from the glossy surface of the lake before them. But eventually, the arms tightened around him.

“You ready to go back?” Shane murmured, and the illusion shattered. Reid suddenly realized that he had fallen into a waking dream… he had been with Hotch, in a kind of moment that they rarely ever had with one another. But then the man holding him spoke, and it was Shane again. Reid felt the cold spread through his thin frame again. He left the serene place of beauty, and love… and fell back into hell… back into the arms of the devil. Those arms drew him to his feet and began to lead him back to the house that was his prison.

They returned to the house and Shane took Reid’s jacket, hanging it on a peg on the wall. Then he pushed Reid into the bathroom.

“Shower.” He told him, giving him a fresh towel. Then he closed the door. Reid sighed and turned on the water, stepping into the shower as soon as it was warm enough. He took his time, not to enjoy the shower, but to avoid going back out there to Shane. But he couldn’t put it off forever. So he finally turned off the water and dried himself off. Then he realized… he had no clothes. He inwardly groaned, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. Shane was staring out the window. He turned and smiled at Reid.

“Go ahead and get in bed.” The man said. “I’ll shower and join you.” And he went into the bathroom. Reid winced and shuddered, clutching the towel tightly. He did NOT want to sleep in the same bed with this man. And he REALLY didn’t want to sleep NAKED with him. But he had no choice. Thinking of Hotch, he dropped the towel and slid into bed. Ten minutes later, Shane emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry. Reid’s eyes drifted to the man’s groin. He winced and turned away, swallowing the urge to gag. His stomach gave an unsettling lurch. A moment later, he felt he bed shift, and he was pulled into a hard, warm body. Reid tensed and waited. But nothing happened. Shane just lay there and held him. Then he leaned over and kissed Reid’s cheek.

“Goodnight.” The man whispered, and settled down. Reid lay still as he could for a long time. Eventually, Shane’s breathing slowed and evened out. The man was asleep. Reid wanted to cry in relief. Slowly, he rolled away from Shane and closed his eyes. His fingers curled around the ring on the chain about his neck and he sighed. Slowly, Reid drifted to sleep, and dreamed that he was in Hotch’s home, in Hotch’s room, in Hotch’s bed. In Hotch’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid woke when Shane left the bed in the morning. He slowly rolled onto his back, watching the man. Shane turned and looked down at him, smiling.

“I’m going out. Fix breakfast for yourself and your friends. I’ll be back before lunch.” And he turned and left. Reid sighed. He lay in the bed for a long time, thinking about what had happened to him, and yet trying not to think about it at the same time.

Finally, he pulled himself out of bed. There were clothes set out for him. Gratefully, he pulled them on and shuffled into the kitchen. He prepared breakfast, and carried it down to the basement.

“Reid!” Morgan yelped, and before Reid knew it, his team had surrounded him, bombarding him with questions.

“… Back off!” Reid cried, alarmed.

“Don’t overwhelm him!” Rossi ordered, shoving the others away and relieving Reid of his burden. “… Oatmeal again.”

“Bon appetite.” Reid snorted, and bowls were passed out.

“Reid. Are you alright?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah.” Reid said, nodding and sitting down with his own bowl of cinnamony raisiny goodness. “He hasn’t touched me since… you know…” Hotch nodded, looking relieved. 

“Where were you all night, then?” Emily asked.

“… I have to sleep with him in his bed now.” Reid mumbled, staring at the floor. “and last night, we uh… went for a walk.” Hotch sighed, loudly, and Reid glanced at him. “Believe me… I would much rather sleep down here with you guys.”

“We know, kid…” Rossi said. “We know.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Shane returned, he called Reid upstairs. Still limping from the assault the previous day, Reid obeyed, much to the chagrin of his team. He helped Shane bring in the groceries; the fixings for Thanksgiving dinner. Reid wasn’t looking forward to it. And he almost burst out laughing AND burst into tears when Shane told him that he was expected to cook it.

“… Not unless you want your house burned down!” Reid cried, looking half amused and half terrified. “I have no IDEA how to do this!”

“… I’ll let the woman come up and show you.” Shane said, suddenly. He went downstairs. Reid listened to some angry voices, then tones of confused disbelief. A moment later, Shane returned with Agent Prentiss. Reid looked at her and smiled.

“Emily.”

“… You don’t know how to cook? Reid… you’re a genius…” She said, slowly. She looked surprised, and amused. Reid shrugged.

“I like microwaves.” He said. “Cooking isn’t my thing.”

“… It’s not rocket science.” Shane snorted.

“… At least I KNOW Rocket Science. I do NOT know cooking!” Reid announced. Shane and Emily blinked, then Emily grinned. She and Reid looked at each other, and laughed. Shane eyed them. 

“… I’ll be in the living room.” He grumbled. “No funny stuff.” And he showed them the gun he had, then left.

“… Where are the knives?” Emily asked.

“Emily!” Reid hissed, eyes wide. “Are you crazy?”

“… the food isn’t going to chop itself up, Reid.”

“… Oh.”

“I wouldn’t risk the team.” Emily said.

“… Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“You really don’t know how to cook?”

“… I’ve never read a cookbook.” Reid confessed, shrugging. Emily stared at him, then smiled and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him.

“You holding up okay?”

“… So so.” Reid confessed, shrugging. She smiled and nodded.

“Alright. Well… it’s about time I got to teach the genius something.”

Reid found that soon, he had almost forgotten that he and his team were prisoners. He and Emily worked all day together in the kitchen. They had a silent agreement that they wouldn’t speak of the situation at hand. They just made small talk. Told stories… they were smiling and laughing… it felt so… normal. They were worlds away from reality in those hours in the small kitchen. And Reid grew to understand more and more what she was to him. 

Emily was VERY dear to him, like the older sister he had never had. He never really noticed, but she had taught him so much. Just like the others had. Each and ever member of the team had impacted his life in so many ways… They were his family. Eventually, he raised his eyes and found Shane watching them from the doorway. Reid straightened and stared at the man, no fear in his eyes. This man was NOT going to hurt his family. 

And suddenly, Reid found himself looking back on what had been done to him. And he wasn’t sick. He wasn’t afraid. He didn’t regret it. And he wasn’t afraid to do it again. His family was his everything. His body was a small sacrifice to keep them safe. He turned away from Shane and helped Emily pull the turkey out of the oven. 

Amazing how so simple a thing like cooking with a friend could suddenly warp the world around you… a confusing, unfair world suddenly made perfect sense. It helped one’s mind and spirit calm and see things for what they were. It helped one to realize what was more important than anything in the world. And for Reid, that was his team. And in those moments of revelation, Reid had full confidence that Perry and his team would find them. And somehow, deep down, he knew that they would all get home safe. 

“You know…” Reid said suddenly, looking at Emily. She blinked at him. “I think that when all of this is over, and we’re all home safe, I’ll go visit mom for a while.” Emily stared at him, eyes darting to Shane in the doorway. The man had gone from casually watching them to glaring at the back of Reid’s head.

“Reid…”

“I’m not afraid of him.” Reid snorted, knowing perfectly well that Shane was listening. Emily eyed Reid, concerned. “I haven’t spent a lot of time with mom. It isn’t fair. I think I’ll ask Hotch for some time off when we get back to the BAU. When we go home.” Emily’s eyes widened and Reid turned as Shane walked across the room. He stood and faced the man, staring up at him. Shane glared down at Reid with narrowed eyes.

“… When you go home?” He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

“Yeah. When we go home.”

“This is your home now.”

“No. It isn’t.” Reid said, calmly.

“… It is.”

“No. This is a house where I am being forced to live. I believe that the saying is ‘Home is where the heart is’.” Emily winced and Shane’s eyes flashed. “My heart sure as hell isn’t HERE.” Reid finished. The kitchen was filled with a resounding smack as Reid was struck across the cheek. His head whipped to the side and he swayed a bit, but quickly turned back to face the man. “It’s NOT with someone who will force me to do things against my will, and who will hit me if I say something he doesn’t like.” Shane slapped Reid again.

“Shut your mouth!”

“This isn’t a relationship, Shane! This is a delusion! YOUR delusion!” Reid snapped. Another slap, this one making the young man stumble a bit. But he bounced right back, staring the man down. “I am not your soul mate.” Reid hissed, his eyes flashing. “I am your VICTIM.” Shane stared, just as shocked as Emily. “I’m your prisoner. Your HOSTAGE. And you are trying to make me your slave. You have abused me, assaulted me, threatened me, blackmailed me and RAPED me. No matter WHAT you think, I am NOT your soul mate, I will NEVER love you and no matter what you do, you will NEVER have me.” 

Shane’s eyes blazed. He whirled and seized Emily by the arm, flung open the door to the basement and shoved her through. Emily yelped as she fell back. Rossi was there at the bottom of the stairs, and he managed to catch her before her skull smacked into the concrete floor… However, he had sacrificed his own backside for her sake, and likely had a bruised tailbone.

“Are you alright?” Morgan asked, kneeling.

“I’m fine. But Reid isn’t.” Emily gasped, eyes wide. “Not for long, anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Hotch gasped, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what happened… what came over him. We were smiling and laughing, and then he just… changed. Became a different person. And he… he openly challenged Shane to his face!”

“What do you mean?” Morgan asked. But Emily didn’t answer… she couldn’t over the sudden commotion from upstairs. There were crashes and shouting… breaking glass… and then a long, harsh scream… Hotch grew pale. The scream died away, but picked up almost immediately… they all knew that Reid had only gone quiet long enough to take another breath. But then the scream turned to loud, defiant shouting. And then there was a crash, and this time it was Shane who screamed, cursing at the top of his lungs. Reid was shouting back… they couldn’t understand what either was saying. More fighting, more crashes, and then with a loud crack and a sudden final thud, everything was quiet. 

The four FBI Agents sat on the floor, staring up at the door in shocked silence. Then, there were heavy footsteps, and what sounded like something… more likely some ONE, getting dragged. And then there was nothing…

Upstairs, Shane flung Reid’s limp body onto the bed. Reid winced, groaning as blood ran down the side of his head. His entire body throbbed… he had definitely come off the worst in that fight, but he had given Shane a few battle scars in return.

“You filthy little slut…” Shane hissed. He was trembling in rage. “I’m gonna make you BEG…”

“… Oh, I will beg…” Reid groaned, turning his head and looking at Shane. “I will beg on my hands and knees… but not for myself.”

“… I think your team has outlived it’s usefulness.”

“Touch them… ANY of them…” Reid hissed, slowly sitting up. “and I’ll kill you.” Shane blinked, startled. He stared down at Reid. “Or let them go. And I’ll give you what you want.” Shane stared at Reid.

“And what is that?” He asked.

Slowly, Reid stood. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his torso covered in bruises, and more now forming. He stepped forward, his pants falling to the floor. He stepped out of them and walked right up to Shane, standing before him completely naked.

“My compliance.” Reid said, then kissed the man. Shane’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, then he groaned and shoved Reid back. The pair fell onto the bed and Reid hissed as his body was covered in rough, demanding touches… possessive and territorial. He winced as his neck and shoulders were soon covered in bite marks and hickeys… He gasped as he was flipped onto his stomach and pinned to the bed, but he couldn’t hold back the startled shout of pain at the sudden harsh penetration. He closed his eyes tightly and chewed his lower lip, whimpering at the searing pain the shot through his lower body. The burning began to ease slightly as the thrusting motions seemed to meet less resistance… the metallic scent filled his senses and Reid knew that his own blood was acting as a lubricant. He felt a kind of satisfaction, however, in his own lack of arousal. It was his own little victory in all of this… His own intense emotions boiled up in his mind, creating a kind of shield against the pain… His desire to end this was greater that his pain. 

When Shane finished, Reid was mildly surprised. Over so quickly? He blinked when the man rolled him over onto his back and hung over him. Shane stared down at Reid.

“… I will release two.” He said, and Reid stared up at him and nodded. “… Choose.”

“… Emily and Morgan.” Reid said automatically. He didn’t know WHY he chose them… he just… said their names. 

“… Done.” Shane said, standing and tossing Reid his pants while doing up his own. Reid slowly sat up, wincing and pulling his pants on. Shane grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the house. He opened the door to the basement, and handed Reid a pair of handcuffs from the kitchen cabinet as well as two scarves. 

“You will put these on them, and blindfold them. Then send them up. I will take them and drop them off in DC.” Shane said.

“… Swear it.” Reid hissed.

“… I swear.” Shane said. “I will leave them unharmed.”

“… Alright.” Reid responded, and nodded. He took the things from the man and walked down the stairs. His team was waiting for him. 

“Reid!” They cried, and Reid felt arms around himself.

“He raped you again…” Morgan gasped, seeing the blood on Reid’s pants.

“I’m fine.” Reid replied, not looking anyone in the eyes. “It was worth it.”

“what do you mean?” Rossi asked.

“Emily. Morgan.” Reid said. “I’ve negotiated your release.”

“… you WHAT?” Morgan gasped in disbelief.

“Take this chance.” Reid said. “And give me your wrists.”

“Reid… we can’t leave you here…” Emily gasped.

“I’ll still have Hotch and Rossi. YOU two bring help.” Reid said.

“… Do it.” Hotch said immediately, looking at Emily and Morgan. “I want you two out of here.”

“Hotch—“

“That’s an order, Morgan.” Hotch said firmly.

A few minutes later, Shane watched as Morgan and Emily stumbled blindly up the stairs. He looked down at Reid.

“I’ll be back tonight.” The man said, then closed and locked the basement door. A moment later, Reid’s stone cold façade faded. The boy winced and shuddered, then crumpled to the floor, whimpering. Hotch and Rossi dropped next to him.

“Reid…” Hotch gasped.

“… I’ll be okay.” Reid whispered, wincing. He looked at Rossi, who gave him a nod.

“You did good, kid.” The man said. Reid nodded back, then turned and looked up at Hotch.

“I wanted to get you out.” Reid told him. “I’m sorry. I was selfish.”

“Selfish?” Hotch asked. 

“I was going to try to get you and Emily out. But when the time came, I chose Morgan.” Reid confessed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?!” Hotch gasped, confused.

“… Because I… I wanted to be able to go to you...” Reid confessed, looking ashamed. Tears ran down his face. “I wanted to get you to safety… but I wanted you here more… I wanted to be able to come down here and… be with you.”

“Reid…” Hotch breathed, eyes wide. “… Reid… you’re not selfish. I never would have left you here… I would have made one of the others go…” He pulled Reid into his chest and hugged him tightly. Reid winced at the spikes of pain that shot through him. “I wouldn’t have let you send me away, Spencer. EVER.” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, kid.” Rossi announced, and he and Hotch each took an arm and dragged Reid to his feet. The boy yelped and stumbled, then whimpered in pain. He leaned heavily on the men, allowing them to help him into the bathroom.

“I’ll leave you to help him.” Rossi said looking at Hotch, then left, closing the door behind him. Hotch sighed and pulled the drawstring on Reid’s pants, watching them slide down the boy’s thin hips to the floor.

“Come on.” He said, getting the water turned on and stripping himself. When the water was warm, he guided Reid into the shower. Then Hotch stepped back and looked over the younger profiler, taking in all the bruises, both old and new. It infuriated him, seeing the evidence of the abuse Reid was suffering. When Reid turned around, Hotch saw the reason for the horrible screams that had been torn from his agent… shiny red burn marks… in rings… The spiral metal of a burner on a stove. Hotch felt the anger burning in him… this man was going to pay for what he had done to Reid. 

Then the burn marks were gone as Reid turned back to face him. The boy’s eyes were closed as he let the water run over him. Hotch looked down again, staring at the blood on Reid’s thighs.

“Tell me one thing.” Hotch said, suddenly. Reid blinked up at him. Hotch tore his eyes away from the blood being washed away down Reid’s legs. He looked Reid in the eye. “… Why?”

“Why what?”

“What made you provoke him?”

“… I… I dunno.” Reid admitted. He looked down, watching the blood swirling in the water, then fade. “… I guess I just realized that I was sick of this guy holding my team over my head. You’ve been here for almost a week, I guess I just… decided that it was time to do something and get SOMEONE out of here. Probably didn’t use the best methods but… Morgan and Emily are going home, so…”

“You trust him to let them go?”

“… I don’t know why but… yes.” Reid admitted. He looked up at Hotch. “Aaron. The next one I want to get out of here… is you.”

“Spencer, I’m not leaving you.”

“Rossi can stay objective. And with Shane knowing our relationship it’s dangerous for you to stay. Please understand that.”

“Oh, I understand. But I’m not leaving you.”

“Aaron, please.” Reid said, laying his hands on the man’s chest and leaning into him. “Please. I don’t want him to hurt you. If he did, I would never forgive myself. It will be easier for me to keep Rossi safe than you.”

Hotch frowned, shaking his head and gently running a wash cloth over Reid, bathing him. “No, Spencer. I’m staying with you.”

“No, you’re not.” Reid said, and when he and Hotch were staring each other in the eye again, Reid took a deep breath and said, “SSA Hotchner, that is an order.” Hotch’s eyebrows shot up. But Reid’s face was deadly serious. The kid wasn’t joking.

“… Reid…”

Reid turned away from Hotch, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. Hotch blinked and followed, grabbing a towel and helping Reid dry off and dress, before quickly drying and dressing himself. Then he wrapped an arm around Reid’s waist and helped him limp out into the main room and lie down on a bed. Rossi quickly joined them. 

“Rossi.” Reid said firmly. “If he won’t let me free two of you at once next time, I want Hotch to go.”

“Good.” Rossi said, nodding.

“Dave!” Hotch gasped, looking shocked and betrayed.

“He knows about us.” Reid said, and Hotch scowled. Reid and Rossi were ignoring him. “And I know he’ll hurt Aaron.” 

“I agree.” Rossi said with a nod. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Good. Make sure Hotch goes if I can’t.”

“You have my word, kid.” Rossi said with a nod.

“Dave. Can I talk to you?” Hotch growled.

“Yeah. Right here.” Rossi said. “The kid is right, Aaron. If Shane knows about your relationship he may hurt you to hurt Reid. You’re already feeling the pain of watching Reid get hurt for YOU. Do you wanna put him through the same thing on top of the pain he’s already going through?” Hotch stared, surprised at this reasoning. 

“No… I don’t.”

“Then—“

“But I won’t leave him!”

“I’ll be with him!” Rossi said. “I’ll take care of him!”

“Aaron… please…” Reid said, softly. He held Hotch’s hand. Hotch stared at Reid and shook his head.

“I can’t promise this, Spencer. I can’t.”

“Listen.” Rossi said. “We’ll cross that bridge when and if we come to it. With Morgan and Prentiss getting back to Quantico, Perry’s team may be able to find us.”

“I hope so.” Reid said, nodding. He sighed. “… I wonder if I’ll still have my job when I get back…?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Hotch asked.

“… I disobeyed a direct order from Strauss.” Reid admitted.

“Which was?” Rossi asked.

“She specifically told me that I was to go in, get JJ and get out. That under no circumstances were we to trade one Agent for another. I was not to remove my wire. And I did. And then I traded myself for JJ. Strauss will probably fire me.”

“… I’ll talk to her.” Hotch and Rossi both said in unison. Reid smiled.

“Thanks.” He said, softly. Hotch sighed and gently ran his fingers through Reid’s hair. He and Rossi sat on either side of Reid’s bed, keeping a silent vigil over the boy who had offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb to keep them safe…


	9. Chapter 9

Reid, Hotch and Rossi all jerked awake at the sound of the dumb waiter. Reid frowned and slowly sat up, wincing.

“I’ve got it.” Hotch said, standing. Rossi turned his head, coughing slightly.

“Toss Rossi the thermometer.” Reid told Hotch. Hotch did as he was told.

“Come on, kid.” Rossi groaned.

“Do it.” Reid said, firmly. Rossi sighed and poked the thing into his mouth. It beeped. 

“There. 99.8.” Rossi said.

“Good. Your fever is almost gone.” Reid said with a nod. “You next, Hotch.”

Hotch rolled his eyes but did as he was told. “… 98.4.” He told Reid showing the boy the thing. “Now YOU.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You.” Hotch said. “You’re flushed.” Reid scowled and snatched the thing, poking it into his mouth. It beeped and Hotch snatched it before Reid could. “… 102.4” Hotch read, and leveled a look on Reid. Reid blinked at him, innocently. “Take it easy, Reid. Don’t get sick.”

“It’s just a fever. Could be from my injuries.”

“Still.” Hotch said, then opened the dumb waiter. He stared. “… Wow.”

“What?” Reid asked.

“You and Emily made this?” Hotch asked. A moment later, mouthwatering smells drifted through the room. Reid and Rossi perked up. Hotch turned, holding plates piled with turkey and all of the fixings.

“Hm. Happy Thanksgiving.” Rossi announced accepting the plate from Hotch, who turned and handed one to Reid. Reid eyed the plate as if it were dangerous, but slowly took it.

“Reid.” Hotch said, firmly. “Eat.”

“… Okay…?” Reid said, raising an eyebrow. Hotch grabbed his own plate and sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at Reid on the bed beside him. Reid was poking at the food.

“Reid. I know he hurt you. And I know that you probably feel sick about eating right now—“

“It’s not that.” Reid said, frowning, picking up a bit of stuffing on his fork and sniffing at it. “I don’t trust this food, that’s all.”

Rossi stopped, eyes wide, fork in his mouth. “You think he poisoned it?!” He blurted around the mass of turkey on his tongue.

“No… I don’t trust it because I was the one who made it.” Reid mumbled, poking his fork into his mouth. Hotch blinked, then rolled his eyes.

“Reid…” He sighed, in amused exasperation. Reid looked up, innocently. 

“What?” He asked. Hotch smiled and moved to sit on the side of Reid’s bed. 

“Excuse us, Dave.” He said then turned, leaned forward and kissed Reid, gently.

“Hey, you’re fine. It’s a little weird watching you two but as long as all clothes stay on and there are no incriminating moans, go for it.” Rossi said. Hotch pulled away from Reid, laughing.

“Deal.” He said, glancing at Rossi. Reid smiled and blushed, forking some green bean casserole into his mouth.

“Mmm…” He hummed, closing his eyes in near orgasmic delight at the taste of one of his favorite foods. Rossi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hotch, who smiled and shrugged, then settled down to eat. And the trio fell into relaxed conversation. Reid was delighted to find that Shane had sent down large bowls of food so that the three men could have seconds. After Hotch and Rossi had both refilled their plates, they watched Reid sit down with some turkey and stuffing on his plate… and the whole bowls of green bean casserole and mashed potatoes. And he just started to stuff the food into his mouth. Rossi chuckled.

“You’re gonna make yourself sick, kid.”

“The skinny ones always eat more than you think is possible.” Hotch pointed out, chuckling.

“They’re my favorites!” Reid announced between bites.

“Mashed potatoes and green bean casserole?” Hotch asked.

“Yep.”

“… Note to self…” Hotch muttered to himself.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Hotch said with a grin, and Rossi chuckled at the confused look on Reid’s face as he stuffed more mashed potatoes in his mouth. To Hotch and Rossi’s surprise Reid actually polished off most of the mashed potatoes and green bean casserole. Then the boy fell asleep snoring.

“… Not really seeing what it is that you see in the kid, but…” Rossi said, shrugging as they piled their dishes back into the dumb waiter. Hotch chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Then he walked over and pulled the blankets up over Reid. He smiled, brushing Reid’s hair away from his face, then turned and walked across the room and sat down by Rossi.

“I’ve been thinking…” Hotch said slowly. “You think that if we waited by the door, we could take Shane when he opens it?”

“… Are we sure we want to risk it?” Rossi asked.

“… I dunno. I guess I’m just frustrated.”

“Don’t be. We’ve made progress. Morgan and Prentiss have gone home.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morgan and Emily both yelped as they were suddenly shoved out of the car. They heard people around them. A woman screamed, and a man exclaimed “Oh my God!” Then the slamming of a car door and squealing tires. Morgan was on his feet instantly, shoving the blindfold off. He watched the van speed away, noting the license plate. Then he turned and looked around. They were dropped at the Jefferson Memorial. Tourists stared.

“You!” Morgan said, pointing at one man. “I’m Special Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI. I need to use your phone.” The man blinked and fumbled, handing it over. Morgan dialed.

“Who goes there?”

“Baby Girl, you are music to my ears.”

“… Morgan?”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Garcia.”

“Oh my God, Morgan! JJ! JJ!!!” The woman on the other end of the line shouted. “Morgan, where are you?”

“Me and Prentiss have been dropped off at the Jefferson Memorial.”

“I’m sending someone right now!” Garcia gasped, tears of relief streaming down her face. The people at the Jefferson Memorial got a treat when thirty minutes later, Black SUV’s with flashing lights and sirens came flooding onto the scene. Morgan looked up at the tall blonde man walking over to him, quickly.

“SSA Perry.” He said, nodding.

“Agent Morgan.” Perry said, clasping Morgan’s hand and unlocking his handcuffs. “Good to see you back safe. Garcia wanted to come with us to get you.”

“I’ll bet she did. Let’s get back to the BAU.” Morgan said. “We have to get to work. We gotta get Reid and the others back.” And fifty minutes later (because Perry wasn’t driving like a bat out of hell this time) they were walking into the BAU office.

“MORGAN!” Garcia cried and flung herself at the man.

“Emily!” JJ gasped, and she and the other woman embraced. Strauss was hurrying over, looking immensely relieved.

“Are you two okay?!” She gasped.

“Fine.” Morgan said, nodding.

“He let you go?” Agent Kehoe demanded to know, looking baffled.

“… It was Reid.” Morgan said, shaking his head. “He negotiated our release.”

“.. Agent Reid?” Strauss gasped.

“Yeah.” Morgan said, nodding. “That guy was after Reid all along.”

“His name is Shane Harvey.” Emily said quickly, looking around at Perry’s team. Perry, Kehoe, Harper, Patroni, Stuer and Derr all listened carefully. “He was born 7/7/1977. As he approached his fortieth birthday, he went to a psychic, wanting to know why he hadn’t found he soulmate yet. She told him that at 7:07 on 07/07/07, his soulmate would walk into his life. At that time on that day, he was in a coffee shop. And at 7:07:07, guess who walked in the door?”

“Dr. Reid…” Harper groaned, letting her face fall into her hand.

“That’s absurd.” Stuer snorted, shaking his head.

“No one said he was sane.” Patroni pointed out, shrugging.

“No, he is NOT sane.” Emily said, shaking her head. “Reid told us how he was. He would sit with Reid on the sofa one moment, acting like Reid were the center of his universe… treat him like a cherished lover… and in the blink of an eye he would suddenly turn violent, hitting him and trying to force him to accept a position as the subservient personality in his delusional relationship. The man is… completely unbalanced.”

Stuer slowly let out a breath, frowning. “So… one hand would be offered lovingly to Agent Reid, and the other would be raised against him to strike if Agent Reid didn’t accept the first hand without hesitation?” Derr sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“Pretty much, yeah.” Emily said.

“Has Agent Reid been hurt?” Strauss asked. Neither Emily nor Morgan answered. They stared at the woman, then looked away.

“Oh God… what did he do to him?” Garcia whimpered.

“He hurt him, Baby Girl.”

“Did Agent Reid LET him?” Patroni asked, frowning.

“Yeah.” Morgan said. “He let Shane do whatever he wanted to him. If Reid fought him, Shane threatened to kill the rest of us.”

“… He thinks Dr. Reid is his soulmate…” Kehoe mused, frowning. “Did he molest him?”

JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Emily all winced at the blunt question.

“… He did.” Morgan sighed, running a hand over his head and staring past Strauss towards Reid’s desk. “He touched Reid… and he made Reid touch him back. He made us sick. He exposed us to the flu. And Reid had to… earn the right to take care of us. If Reid didn’t comply, the bastard withheld food and medicines. And you know Reid…” Morgan said, directing that last sentence towards Garcia and JJ.

“Any idea where he was holding you?” Perry asked.

“It was a long drive.” Emily said. “Three hours, maybe?”

“We got the make, model and license plate number of the car he dropped you off in from a witness at the Jefferson Memorial.” Harper said, frowning. “Barta is running it now.”

“WAS running it.” Everyone turned when TA Josh Barta ran up, printouts in his hands, glasses slipping down his nose. “This guy is NOT good at covering his tracks. The car actually IS his… now, he had an apartment here.” He tossed down a map and shoved his glasses back up into place. “It’s was two blocks away from Dr. Reid’s home. He moved in, get this… in October of 2007. And then… a couple of months ago, just moved out without any notification. And he drops off of the grid. Don’t know where he’s living now.”

“Sounds like a house in the woods.” Perry said, frowning. “Josh, collaborate with Garcia. Find this son of a bitch.” He growled. “Before his psychosis takes the abuse to the next level.”

Garcia’s eyes widened and she turned a fearful gaze onto Morgan. Morgan hugged her. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Baby Girl.” He said. “Our boy is stronger than he looks. He can take whatever this guy throws at him and he’ll pull through.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid, Rossi and Hotch all looked up when they heard the door at the top of the stairs open. Rossi turned and looked at Reid and Hotch. Hotch was sitting leaning against the wall, his legs spread apart. Reid was sitting between them, leaning his back into Hotch’s chest. Hotch had his arms around Reid, hands resting on the boy’s flat belly, and Reid’s fingers were laced with Hotch’s. Reid looked at Rossi with a worried look. Hotch’s eyes darkened and he tightened his hold on Reid.

“Hotch… Let go, I have to—“

“No. You don’t.” Hotch growled.

“Spencer?” Shane called. 

“Hotch!” Reid hissed, urgently. He began to squirm. “Please… He’ll come down here…”

“Spencer!”

“Let him…” Hotch growled. 

“Hotch, this isn’t a good idea.” Rossi said, frowning.

“SPENCER!!!”

“Aaron, please…” Reid whimpered, then froze. Footsteps on the stairs. A moment later, Shane stepped into view, looking angry. His eyes flicked towards Rossi, who slowly stood, but then settled on Hotch and Reid. His eyes narrowed and fury erupted in them. Reid squirmed.

“… Hotch… let go of me… please…” He whimpered.

“Take your hands OFF of him.” Shane snarled.

“Why?” Hotch asked, visibly pulling Reid closer and tightening his hold. “So you can hurt him?”

Reid gulped, lowering his head nervously. Hotch squeezed him briefly and ran a hand up and down his chest. Reid flushed slightly, and pressed back into the man’s chest. Hotch could feel his lover’s heart pounding in fear.

“Let GO of him…” Shane growled.

“Please, Aaron…” Reid whispered.

“No.” Hotch growled.

“KNIFE!” Rossi shouted suddenly, and Shane launched himself at Reid and Hotchner. There was a yelp and the cot toppled over, sending all three men to the floor, fists and feet flailing. 

“HOTCH!” Reid screamed, lashing out with his foot in the general direction of Shane’s knee. The knife flashed. Rossi could see a hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand holding the blade, but he wasn’t sure who. The pile of fighting men was chaotic at best. After a moment, Rossi cursed and leapt into the fray. Reid was clawing at Shane, who was trying to stab Hotch, and Rossi was just trying to get Shane away from the other two Agents. Eventually, fists were flying and striking at anyone they could hit, friend or foe. The hand holding the knife twisted free.

“NO!!!” Came the cry, and then a sharp gasp. And everything stopped. All four men lay there on the floor, gripping one another in confusion. Hotch lay on his back, staring up at Shane. Both men had wide eyes. Rossi was on his knees, precariously positioned and ready to lose his balance at any moment. One hand was gripping the back of Shane’s shirt, the other was holding Reid’s wrist at an awkward angle. Reid was on his back, lying across Hotch’s stomach, staring up at Shane with wide eyes. His shirt was slowly turning red around the knife sticking into his belly. Reid winced and let out a strangled groan. He let go of Hotch’s shoulder and slowly moved it to his own stomach.

“Reid… Reid?!” Hotch gasped, and the three other men began to struggle again. Reid grunted as he fell to the floor, Hotch’s body disappearing out from under him.

“Spencer…” Shane gasped, reaching out to Reid.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Hotch snapped, turning a look of pure venom onto Shane. Shane just blinked, startled, and then Rossi jerked him back. 

“Give me the knife!” The Agent ordered. Shane blinked again and mentally shook himself, then whirled and shoved Rossi against the wall, holding the knife to his throat.

“NO!” Reid gasped, eyes wide.

“… Get upstairs. NOW!” Shane snapped. 

“He has to lie still!” Hotch cried.

“NOW!!!” Shane screamed.

“Take Reid and go, Aaron!” Rossi tried to shout over Shane. Reid just lay on the floor, deafened by the screaming of all three men. He couldn’t take it. The knife… Blood dripping down Rossi’s neck… Reid scrambled to his feet and fled up the stairs and out the door, stumbling into the darkening woods. Tears ran down his face. The shouting began to fade. Reid didn’t know where he was going… he had to get away… He couldn’t take it… He just ran, blood flowing from the wound. He pressed a hand over it, stumbling through the leaves, his breath misting on the air.

“Dammit…” He gasped, and fell to his knees, tears running down his face. “DAMMIT!!” And he slammed his fists into the ground, screaming all of his fear, rage and frustration into the darkening trees.

A few minutes later, he heard a voice calling his name. He gasped and sobbed brokenly. He felt closer to breaking in that moment than any other over the last week… even when Shane had been raping him…

He heard the crackling of leaves under feet.

“Spencer…” Shane crooned, kneeling and wrapping an arm around Reid. Reid tensed for a moment, before turning and hiding his face into the man’s chest, his body wracked with sobs. Shane blinked, startled, but he pulled Reid close and held him tightly. “Spencer… are you okay?”

“… Let them go…” Reid cried, shaking his head. “PLEASE! I’ll do anything! Just let them go!”

“Shhh… come on. We need to get you back inside. We’ll patch you up good as new.” Shane said, worried. He pulled Reid to his feet and guided him back to the house. He took Reid straight to the bedroom and shoved him down onto the bed, stripping his shirt off. He wadded it up and pressed it to Reid’s wound. 

“Hold it tightly here.” Shane said. Reid nodded and obeyed, holding the cloth tightly to his abdomen. Shane ran from the room. A few minutes later he returned and pulled the shirt away. “Just stay still.” 

Reid again did as he was told. He gripped the blankets of the bed in tight fists at the pain as the man cleaned his wound gently. He stared down at the wound. It wasn’t as bad as he had thought… it was actually not a stab but a slash… it’s deepest point was the initial thrust of the blade, but it streaked across Reid’s oblique muscle, growing shallow before disappearing. It should probably get stitches, Shane thought to himself, but tape and bandages would have to work. He used butterfly tape to hold the edges of the wound together, then wrapped Reid tightly in bandages.

“You’ll be okay.” Shane said. He pulled Reid’s pants off and tucked him into bed, letting him rest sitting up against the headboard, propped up against some pillows. “Stay put.” He said, and left the room. Reid whimpered slightly. His heart was still pounding in his chest. He opened his eyes when Shane returned. He had food.

“Here… you need to eat.” The man said.

“Hotch. Rossi.” Reid said immediately, looking at the man. “Are they okay?”

“… a few cuts and bruises. I didn’t kill them.” Shane said.

“I want to see them.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“NO!” Reid cried. “You stabbed me!”

“I promise.” Shane insisted. 

“I want to see them.” Reid said again. Shane sighed, then turned and left the room. A few minutes later, Reid heard footsteps. He looked up and his eyes widened.

“Hotch!”

“Reid!” Hotch gasped, his own eyes wide. He moved to go to Reid, but Shane snatched the back of his shirt, jabbing the gun into his back.

“Just look.” The man snarled.

“Reid, are you okay?” Hotch gasped, looking relieved.

“… I’ll live.” Reid said. “are you alright?”

“… I’m so sorry, Spencer.” Hotch breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Alright, enough.” Shane snapped, and jerked Hotch back.

“Aaron!” Reid cried, and watched Shane force the man out of his line of sight. Reid heard Shane snarl, “stop fighting or I’ll kill the other agent.” And so Hotch went quietly. A moment later, Shane returned.

“Hey kid.” Reid looked up and stared at Rossi. “You look comfy.”

“… More or less.” Reid said, shrugging. “Are you hurt?”

“I’ve had worse.” Rossi shrugged. 

“… Tell Aaron I’m not mad at him.” Reid said, giving Rossi a pleading look. Rossi sighed and smiled slightly.

“Sure thing, kid. You just relax and take care of yourself. Get some rest. Eat.”

“Alright.” Shane snorted, and removed Rossi from the room. Rossi didn’t put up any fight, he went quietly. Now that Reid knew his team mates were okay, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He knew that luck had been on their side. By all rights, one of them should have died… instead, the only damage done was a gash on his stomach.

And in that moment, Reid did something he rarely did. He closed his eyes and prayed, thanking God that his team were still alive, and praying that he would be able to get Hotch and Rossi home safe…

And when Shane returned he quietly ate the meal the man had brought him, and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When Reid awoke, he knew that he had a fever. Shane was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently running a cool wet cloth over the young man’s face. Reid was silently grateful. It felt so good on his burning skin… but his heart ached. He wanted Hotch… Morgan. Garcia… he wanted his family. His team. But instead, he was lying in bed at the mercy of the sadistic lunatic who had convinced himself that Spencer Reid was destined to be his mate.

Reid sipped the water and broth that was offered to him, and cringed at the medicine, but he took it without protest. All day he drifted in and out of a fevered sleep. He briefly wondered if the fever had been brought on due to his wound, or possibly just due to all of the stress AND injuries he had sustained. He guessed that it was both. The latest injury had probably been the final straw on his drained body. So much anguish… so much pain… it had just become too much. And Reid was relieved to be able to just… sleep. 

When he finally woke and felt well enough to sit up on his own, Shane was right there, smiling.

“Hey…” The man said, gently. “Look who’s back.” Reid blinked at him. “You’ve been sleeping for the past three days.”

“… Whuh… what?” Reid gasped, running his tongue over dry lips.

“You got sick.”

“… I feel like it.” Reid admitted, nodding. “… Hotch and Rossi?”

“… Cursing a blue streak every time I have any contact with them, but fine. They’re worried about you.” Shane told the young Agent.

“… Can I see them?” Reid asked.

“… After you eat.” Shane relented. And so Reid ate the light lunch that was given, and when he was finished, Shane brought Rossi into the room at gun point. 

“Hey kid.” Rossi said, smiling slightly. “You look like hell.”

“… Hm. I’m uh… I’m not surprised.” Reid said, smiling slightly. Rossi slowly moved across the room and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“You okay?”

“… I feel… tired.” Reid admitted. “Like I ran a marathon with cinderblocks tied to my wrists and ankles.”

“… You look like the undead.”

“Oh. Vampire. Nice.” Reid snorted, smiling slightly, and Rossi chuckled.

“Aaron’s been going out of mind with worry.”

“… He worries too much.”

“… He has every reason to worry about you, Reid. You aren’t exactly known for um… staying out of harm’s way.”

“… Thanks for reminding me.” Reid snorted, sinking slightly into the pillows.

“… He’s blaming himself.”

“Of course he is…” Reid groaned. “I’ll set him straight.”

“Yeah. Good luck with that.” Rossi said, standing as Shane tugged his sleeve. “Get better, kid.”

“Thanks.” Reid said, nodding to the senior profiler. A few minutes later, Hotch all but rushed into the room.

“Spencer!”

“Hotch. I’m fine.” Reid said, calmly. Hotch was immediately beside him, reaching out and laying a hand on Reid’s face, feeling the hot sweaty forehead.

“You’re burning up.”

“I’m better than I was. I’m sorry Hotch.”

“… For what? I’m the one that screwed up, Reid. I’m sorry. I just…”

“You wanted to protect me. I know. I probably would have done the same thing for you, Hotch.” Reid said, laying a hand on Hotch’s wrist as the man cupped Reid’s cheek in his own palm.

“… I’m sorry.” Hotch said.

“… It’s okay. I’m fine.” Reid assured him. He watched sadly as Shane moved forward then, pulling Hotch away by the arm. Hotch looked like he was going to fight back, but a pleading look from Reid made him simmer down and go quietly. Reid sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes lightly. Hotch and Rossi were safe. That was all that mattered. Now he had to focus on getting them out…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Perry, his team, and the half of Hotch’s team all looked up when two… no, THREE Technical Analysts burs into the room. Lynch, Barta and Garcia all started talking at once, waving papers around.

“Hey… Enough!” Perry groaned, standing and lifting a half to silence the three excited people. “One at a time.” Barta opened his mouth to speak, but Kevin Lynch cut him off.

“Penelope?” Kevin offered, holding his hand out to the woman in invitation to speak. Barta blinked, then closed his mouth.

“I think we’ve got something.” She said, and laid papers down. “Shane Harvey used an alias to rent a small house. Out here.” And she pointed on a map.

“… That’s remote…” Kehoe said, slowly. “Would be approximately a three hour drive or so…” She looked at Emily, who met her glance.

“Here are blue prints.” Barta added in, shoving it past Perry and towards Morgan. “Look familiar?”

“… Actually… yeah!” Morgan exclaimed, leaning over it. 

“Oh my God…” Emily gasped, looking over Morgan’s shoulder. “That’s it!”

“… Then we leave NOW.” Perry said urgently. “Let’s go.” There was a slight pause, and then everyone leapt up, grabbing coats and heading for the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You know…” Reid said, slowly. “It’s only a matter of time before they find us.” Shane yawned and rolled over, looking at the young man. “They’re the best in the world.”

“… But they’re three men down.” Shane pointed out.

“No. They have a whole other team working on this case.” Reid told him. “Perry’s team is good.”

“Not as good as your team.” Shane said, grinning proudly and running his hand through Reid’s hair. “They don’t have YOU.”

“My team is brilliant without me. Do you know about my kidnapping in Georgia?”

“Huh?” Shane asked.

“I was abducted and tortured by a man with Dissociative Identity Disorder. My team managed to find me with a couple of small clues I was able to leave them. But no one else would have managed to make sense of them. My team is brilliant. They don’t NEED me.”

“But they’re all the better because of you.”

“We’re all the better because of each and every person.” Reid said, shaking his head. “But Perry’s team is good, too. And with the help of MY team, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were on their way here right now.” Reid said. “We should move.”

“Move?” Shane asked, lifting a head and looking down at Reid.

“To a new location. For safety.” Reid said.

“… Why? So you and the other two can jump me in the car?!” Shane hissed, gripping Reid’s shoulders and rolling to hang over him. Reid shook his head.

“… Leave them here. And we’ll leave. Just you and me.” Reid said, gently. “No reason to take Hotch and Rossi. They’ll only slow you down.”

“… alright.” Shane sighed, and nodded. Reid stared. He almost couldn’t believe it. “We’ll leave.” And he leaned down, and kissed Reid. Reid grimaced, but let him. Shane’s lips and hands began to move over Reid’s body. Shane misinterpreted Reid’s whimper, and slid the boy’s pants off of his hips. Reid squirmed, heart pounding as a feeling of revulsion overwhelmed him. Bile rose in his throat, burning his esophagus, but he swallowed it down, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as Shane spread his legs and shoved two fingers up into Reid’s body, making the boy hiss and wince.

“Shhhh…” Shane hissed, drawing his fingers in and out of Reid’s body as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Reid chewed his lower lip and tired to focus on the pain in his abdomen rather than what Shane was doing to him. But less than a minutes later, the pain in his abdomen was overpowered by the pain between his legs as the… sadly well endowed man forced his length into Reid’s inadequately prepared and already injured body. Reid jerked and yelped, trying to squirm away from the unwanted intrusion. But Shane held his hips tightly and moved in and out of Reid’s body with long, powerful thrusts.

Reid closed his eyes tightly and swallowed, trying to retreat within his own mind… He chose a book at random and began to mentally read it to himself.

‘I will climb up,’ said Legolas. ‘I am at home among the trees, by root or by bough, though these trees are of a strange kind to me, save as a name in song. Mellyrn they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never climbed in one. I will see now what is their shape and way of growth.’

‘Whatever it may be,’ said Pippin, ‘they will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!’

‘Then dig a hole in the ground,’ said Legolas, ‘if that is more after the fashion of your kind. But you must dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from Orcs.’ He sprang lightly up from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. But even as he swung there for a moment, a voice spoke suddenly from the tree-shadows above him.

‘Daro!’ it said in a commanding tone, and Legolas dropped back to earth in surprise and fear. He shrank against the bole of the tree. 

‘Stand still!’ he whispered to the others. ‘Do not move or speak!’

Reid’s mental recitation was cut off when a spike of pain shot up his spine. ”Ah!” He yelped, and felt Shane release within him. The man groaned and withdrew, then picked Reid up and carried him into the bathroom. He ran a shallow bath and set Reid in it.

“Get cleaned up.” He said, then stepped into the shower himself. Reid sighed and did as he was told, using the washcloth and gingerly running it over his skin. When both Shane and Reid were finished, Shane pushed Reid back down onto the bed and changed his bandages, cleaning the knife wound. Reid peered down at it himself… it was starting to show signs of infection. Shane noticed this too, and applied some antibacterial salve before wrapping it up again. Then he helped Reid dress, and packed a couple of bags. 

“Make us some sandwiches.” He said. Reid blinked and did as he was told as the man took the bags out to car. But instead of opening the door, he pulled a knife and slashed the tires. Reid watched through the window as Shane walked over to an old tarp covering something and whipped it aside. It was an old dark green jeep with tinted windows. Great… he was going to switch cars. Shane tossed the luggage into the trunk, then returned to the house. There, he helped Reid get into some sneakers and a jacket. “Wait by the car.” He said, and Reid nodded, turning and walking outside. It was getting colder.

Reid turned when he heard the door open, and voices call his name. Rossi and Hotch were stumbling out of the house, hands up, being held at gunpoint. Shane looked at Reid.

“… You have five minutes.” He said, and lowered the weapon. Reid stared at him a moment, then ran forwards. Hotch and Rossi both met him, and Reid flung his arms around Hotch, kissing him fiercely.

“What’s going on?” Rossi demanded.

“… He’s letting you go.” Reid said, smiling. “Both of you.”

“Reid, I’m not leaving you.” Hotch said, firmly.

“… You’re not.” Reid said, giving him a sad look. “I am.”

“What?”

“Shane and I are leaving. You’re staying here. Call the others. Go home.”

“Spencer…” Hotch gasped, eyes wide.

“… Just promise me one thing.” Reid said. The two elder agents looked at him. “… Promise me that you’ll have me home in time for Christmas?”

“… I promise.” Hotch said, his voice ragged. He pulled Reid close and held him for a long time. When he stepped back, Reid removed the chain and ring from his neck and handed it to Hotch. 

“I want this back Aaron.” He said. Hotch just nodded.

“Back in the house.” Shane ordered suddenly, looking at Hotch and Rossi. “Spencer, get in the car.” Rossi reached out and gripped Reid’s shoulder, nodding to the young man, and Reid and Hotch embraced, sharing another kiss. Shane snarled and jerked Hotch away. “I said back in the house!” He snapped. Hotch looked back at Reid one last time, then turned and walked into the house. Reid sighed, watching the man go. When the door closed, Reid turned and allowed Shane to guide him to the car with an arm around his shoulders.

He climbed in and fastened his seatbelt, and Shane started the engine, quickly turning the heater on. As the car pulled away, Reid turned and looked back at the house. Rossi and Hotch stood side by side, watching them through the window. Rossi was already on the phone. But Hotch… Reid’s heart broke. He had never seen Aaron looking so helpless… and for a moment, Reid thought he saw a tear running down the man’s face. Then they rounded a bend in the road, and were gone.

“Where shall we go?” Shane asked. Reid turned and looked at him for a moment, then leaned back in the seat and pulled the jacket closer around himself, shivering.

“… It doesn’t matter.” Reid mumbled.

“Alright then. We’ll just drive.” Shane said, nodding. He smiled and reached out, taking Reid’s fingers in his own and lifting it up, pressing his lips to the back of his hand. Reid gave him a forced smile, then turned and looked out the window, watching the trees fly by. After an hour, Reid dozed off… He was not awake to see the caravan of black SUV’s pass by them on the other side of the road. Shane glanced at Reid and smirked, continuing on…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Bastard cut the wire!” Rossi snapped as he and Hotch stared at the severed wire. They couldn’t call for help.

“… Think we can hotwire that thing?” Hotch asked, looking at the car that Shane left behind.

“I think we should stay put for now.” Rossi said. “Profile this house. When the others find us we’ll need to find Reid. Maybe something in this house will tell us where Shane is taking him.” Hotch looked at Rossi, then sighed and nodded. The pair went into the house. “You get to work profiling the house. I’ll make us some lunch.” Hotch blinked at Rossi. The man shrugged. “I’m hungry.” Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes, going to the bedroom. He stared at the sheets. A small amount of blood was smeared across the middle of the bed… as well as semen. Hotch narrowed his eyes and tightly clenched his fists. The rage in him was almost overwhelming.

He went through the house, but found nothing. The place seemed rented. There were no personal items… no photos… He raided the kitchen. Everything was fresh. Usually people had cans of vegetables and soups in their pantry that had expired. But there wasn’t a single can. They all had a shelf life of at least another year. He took a brief break to eat some leftovers with Rossi. 

They heard the cars a moment before they saw them through the windows. Morgan was the first out, running for the house, pulling his gun. Perry and his team, and the rest of Hotch’s team followed. Rossi opened the door.

“Good afternoon.” He said with a bright smile. “We have turkey if you want it.”

The FBI Agents skidded to a stop, looking startled and confused. Despite his worry for Reid, Hotch couldn’t pass this up. He appeared behind Rossi in the doorway and forked some mashed potatoes into his mouth from the plate.

“You and Reid did good, Agent Prentiss.” He said. “These potatoes are great.”

”Too bad Reid ate all of the green bean casserole.” Rossi chuckled.

“… You’re okay?” Perry asked, shoving past Hotch’s stunned teammates.

“We’re fine.” Rossi said, nodding.

“Where’s Shane Harvey.” Agent Kehoe asked.

“Gone.” Rossi growled, now looking nowhere near amused.

“… He took Reid with him.” Hotch added in, setting his plate aside. As hungry as he was, he suddenly didn’t want to eat anymore.

“Where did he go?!” Morgan demanded.

“… We don’t know.” Rossi admitted. “There’s nothing in this house to suggest their location.”

“What is he driving?” Patroni called from where he was inspecting the slashed tires of Shane’s vehicle.

“… Dark green jeep.” Hotchner said.

“… What?” JJ gasped, suddenly looking horrified. “But… We… We passed one. On our way out here.”

“… Oh God.” Emily gasped, closing her eyes.

“… You mean…” JJ whimpered, staring at Hotch, “That we drove right by Spence… and just… let him go?” Hotch sighed, and looked away. The blonde was now in tears. He moved to Morgan and Prentiss.

“I’m glad to see you two got back alright.” He said, then shivered. It was very cold. It was going to start to snow, soon.

“Hotch. You need to change, man.” Morgan said. “I brought your Go Bag, just in case.” Hotch nodded.

“Right. Then, we’ll track down Reid.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid probably could have slept all night. But his bladder had different ideas. Grumbling, he shifted and opened his eyes.

“Nice nap?” Shane asked. Reid blinked and looked around, then remembered. 

“Oh. Yeah. Listen, I need to go to the bathroom.” He admitted. Shane nodded.

“There’s a gas station right up here.” He said, and pulled over. The pair climbed out of the car and scurried into the station to escape the cold. Reid made a beeline for the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and Shane chuckled as he walked in. 

“Had to go that bad, didja?”

“Yes. Shut up.” Reid snorted, and Shane laughed again, also getting into a stall. Reid blinked and his mind raced. Now was his chance. He finished up, washed his hands and left, calling, “I’m gonna grab a snack!”

“Okay! Be out to pay in a minute!” Shane called. And Reid hurried to the counter. He snatched a pen from the counter and grabbed the hand of the cashier. She blinked, startled, and her manager moved closer, making sure that the agitated young man didn’t try anything. He was able to overhear his words.

“Listen to me very carefully.” Reid hissed, glancing at the bathroom. “I am FBI Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. I’ve been abducted by the man I’m with. He is armed and dangerous.” He said, scribbling on the woman’s palm with the pen. She stared at him, eyes wide as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I need you to act completely normal. When we leave, I need you to call my boss, Agent Hotchner, at this number. Tell him I’m okay, and which direction we’re going in. Green Jeep, here is the license plate number.” And he scribbled that onto her palm then dropped the pen, turned, and scurried to the other side of the store, making himself a coffee and grabbing a package of   
Gummi Worms and a bag of Doritos. A moment later, Shane came out. 

The cashier looked terrified. Reid inwardly groaned. She wouldn’t be able to hold it together. Then, her manager appeared, gently pushing her away from the register. The manager caught eyes with Reid and nodded discreetly. Reid flashed him a small smile, watching as the young woman hurried to the back. Reid walked up to the counter, and was joined by Shane. Between the pair, they left with two coffees, three sodas, twinkies, chips, pumpkin seeds, and a load of Gummi Worms.

The manager rang them up and sent them on their way, the cashier returning to her place. As the jeep pulled away, he saw the manager taking the phone from its place and dialing, the cashier holding her palm up for him to see. Satisfied with being able to leave Hotch a trail to follow, Reid relaxed and enjoyed his coffee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone stopped talking when they heard the phone. Hotch blinked, turning and looking down at his Go Bag. “You brought my phone?” He asked Morgan, and pulled it out. He frowned. He didn’t know the number.

“Hotchner.” He answered.

“… FBI Agent Hotchner?” A man asked, uncertainly.

“… Yes?”

“My name is Arnold Gray. I’m the manager at the Exxon station a few miles south of Doswell on 95.” The man said, and Hotch blinked. “I just had two fellas in here, and one of them wrote your number on my cashier’s hand, said he was an FBI Agent and that the other guy had kidnapped him.” Hotch’s eyes widened and he turned to the team. 

“Get to the cars! Exxon south of Doswell on 95! Reid was just there!” He ordered, then turned his attention back to the phone as they all piled into the cars and took off, lights and sirens blaring. But dammit, the guy was at least two hours ahead of them…

“what happened, Mr. Gray?” Hotch asked.

“He came out of the bathroom, wrote your number and said that he had been abducted. He said to call you and let you know that he’s alright. They’re heading southbound. Green SUV, older model and uh… Cassie, let me see your hand again… uh… plate numbers 43X FW6.”

“Morgan. Plate number 43X FW6.” Hotch repeated. “Have Garcia run it and JJ, I want an APB out on that car for the State of Virginia and every surrounding state! Let them know that the suspect is 42 year old Shane Harvey, he is armed and dangerous, wanting for the kidnappings of six Federal Agents, one of which he currently has as a hostage.”

Arnold Gray listened to the man on the other end talk, stunned. Holy crap, that kid was telling the truth!

“Mr. Gray, my team will be on site shortly, I want security camera footage of every move they made and I want to know EVERY thing he told you. Or behaviors he displayed. ANY detail could be crucial.”

“Yessir.” Mr. Gray said, nodding eagerly. Oh, this was gonna be a good one to tell the boys that night over their rounds of beer. Hotch hung up and stared at the road. Perry was driving. The blonde man looked at the other Unit Cheif.

“What’s going on now?” Perry asked. Hotch smirked slightly.

“Reid is leaving us a trail.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ah… IHOP. Reid nearly smiled in amusement as he thought of all the times he and the team had sat down to dinner at 2am at an IHOP or Denny’s and discussed a case, making any other patrons in the place either very curious or very nervous.

But now he was sitting in a booth across from Shane Harvey. His abductor. His assaulter. His rapist. Eating pancakes as if they were together. And in Shane’s mind, they were. Reid sighed, draining his coffee for the fourth time in the past half hour. He refilled his mug and watched Shane watching his hand as he emptied the sugar into the mug. Shane snorted and munched on his bacon. Reid said nothing.

“I’m going to use the bathroom before we leave.” Shane said, and walked to the bathroom. Reid had used it when they first got there, so he took his chance. Snatching up the paper placemat that was telling about the seasonal apple cinnamon and pumpkin pancakes, he turned it over and scribbled on the back in green crayon.

I am FBI Agent Reid. The man with me is holding me hostage. He is armed and dangerous. Call Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Tell him I’m okay and we’re still heading south. 

He finished by scribbling Hotch’s number down, then folded the thing into a paper airplane and launched it across the room. In the corner, a couple of waitresses were on break, having coffee. The plane bounced off of the wall over their heads and fell onto the table behind them. They all blinked and looked at Reid. He stared at them intensely, then shot a meaningful look at the little paper plane. Then he stood and walked over to meet Shane. 

On their way out, he glanced back. One of the women was reaching over the back of the bench and snatched the plane. She opened it, frowning. Then she whirled and stared as Shane and Reid left. As they walked past the windows to the car, Reid glanced in. The women were all staring at him with wide eyes. He gave them a nod and a pleading look, then got into the car. 

As they drove away, Reid glanced back into the restaurant. One of the women was on the phone, holding the unfolded paper plane. And smiling slightly to himself, Reid sat back and closed his eyes. Now that he was full of coffee, pancakes, and the smug joy of defying Shane right under his nose, it was time for a nap…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch sighed. They had just finished interviewing Arnold Gray and the cashier, Cassie Marks, and watching the security tapes. Now the two teams, Hotch and Perry’s both, were all standing in a large circle in the parking lot, throwing ideas around. Hotch had to admit it. Perry had a good team. Not as good as his OWN, of course. But they were pretty good. 

Patroni stopped mid sentence when Hotch’s phone went off again. The Unit Chief pulled it out and answered.

“SSA Hotchner.”

“As in… Supervisory Special Agent?” A woman asked, her voice trembling. Hotch blinked and quickly switched to speaker phone. The others all gathered closer.

“… Yes.” Hotch said. “… Do you by any chance have a communication for me left for you by a young man with brown hair?”

“… An Agent Reid, yes.”

“… He’s good.” Stuer remarked, smirking.

“What’s the message?” Hotch asked.

“… He said ‘I’m okay and we’re still heading south’.” The woman read, faithfully.

“Ma’am, what is your name?”

“Gail Warthen.”

“And where are you?”

“IHOP on 95, west of Rocky Mount.”

“We’re on our way. I need everyone in that restaurant to stay put for FBI questioning.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid walked across the concrete, heading for the little booth where the attendant was hiding. He clutched a five dollar bill that Shane had given him in his fist. He opened one of the coolers and pulled out two sodas and grabbed a bag of Cheetos. Then he slid the five and exact change through the hole in the window. He didn’t say a word, just turned and walked away. The man blinked in surprise. He unfolded the bill, and found a piece of paper in it. Blinking again, he unfolded it. It was the same as the message written on the paper airplane Reid had thrown at IHOP.

I am FBI Agent Reid. The man with me is holding me hostage. He is armed and dangerous. Call Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Tell him I’m okay and we’re still heading south. 

It ended, as before, with Hotchner’s phone number. The man in the booth blinked and stared at the green SUV that was pulling away. The thin young man in the passenger seat stared at him as the car went past. The man blinked, then nodded. The Agent smiled his thanks, and the car pulled onto the street. The man picked up the phone immediately.

“Hothner.” Came the immediate answer. It sounded like it was on speaker phone. The man blinked down at the note.

“Uh yeah. Hi. Look, I uh… I just got a note.” He stopped when he heard this Hotchner shout.

“We have another one!” He heard people calling back, voices getting closer to the phone.

“What do you have?” Hotch asked.

“Uh… an Agent Reid wants me to tell you that he’s okay and uh…”

“Is he still heading south on 95?” Hotch asked.

“… Yessir. Left the parking lot not two minutes ago.”

“Where.” Hotch demanded, and the man could hear car doors slamming.

“Wal*Mart gas station.” The man said. “On 95, just north of the city limit of Fayetteville.”

“We’re on our way.” Hotchner said. And off they went. Two and a half hours later, they received another call. This one was different.

“My name is Jessica Richards.” The woman said. “I got a note from a Dr. Reid…”

“Still heading south on 95?” Hotch asked.

“Well… the note doesn’t say that.” The woman said.

“What does it say?” Hotchner asked.

“… He says that he’s okay, and he’s being taken to Savannah.”

“… Then that’s where we’re going.” Perry growled, and everyone piled into the cars again.

“Anything else?” Hotchner asked the woman, his heart now pounding.

“… Green Palm Inn.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sighed. They had been on the road for almost twelve straight hours. Normally it was only about 9 hours from Savannah to D.C. but oh well… He was the one insisting on stopping every few hours. Then, there was a sign. 

Savannah 12

“Twelve miles.” Shane sighed.

“… Shane?” Reid murmured.

“Yes?”

“Can we stay at the Green Palm Inn?”

“… Huh?”

“I’ve always wanted to. It has so much history!”

“… Sure.” Shane said, smiling. Inwardly, Reid smirked. “Let’s grab some food first.” And he pulled into a TGI Friday’s. Reid sighed and nodded, following him in. They sat down. Halfway through their meal, however, Reid began to notice something. People were watching them. People with wide eyes. The feeling in the restaurant grew tense. Reid frowned and looked around. Dozens of eyes turned back to their plates. Several flicked to the TV’s above the bar. Confused, Reid looked up at the screens. And he froze.

No… Oh no…

“Spencer?” Shane asked. Quickly, Reid wiped the look of horror off of his face and looked at the man. But it was too late. Shane turned and looked up at the screens. And his eyes widened. He leapt from his seat and grabbed Reid’s wrist, jerking him up and over to the bar. The bartender stared, eyes wide.

“Turn that up! NOW!” He commanded. People screamed and ducked to the floor when he pulled a gun. The bartender jumped and hurried to obey.

“—reports that messages have been left at various gas stations, rest stops and restaurants along 95 stretching across four states. There is still no word as to where the fugitive is heading, but sources confirm that police and FBI are hot on his trail and catching up, thanks to the clues left behind by his hostage, who had identified himself as an FBI Agent in every message left behind.”

Reid didn’t move as the camera switched to show security footage at the first gas station. His heart pounded as Shane watched Reid take the cashier’s hand and write something on her palm and speak to her, then hurry across the store. Then it showed an interview with a woman. Reid recognized her from IHOP. Hadn’t they told her not to talk to the media?! Dammit… She was probably the reason this story was on the news. Which was the last thing he needed… 

The woman finished telling the reporters how the young man had thrown her the paper airplane and then left. She told them what the note had said. And then said that FBI Agents had arrived two hours later. Reid stared. The team was gaining. He knew it. But now…

“… What. Did. You. DO?!” Shane roared, whirling on Reid. The restaurant was silent, all eyes focused on the two men. Reid took a step back. 

“… I… I…”

“You little SLUT!” Shane screamed, and brought the back of his hand across Reid’s face. A woman shrieked and jumped, watching the young man spin to the floor. Before Reid was even able to regain his senses, he had been jerked to his feet and slammed into the wall. Shane was screaming at him, but Reid couldn’t focus… couldn’t think… Then he crashed to the floor again, his head throbbing. An impact to his gut… he couldn’t breathe… A fist in his hair, dragging him across the floor… people shouting. 

A man was whimpering, then Shane shouted something… then the jingling of keys. He was jerked up to his feet and he stumbled along blindly, still being dragged by the hair. Out in the parking lot, they didn’t return to the green jeep. Instead, they ended up at a black Sequoia. Reid yelped as he was struck in the head again, and fell to the asphalt, groaning. Above him, Shane was opening the back doors and folding down the seats. Then he ran to the jeep and came back a moment later. Reid yelped as his hands were bound behind his back with duct tape, and his ankles together, and a strip placed over his mouth. Reid groaned, squirming.

“Shut up you little snake…” Shane hissed, lifting Reid into his arms and dumping him in the back of the Sequoia. “You’ll regret this…”

He closed the back hatch, climbed into the driver’s seat and sped from the parking lot, tires screaming.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“There’s no sign of them, Hotch.” Perry said, walking out of the Green Palm Inn with Kehoe. “Harvey’s car isn’t here, and the owner says they haven’t been in.”

“… Could we have beaten them here?” Prentiss asked.

“Possible.” Perry said with a shrug. Morgan blinked when his phone rang. He smirked and opened it.

“talk to me, Baby Girl…. Wait… wait wait… Garcia, slow down. What?! Okay. Okay… They WHAT?! Aw, damn… okay… yeah… oh. Shit… We’re on it.” He hung up the phone.

“what happened?!” Rossi demanded.

“things just got a whole lot worse.” Morgan groaned. “that Gail woman at the IHOP. She went to the press. This case is all over the news.”

“Oh no…” JJ groaned, letting her face fall into her hand.

“Local police got a 911 call, and called Quantico right away. There was a disturbance at a TGI Fridays not far from here. Witnesses identified Shane Harvey AND Reid. They saw the news broadcast and Shane lost it. Pulled a gun and lashed out.”

“Oh God…” Prentiss groaned. “Was anyone hurt?”

“Just Reid.” Morgan sighed. “He beat him up, stole some guy’s car keys and dragged Reid out by the hair, tied him up with duct tape, threw him in the back and took off. Tons of witnesses watched through the windows. One woman even took a video. She had been video taping her friend opening a birthday gift when it all went down. Cops have it and are waiting for us.”

“Let’s move.” Hotchner said, and they all piled into the SUV’s. On the way to the station, Hotch turned and looked at Perry, who was driving again.

“… This is your case.” He said, suddenly. Perry blinked his blue-gray eyes and looked at Hotch.

“… Yeah?”

“… You… stepped aside.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“Not officially, no.” Perry said, sighing. In the back seat, Rossi and Kehoe glanced at each other.

“But you did. Why?”

“This is your Agent, Hotchner.” Perry said. “If it was on of my team, I would want to take lead on it. Even if I wasn’t supposed to. I think you would do the same for me. We care about our teams.” Perry concluded. Hotch looked at him, then nodded.

“I appreciate it.”

“Enough mushy stuff. Let’s get your Agent back.”

When they arrived, they were led straight to a conference room and shown the video. They watched Shane scream at Reid… call him horrible things, insult him, accuse him of being a traitor. They watched him hit the young man, kick him, then drag him out by the hair. The watched the fuzzy image off in the darkness of the parking lot. They watched Shane hit Reid again, then restrain him with the duct tape and put him in the car. Then the vehicle left. 

They interviewed witnesses. They found the owner of the car. The got the plate number from him. And then, the man gave them the best information they could have hoped for.

“… I have a GPS locator in my car.” 

And within the next ten seconds, they had Garcia on the line.


	12. Chapter 12

Reid eventually passed out in the back of the Sequoia. When he awoke, he didn’t know how long he had been out, but it was completely dark outside. He was surprised. Shane had been driving for almost 24 hours now… the man had to be exhausted. He turned his head and looked towards the driver’s seat. A moment later, Shane glanced back.

“Awake, are you?” He snorted, glaring. “And I know hat you’re thinking. I need to sleep. Well, I have. While you were out. I pulled over and slept at about 10 pm last night. It’s now almost 6 am. So I’m fine.” Reid sighed in relief, not necessarily because Shane had slept, but because they hadn’t gone far. “And before you ask, I’m not telling you where we’re going.” Reid blinked. Yeah. Like he could have asked anyway. He lay his head down and sighed. With the duct tape around his wrists and ankles, there was nothing he could really do. But then, he suddenly became aware of the pressure growing. Damn. He had to go to the bathroom. He squirmed, and whined into the tape over his mouth. Shane glanced back and Reid shot him a pathetic look. Shane eyed the squirming young man, then rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, Spencer. You have to take a leak.” He groaned as Reid nodded. A moment later, he was pulling over. He went to the back of the car and pulled a knife, slicing through the duct tape on Reid’s wrists and ankles, then jerked him out and set him on his feet. Reid looked around. They were… well… out in the middle of nowhere for all he knew… He winced as he felt the knife pressing into his side and allowed Shane to steer him into the trees. 

“Hurry up.” Shane ordered, and Reid hurried to obey. It was hard to urinate with a harsh hand gripping your arm and a knife pressed into your side, but he managed. As soon as he had put himself together again, he was dragged back to the car and duct tape was reapplied. He ended up sitting in the back of the car with his legs hanging out. Shane was staring at him.

“… Why did you do it?” The man asked, suddenly. He looked offended. Hurt, even. Reid frowned slightly. After a moment, Shane reached up and carefully peeled the tape off of Reid’s mouth. Then he looked at him, expectantly. Reid eyed him, then sighed.

“Shane.” He said, softly. “Listen.” Despite the unpleasant jolt in his stomach when he touched the man, he took his hands. “The fact is… we can’t be together. You… you destroyed any chance you ever had of my caring for you like that when you abducted my team.” Shane blinked, then scowled and pulled his hands away. “If you had just done it… well… NORMALLY.” 

Reid continued. “You know. Starting by introducing yourself, having a conversation… Then asking me out from there… we might have had a chance. But you hurt me. You hurt my team. You kidnapped them, you abducted me, you held us all against our will, used us against each other… and you abused me. You hit me. You… raped me.” Reid shuddered at the words and swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. “When you did those things, you lost your chance.”

“YOU won’t give me a chance!”

“You kidnapped me and RAPED me!” Reid cried. “Why should I GIVE you one?! Of course I left messages! I want to go home! I want to go back to my job, back to my team…”

“… Back to HIM?!”

“… Yes. Back to Aaron.” Reid admitted. A moment later, he was struck harshly across the face again.

“It’s all about him…” Shane hissed, eyes blazing. “It’s always been about him. Why did you leave him then!? Come with me?!”

“To protect him!” Reid snapped. “You tried to hurt him! I left with you so you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“… You’re a WHORE!!!” The man snapped, and Reid winced, but stood up for himself.

“No. I’m not.”

“You slept with him, didn’t you?!”

“Of course I did!” Reid cried. “I love him!”

“But you slept with me!”

“Not willingly!” Reid snapped, losing his temper. “I did it to keep you from hurting them. But I hated every moment of it. And I’ll have nightmares about it for the rest of my life.” And Shane lost his temper. Reid yelped as he was struck across the face again. He fell back and felt harsh hands on his hips, flipping him over. Shane climbed into the back of the car, closed the back hatch and straddled Reid’s thighs, wrestling his pants down. Reid cried out, thrashing. A moment later, there was tape over his mouth again. Reid closed his eyes, not allowing the tears to fall.

Thunder rolled over the car and rain began to fall. Reid decided that the rain was the world crying for him. And if the world cried for him, he wouldn’t have to cry for himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyes stopped prickling with the desire to let the tears fall. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain and helpless distress as his body was stretched to accommodate the unwelcome invader. But Shane didn’t give Reid’s body the time to adjust. He took him had and fast and Reid cried out, digging his nails into the back of the folded down seat. Shane was intentionally being rough this time; he wanted to hurt Reid.

The youth closed his eyes, body shaking in both pain, and the cold temperature. The air grew thick and damp with the falling rain. Reid turned his focus away from what was happening between his legs and listened to the rain in the trees around them… the birds… the sun was beginning to rise. He allowed the peaceful noises to soothe his tortured soul. And he didn’t even realize that Shane had finished until the man pulled away. He pulled Reid’s pants up to cover his intimate areas, then climbed into the driver’s seat, started the car and started driving again. 

Reid sighed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the dull, throbbing pain. He blinked when the radio was turned on. The speakers made the vehicle vibrate. These vibrations were almost comforting. Reid allowed his eyes to fall closed again, and he drifted to sleep, Pink Floyd’s ‘Wish You Were Here’ filling his ears, and the image of Hotchner’s eyes filling his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“He’s heading north again.” Garcia told the team. “His grandparents had a farm in Illinois. They passed away, but the property is still empty. And he’s heading in that general direction.” Garcia said. “I’m gonna guess that he’s taking Reid there.”

“Okay. Garcia, what route would he have taken.” Hotch asked.

“I’m sending the most likely route to your PDA right now. And there.” The phones of everyone on the team all beeped as they received the message.

“thanks, baby girl!” Morgan called.

“You’re welcome sugar, now go bring our baby home!” Garcia said firmly, the worried anxiety more than obvious in her tone.

Everyone piled into the cars again and off they went, lights and sirens clearing their path. “Garcia said he’s travelling at about sixty five.” Rossi said. “So let’s go at least eighty. Let’s catch this son of a bitch.”

“Eighty my ass.” Perry snorted, and pressed his foot to the floor. And soon they were flying at 115. From the diver’s seat of the car behind the one Hotch, Perry and Rossi were in, Morgan grinned.

“Now THAT’S more like it.” And he pressed his foot down, tailing Perry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid drifted in and out for a long time. It was mid afternoon before he woke fully. The car was slowing down… Slowly, he lifted his head, looking up at Shane. The man glanced back.

“Perfect timing.” The man said, stopping the vehicle and putting it into park. He went around to the back, removing the tape from Reid’s wrists and ankles. They were at a crappy old rest stop. But there were bathrooms. Reid was grateful. He had to go. He shuffled in and did his business, then walked around the rest stop with Shane, grateful for the chance to stretch his legs. Then he was led back to the car. His wrists and ankles were taped again, and he was laid out in the back of the car once more. Reid winced at the bloodstain on the carpet, and scooted away from it. And then they were back on the road again. Reid lifted his head and glanced at the clock. It was almost 4 pm. Reid sighed. He wondered where they were…

About twenty minutes later, his stomach growled. Shane blinked and looked back at him. Then he sighed. “We’ll get food soon.” He said, and pulled over. He ripped off the duct tape from Reid’s mouth and ankles, and this time put Reid in the front seat. Soon, they were pulling into the drive through at a McDonald’s. And a few minutes after that, Reid was happily cramming fries into his mouth and slurping a strawberry shake. Shane looked mildly amused.

Reid didn’t even look at the man, though. He looked out the window, watching the countryside go by. They seemed to be heading north, though. The rain was gone. Now it was snowing lightly. Reid sighed, reaching out and turning up the heat. Shane rolled his eyes, but let him play with the heater and the radio. Soon enough, it was tuned into a classical music station, playing orchestral Christmas music. Reid sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and curling up, closing his eyes.

And Shane could help but smile, eyeing Reid up and down. He watched Reid possessively, and felt his loins stirring… the heat of arousal between his legs. His eyes moved up Reid’s long legs… his arms… thin torso, long neck. Up his smooth jaw and over the slightly parted lips. The brown hair had fallen into his face, obscuring his closed eyes. And dammit… Shane wanted to pull over, throw the kid down in the back and take him again.

So he’d had a few setbacks… He would still make the young man his. One day, Reid would admit it. And then everything would be alright. About half an hour later, Reid sighed and unfolded his legs, stretching them out before him, twisting his body and arching his back. Shane didn’t even notice Reid’s spine cracking pleasantly… he just watched the body move… almost writhe. Reid yawned and squirmed a bit.

“You uh… you can put your seat back.” Shane mumbled. “Lie down…?” Reid blinked at him, then nodded and did just that, stretching out. And he fell asleep again. For the next hour and a half, they drove. The car was warm… almost stifling. The music was soft and comforting. But Shane only noticed the lithe body stretched out beside him. Eventually, he couldn’t take it any more. He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and reached out, laying it on Reid’s knee. Reid blinked his eyes open. He stared at Shane, and tensed at the look in the man’s eye. 

“Shhhh…” Shane hissed, and slid his hand up Reid’s thigh, brushing over his crotch. Reid sucked in a breath.

“Don’t.” He murmured.

“Shhhh…” Was Shane’s reply, and then he pulled on the drawstring of the scrub pants that Reid was still wearing. The bow came undone and Reid could feel the waistband loosening. Then fingers were pushing up his shirt and rubbing over his lower abdomen. Reid shivered, trying to push Shane’s hand away, but in a flash, Shane had grabbed his wrists, still taped together, and shoved them up over his head, hooking them under the headrest, then jerking Reid further down the seat so that he couldn’t lift his arms back over.

“NO!” Reid cried, thrashing. Snarling, Shane used his teeth to rip off another piece of duct tape and put it over Reid’s mouth again, the car swerving as he did so. Reid shot Shane a pathetic look, then closed his eyes and whimpered when fingers slid under the waist band of the pants. Shane firmly took hold of the agent’s manhood, fondling him shamelessly. 

Reid squirmed, whining as his body defied him and responded. Shane smirked, feeling the warm flesh in his hand begin to stiffen. He let go and pushed down the fabric of the pants, freeing Reid’s awakening arousal and began to take up slow, leisurely strokes, his other hand tightening on the steering wheel. He glanced down from the road and began to pant at the sight of the boy laid out beside him, writhing and groaning, face flushed and sweaty.

Reid winced, turning his face away and hiding it in his arm. A moan escaped his chest and he couldn’t help but to lift his hips into the touches. Shane groaned in response. God, how he wished he could pull the boy into his lap and make that thin body ride his own erection. He would be patient… that would come later.

He turned and looked down when Reid arched his back and let out a keening wail as the orgasm overwhelmed his body. Shane moaned, lifting his trembling hand to his lips and licking it clean of the pearly fluids. He glanced down at Reid after a moment, taking in the sight of his trembling body and spent member. After a moment, he helped Reid scoot up higher on the seat and allowed him to move his arms back down. Reid quickly tucked himself back into his pants and turned away from Shane, curling up on his side in the seat that was still reclining. He stared out the window, his breath fogging the glass, and tears slipped down his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“… That’s it.” Perry yawned, pulling over at the gas station. “This time, you drive.” He said, handing the keys to Hotch. “I’m taking a nap.”

Hotch nodded. The group gathered and gassed up the three SUV’s, then crowded around Morgan, who called Garcia for an update. “From what I can tell, he’s still heading for Illinois. They made a couple of stops… gas. Rest stops. Fast food.”

“Security tapes?”

“One. From a gas station.” Garcia said. “I didn’t see Reid, but I’m putting it through some filters. Let me check it.” They heard keys tapping away. “Wait… I… Oh my God…”

“What is it, Garcia?” Hotch asked, his heart clenching.

“I see Reid. He… He’s lying in the back of the car. Just like on the video from the restaurant. Duct tape on his wrists and ankles and on his mouth. He’s not moving. I think he’s passed out or asleep or something.”

“Is he alright?”

“Seems to be.” Garcia said. “Oh! I was just sent security footage from the drive through line at McDonald’s! There he is! He’s sitting up in the front seat. He’s just… staring down. Some bruising on his face, but… he seems okay other than that… when the car pulls away he eats some fries… his hands are still taped together.”

“How far away.”

“Let me check your GPS to his… I haven’t done that in a while…” Garcia said. “Oh… Oh! You’re so close!”

“what?! How far?!” Rossi demanded.

“… Just under fifty miles.”

“… Let’s move!” Perry demanded, and the huddle broke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly, Reid turned his head and looked at Shane.

“… Where are we going?” He asked.

“… We’re heading north.”

“… I know. Where are we going?” Reid asked.

“… We’re going to cross the border.”

“Into Canada?!”

“Yes.” Shane said. Reid stared at him in horror. If they left the country, the guy might very well get away. And he would be stuck with him.

“No.”

“What?”

“I… I don’t want to…” Reid gasped. Shane eyed him. 

“You don’t have a choice.”

“I want to go HOME!” Reid cried, shaking his head. 

“… We ARE going home. When we find a place, we’ll MAKE it our home.”

“Home is NOT with you!” Reid spat, the anger finally rising to a peak. He couldn’t do this anymore… the unwanted touches… the forced intimacy... God, he wanted to go home. And finally, something in him snapped. “Home is back at Quantico. MY home is in the BAU. With my team. With HIM! And goddammit, I will NOT let you take me away from that!” And he lunged. 

Shane yelped as Reid grabbed the wheel and jerked. The car jerked off to the side, engine roaring. Shane shouted at the top of his lungs and slammed down on the breaks. The car spun out through the snow and off of the road. The snow swirled around them as the wheels kicked it up into the air. The pair still fought over the wheel of the car, but it was too late. With a deafening crash, the front of the vehicle slammed into a tree. Then, all was still…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Garcia.” Morgan said to the phone in his hand. The group had reached a fork in the highway. So the three cars were all on speaker phone conference with each other and Gacia. “Which way, Baby girl?”

“Okay… left.” Garcia said.

“How’s our progress?” Hotch asked.

“… Well… about that. I have good news and bad news.” Garcia said. “The good news is, you’re gaining. Only about eight miles.”

“And the bad news?”

“The reason you’re so close is because they haven’t moved in the past twenty minutes. They’ve stopped on the side of the road.”

“Could they be getting food?” Emily asked.

“… There’s nothing there.”

“… The car has OnStar.” Rossi called. “Check with them.”

“On it.” Garcia said. “… Oh God… the OnStar system reported a frontal impact! An ambulance has been dispatched!”

“… MOVE!” Hotch shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

“There!” Perry announced, lifting a hand and pointing. Hotch pulled over, the two other SUV’s following his lead. Everyone leapt out and ran desperately through the snow, following the tracks. Hotch’s heart was pounding in his chest as he slid down the hill towards the car, its hood hopelessly crumpled.

“Reid!” He shouted through the quiet evening. “REID!!!” He stumbled through a snow drift, then reached the car, moving up the passenger side. “Spencer!” He reached the window. It was shattered. He looked in. “Oh God… Reid!”

The young man was slumped forwards in his seat, wrists still wrapped in duct tape. Blood had trickled down his face and frozen to his skin… a dark red icicle hung from his nose and chin… after a moment, Hotch noticed that there was ice around Reid’s eyes, too. The boy had been crying. He leaned forward, then saw the most horrifying thing of all. Dark blood all over his abdomen… 

“No…” Hotch gasped, hearing someone run up behind him.

“Reid!” Morgan shouted. Hotch reached out, pressing his fingers to Reid’s throat. There was a pulse. It was there, but faint. Reid’s lips were blue, and his skin was white.

“Harvey’s alive.” Perry called from the other window, after taking the driver’s pulse.

“Where the hell are the medics?!” Hotch demanded, wrestling the door open and removing Reid’s seatbelt. “Reid… Come on, Reid, talk to me.” Morgan turned when he heard the sirens and hurried to flag them down.

Hotch reached out, brushing Reid’s hair out of his face and checking him over for more injuries.

“… Aaron.”

“Reid!” He gasped, looking up. Reid was staring back at him through half open eyes. 

“… Cold…”

“Shhh… Just hang on. We have an ambulance on the way.”

“Can… I spend Christmas with you, Aaron?” Reid mumbled weakly. Hotch blinked, then slowly smiled. He knelt on the snow by the car, holding Reid’s hands. Haley was taking Jack to spend Christmas with her family… He had intended to spend Christmas with Reid from the start.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Spencer.” Hotch said, glancing up at Rossi when the man pat him on the shoulder. Then, the paramedics were skidding down the hill with stretchers and other equipment. Hotch waved at them.

“Here! Federal Agent down!” He called, and they ran over. Hotch allowed Rossi to pull him aside. The paramedics were talking to Reid. The boy seemed coherent and answered their questions. It wasn’t long before they moved him from the car and onto the stretcher after fixing a c collar on him. Then, as the other team of medics got Shane out of the car, the first group started to struggle up the hill. The two BAU teams followed, Perry already on the phone reporting back to Strauss.

When they loaded Reid into the ambulance, one of the medics turned and looked out at the group.

“He’s asking for Hotch?” The man called. Hotch nodded, stepping forward and climbing into the ambulance, quickly reaching out to Reid. Reid blinked at him, and smiled slightly.

“Are you in pain?” Hotch asked.

“… No.” Reid said, softly. “Just cold.” Hotch smiled and nodded, then looked down as they cut Reid’s bloody shirt off. And then his smile vanished. And he felt his blood run cold and his heart almost stop. He wanted to throw up.

“… Hotch?” Reid asked. “What is it? What’s wrong?” And he began to struggle. “What’s wrong with me?!”

“Agent Reid. You need to lie still.” The paramedic ordered and the other looked at Hotch.

“Keep his focus on you.” The man hissed. “Don’t let him see.” Hotch nodded and quickly took Reid’s face in his hands.

“What do you want to do for Christmas, Spencer?” He asked, forcing a smile onto his face. Reid blinked, and smiled back. 

“I don’t care… I just don’t want to spend another one alone…” Reid murmured. Hotch blinked.

“You… don’t see your mom?” 

“… A little. But ultimately on Christmas Eve and Day… I’m alone.” Reid admitted, smiling slightly. “I always have been, since dad left.”

“Well… you won’t be alone those days ever again… I promise…” Hotch whispered, running his hand through Reid’s hair. He talked softly to the boy, telling him about all the things that they could do for Christmas, all the time trying not to think about Reid’s intestines hanging out of the knife wound on his abdomen…

Hotch watched in heartrending silence when Reid was taken from him when they reached the ER. He stared in silent loathing when Shane Harvey was brought in. The man was now awake. His injuries looked like they were minor, considering how bad the crash was. 

“… Agent Hotchner…” The man snarled. “This isn’t over… Spencer is mine.”

“… You will NEVER touch my Agent again.” Hotch snapped, glaring, then turned and walked to the entrance to wait for his team.

“How is he?” Rossi asked as soon as they got there.

“Numb.” Hotch said, sighing. “The knife wound on his stomach…” He said, and the other look surprised. But Rossi nodded. “The impact was hard. And the wound provided a weak point. His intestines popped out.”

“Oh my God…” Emily gasped, and Morgan winced.

“The paramedic said that they should be able to repair it, though.” Hotch continued. “He doesn’t think that Reid’s injuries are life threatening, since he’s gotten care quickly. He was awake and talking the entire way here. But he couldn’t feel anything. That’s what worried me. It may just have been the cold, but I’m worried about possible spinal injury.”

“Well… we’ll just have to wait and see.” Rossi sighed.

And wait they did. When the doctor came to see the group in the waiting room, he was amused to see them all curled up on chairs and sofas. With one exception. Agent Hotchner stood staring out at the snow filled night. He turned.

“… How is he?” The man asked. The doctor looked around at the sleeping agents. Hotch walked up to him. “I’ll wake them in a moment. But I want to visit with him alone, first.”

“… Okay.” The doctor said, softly, and walked into the hall with Agent Hotchner. “In a nutshell, he’ll be fine. He’s getting a blood transfusion. The worst thing was getting the intestines back into him after making sure that they hadn’t been frozen solid. You got to him in time. I didn’t have to remove any. He’s getting antibiotics and a blood transfusion. The worst was that he was entering hypothermia. But… he should be able to walk out of here in a couple of days. We also ran a rape kit, as requested.”

“Thank you. Is he awake?”

“He will be. Soon.”

“As soon as he does, let my team know. I’m going to sit with him until then.” Hotch said.

“Alright.” The doctor said, and led Hotch to Reid’s room. 

Hotch sighed and walked over to the bed, looking down at Reid. The boy was sleeping soundly, tubes running into his arms through IV catheters, replenishing his blood and administering medication. Hotch sighed and smiled. He was going to be okay. He leaned over, gently cupping Reid’s face in his hand, and kissing his forehead.

“Spencer?” He called, softly. Reid didn’t respond. Hotch sighed and slowly pulled up a chair. The next thing he knew, there was a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

“Easy, Hotch!” Morgan chuckled. Hotch blinked.

“What time is it?”

“Coffee time!” Reid announced, and Hotch sat straight up.

“None for you, Pretty Boy!” Morgan scolded.

“Reid! You’re awake!” Hotch gasped. Reid smiled at him.

“You looked tired. I didn’t want to wake you.” The boy confessed. “I’ve been cleared to go home tomorrow if all goes well.”

“WITH supervision.” Rossi added. “You’ll stay with Hotch.”

“With HOTCH?!?” Morgan laughed.

“… What’s so funny about that?” Hotch asked. “I have the room.”

“And Hotch won’t try to make me go clubbing.” Reid snorted, and the others laughed. “… Where is Shane?” That question made the team go quiet and serious.

“… He’s a few rooms away under guard.” JJ said. “He won’t come near you again.”

“Until the trial.” Reid said, wincing. “Make a deal with him.” 

“what?!” Morgan yelped.

“… I don’t want to face him. I don’t want this to go to trial. I’m not just any victim, I’m an FBI Agent. This is going to be widely publicized. The thought of it makes me ill. If I have to testify, I’ll walk down the street and have to hear people whispering around me. I won’t be ‘the FBI Boy Genius’, I’ll be ‘that FBI guy who got raped by a psycho’.” Reid said. He sighed. “I’m not sure I can deal with that…”

The team said nothing. What COULD they say?

“… I’ll see what I can do.” Hotch sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Reid was on a plane with his team, and Perry’s team. The two teams broke out a few bottles of wine and toasted their victory, courtesy of Patroni. But when they got back to Quantico, things were hardly fun and games. Strauss ordered Hotchner and Perry into her office right off the bat. Hotch was a bit confused.

“May I ask what this is regarding?” He asked her. She looked at Hotch, then glanced at Reid, sitting at his desk watching them. 

“This is about your agent disobeying a direct order from me.” She said, firmly. And she leveled a withering glare on the young man. Reid gulped. That didn’t sound good.

“Dave, what are you doing?” The woman asked.

“I’m coming with you.” Rossi said, firmly. 

“I don’t approve this request, Dave.”

“It’s not a request, Erin.” Rossi said. And he followed Strauss, Hotch and Perry. Reid was amazed at how much Rossi could get away with…

Strauss let the three men into her office and closed the door, then sat down behind her own desk. Perry sat in one chair, Hotchner in the other. Rossi stood behind and between them.

“Agent Hotchner.” Strauss said, folding her hands before her. “I made it perfectly clear when Agent Reid went to meet the suspect that we were in NO way to trade one agent for another. And he did just that. He disobeyed my direct order.”

“With all due respect, ma’am,” Perry interrupted, “Dr. Reid didn’t have a choice. There was no way we would have been able to recover Agent Jareau if he hadn’t done what he did.”

“Regardless, he was supposed to HELP our situation. He didn’t.”

“He did.” Hotch argued, firmly. “It was thanks to HIM that Harvey released the rest of us.”

“He knew that he was the target, Erin.” Rossi said, folding his arms over his chest. “He knew that if he gave himself up, he would be able to get to us and possibly negotiate our release. After all, giving himself to Harvey was the result of negotiations for Agent Jareau’s release. He was simply profiling the UnSub. He did what he had to do. He had no choice but to disobey. He did the right thing.”

“Agent Hotchner. Agent Perry.” Strauss said, frowning. “Do you agree with Agent Rossi?”

“Yes.” Hotch said without hesitating. Perry nodded.

“I do.” The blonde man said. “While what Agent Reid did may have seemed reckless, it was the right move. They’re all back relatively unharmed, and we have Harvey in custody. All thanks to Dr. Reid’s efforts. I can’t imagine the result of this case being any better. Agent Reid’s actions were very selfless and brave. He should be commended. I would be honored to have him on MY team.”

Erin slowly leaned back in her chair, staring at the three men. They stared back with identical looks on their faces.

“I will… review the case and your interpretations of Agent Reid’s actions.” She said, slowly, then stood and escorted the men out. The two BAU teams watched their leaders leave the office. “… Agent Reid. A word, please.” Strauss called. Reid’s eyes widened. 

“I uh… y-yes ma’am…” He stammered, slowly standing and limping his way up to the woman’s office, a hand pressed to his belly over the stitched up knife wound. As he passed him, Perry gave him an encouraging nod, and Rossi gave him a pat on the back.

“Reid.” Hotch said under his breath, gripping Reid’s shoulder. “Stand by your actions. You did the right thing.” Reid nodded, then stepped into the Section Chief’s office and she closed the door. Hotchner and Perry’s teams watched nervously as Reid slowly took a seat before the woman’s desk. She shot a look out at the BAU Agents, then closed the blinds on the window, blocking them out.

Reid took a deep breath and let it out as the woman settled into her chair.

“Agent Reid.” She said. “First, I want you to know that I am happy to see you back safely.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Reid said, softly.

“But you must understand the situation. What you did.”

“I turned myself over to Shane Harvey after you told me not to.”

“Correct.”

“… I wouldn’t change it.”

“I’m sorry?”

“… If I could go back and do it again, I wouldn’t change anything.” Reid said. “I did what I had to do to ensure Agent Jareau’s release. That was my ONLY goal. Get my team out safely, no matter what.”

“… You allowed a man to take you hostage, Agent Reid. I told you not to.”

“And I am telling you.” Reid said, shaking his head. “It was the only way. And I succeeded. I got my team out.”

“But you let Harvey go. And you went with him, sending eleven agents on a cross country wild goose chase.”

“… I got them out. I got home safe. And Shane Harvey is in custody with minor injuries. There were NO casualties. I would call that relatively successful. I did my job the best way I know how. I profiled him, I read him, and I acted appropriately and talked him into taking Agents Morgan and Prentiss home. Then, a few days later, I convinced him that we would be found soon, and it was in his best interest to leave. I told him that if he let Agents Hotchner and Rossi go, then I would go with him. He agreed. So we left, and I left a trail as best I could.”

“… Yes. That turned out well.” Strauss snorted.

“Are you blaming me for the stupidity of a person who went to the media after the FBI told them NOT to!? If that woman had done as she had been told, ma’am, this would have ended in Savannah.” Reid pointed out. Strauss raised her eyebrows and leaned back, eyeing Reid up and down. Reid leaned back as well, folding his arms across his stomach and crossing his legs. “I stand by what I did. I’m sorry if things didn’t go the way you wanted them to. But with all due respect ma’am, your expectations are not always realistic.” 

“… Excuse me?” Strauss blurted, leaning forwards, eyes flashing. Reid waved a hand, vaguely.

“Ma’am. You have the theories down, but you have no practical knowledge. You have no field experience. I apologize if I seem rude, I mean no disrespect, but you really don’t understand how things really work. You can plan for scenarios all you want, but the UnSubs won’t always act the way we want them to, and the situations can change in the blink of an eye. And you have to react and adapt. And I’m sorry, but you don’t know how to do that.” 

Strauss leaned back again, staring at the young agent before her. After a bit, she sighed. “Agents Morgan and Prentiss said that Harvey hurt you.” She watched Reid tense up.

“… Yes. Not all of these bruises are from the car crash.” Reid admitted.

“They also said that you were molested.”

“They said I—oh… I uh… well… Um… yes.” Reid mumbled, now staring at the surface of her desk and curling his arms tighter around his abdomen. The woman watched the agent seem to shrink in on himself.

“Agent Reid?”

The young man jerked himself out of a trance and looked back up. “I’m okay.” He said. “I accepted that it was an inevitability almost immediately. By the time it happened, I had already accepted it. I’m fine.”

Strauss leveled a stern look on him.

“… Psych eval?” Reid asked.

“… Absolutely. The doctor will clear you for work. The evaluation for the field.” Strauss said, and Reid gave a long, harassed sigh. “You are dismissed for now.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Reid said, standing and hurrying out of her office to rejoin his team. 

Strauss stood and opened her blinds, watching Agent Hotchner’s team. Their Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, threw her arms around Reid, then grabbed his face, pulled it down and pressed her lips to his forehead. Reid was blushing when he straightened, and had bright red lipstick on his face now. But he was smiling, taking a cookie from the tin JJ had offered him, and Emily handed him a coffee. A moment later, Rossi and Hotch joined the group, smiling as Morgan teased Reid. Off to the side, Perry’s team was watching, smiling. She sighed and returned to her desk.

Out in the bullpen, Hotch placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

“Come on.” He said. “I’ll take you home.” Reid looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

They headed downstairs to the garage and Reid climbed into Hotch’s car. As they left, Hotch sighed.

“What did she say to you?”

“Not much. I did most of the talking.”

“Oh?”

“I told her that given the circumstances I did what I had to do, and just because it wasn’t what she wanted it doesn’t mean I was wrong. I explained to her that what she knows that she learned from classes and text books are NOT the same as practical knowledge that comes from working in the field, and I think I made the right call.” Reid said, shrugging. Hotch smirked slightly.

“I’ll be she didn’t like that.”

“She really didn’t say anything.” Reid shrugged. “She just kind of… listened. Asked a few questions.” 

“Hm. Well, watch yourself. She was sounding like she might want to suspend you.”

“Knowing her she would try to find a way to suspend YOU for this whole fiasco.” Reid snorted, and Hotch chuckled. 

A few minutes later, he pulled over in front of Reid’s loft apartment.

“… Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“… You… wanna come in?” Reid asked. Hotch looked at him.

“… Do you want me to stay with you?” Hotch asked.

“Yes.” Reid admitted, nodding. “Please?”

“Of course.” Hotch said, smiling. He parked and followed Reid up to the loft.


	14. Chapter 14

Reid unlocked his door and stepped in, keying in the code on the keypad of his alarm system, deactivating it. He and Hotch stepped in and Reid removed his scarf and coat, hanging them up, Hotch hanging his coat next to them. The pair kicked off their shoes and moved into the loft. Reid turned up the heat, shivering, then headed to the kitchen. He pulled out a can of Campbell’s Vegetarian Vegetable soup. 

“Want some?”

“Please.” Hotch said, nodding and heading over to the fire grate that stuck out from the wall, intruding into the room. He had a fire going fairly quickly, and set up the sofa, and then the bed for when they were ready. He also made sure that they had towels ready in the bathroom, as well as pajamas. Usually, when they spent the night together they didn’t bother with pajamas, but Hotch wasn’t sure if Reid would be okay with that after his experiences with Shane Harvey.

“Soup is in the microwave and I have the coffee maker going.” Reid said, walking into the bathroom and beginning to undress. Hotch nodded. 

“I’ll keep an eye on it while you shower.” He said.

“… Oh? You’re not going to shower with me?” Reid asked, sounding playful. Hotch blinked and looked at him. 

“I didn’t think that… you know…”

“That I would be comfortable with it?” Reid offered. Hotch gave him a nod. Reid smiled slightly. “I’m fine with you, Aaron.” Reid said. “Like I told Strauss. I accepted very quickly that he would rape me. I’ve already reconciled that. I knew it would happen. I didn’t like it, but I accepted it. And because it kept you and the others safe, I’m okay with it.” He walked over to the man, and wrapped his bare arms around Hotchner’s neck. Hotch stared down at him, then smiled and kissed him.

Reid smiled into the kiss, loosening his superior’s tie and dropping it onto the floor, then moving his fingers down the buttons in his shirt.

“Okay, okay.” Hotch chuckled, pushing Reid away and undressing. Reid grinned, dropped his pants, and stepped into the shower. A moment later, a strong chest was pressed into his back and there were gentle lips moving across his shoulder. Hotch curled an arm around Reid’s waist and rubbed his stomach, mindful of his stitches.

“Don’t get too into it. Remember that I have the coffee machine going.” Reid teased, grabbing the soap. Hotch groaned, but pulled away and the pair bathed. Of course, Hotch bathed Reid for the most part, as his injuries made it more difficult. But they finished in good time and dried off, then got into their pajamas. They went to the kitchen, prepared their soup and coffee and made their way to the sofa. Hotch sat down leaning against the arm of the sofa and Reid sat before him between his legs, leaning into his chest. Hotch picked up the remote control and flicked on the television, channel surfing. Reid paid no attention. He just sipped his soup and coffee, staring into the fire in the grate.

An hour later found the pair curled up on the sofa, Hotch with his arms around Reid’s waist, fingers up under his shirt and gently rubbing circles over his flat stomach, his chin resting on the top of his head. He was watching ‘Casablanca’, holding Reid close. The boy was leaning fully into his body, curled up in his arms, a book in his lap. Every now and then, Hotch would spare a glance to the boy’s hands… a finger running rapidly down the page, flicking to the next page, and repeating it. Hotch smiled slightly, bowing his head and burying his nose into Reid’s chestnut hair, inhaling. Reid paused in his reading and closed his eyes lightly, feeling the man nuzzling him gently.

Strong arms pulled him closer and Reid let his head fall back, moaning softly when warm lips covered his own, and Hotch turned off the television. The book fell from Reid’s fingers and onto the floor with a satisfying thump and Reid arched into the hands on his chest. Hotch ran his hands up the warm skin, his palms grazing over the youth’s hardening nipples, smiling at the soft mewl. He dipped his tongue into Reid’s mouth, his lover opening his mouth in needy welcome.

Hotch slid a hand down Reid’s chest and stomach, and his fingers snuck under the waist band of Reid’s flannel pajama pants.

“Are you okay with this…?” Hotch asked, softly.

“Yes,” Reid whimpered. “I could never be afraid of you… I’m safe with you.” Hotch smiled, gently kissing Reid’s cheek.

“… I love you.”

“I know…” Reid sighed, smiling. Then he gasped as he felt the fingers sliding down his lower abdomen. Then, Hotch withdrew his hand. Supporting Reid’s shoulders with his arm, he moved out from behind the younger man, then slid his arms under Reid and lifted him up. Reid’s squeak was silenced by a kiss. Hotch carried him across the room and laid him down on the sheets of the bed, hanging over him and running a hand up and down his side.

“God, Aaron…” Reid begged, writhing. Hotch smirked slightly, slowly sliding Reid’s shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… God, please…” Reid whined, tugging at his lover’s shirt. Hotch chuckled, whipping off his own shirt and kissing Reid, before sliding down his body. Reid lifted his hips obediently as Hotch pulled his pants down, kissing down his thighs. He finally tossed the boy’s pants aside, firmly taking hold of Reid’s ankles, sliding his feet up and making the boy bend his legs at the knees.

“Reid… where’s the uh…” He stopped when he heard the bedside drawer open and Reid’s hand fumbling about. Then something bounced off of his head. “Ouch…” Hotch mumbled and grabbed the bottle, eyeing it. Okay. So Reid had purchased a bottle of lube instead of just the usual lotion they had lying around. Whatever. He set it aside for now and spread Reid’s legs wider. Reid moaned, squirming softly, the impatience showing in his face. Hotch grinned at that, and began stroking and teasing the youth’s inner thighs.

He bowed his head, pressing a kiss onto the smooth skin just below Reid’s navel, and then began to nibble lower. Reid shivered and whimpered as Hotch’s fingers slid down his thighs, then gently stroked up his length. Hotch watched Reid’s face as his lips parted in a moan, then lowered his head again, licking at the tip of the younger agent’s arousal. Reid cried out, hands flying up to grasp at Hotchner’s hair as he bucked his hips up into the man’s mouth. Hotch obliged, wrapping his lips around Reid and sliding down his length.

“Oh God!” Reid cried, throwing his head back and lifting his hips again. Hotch chuckled, eyes glowing in amusement as Reid cried out again at the vibrations that the elder’s laugh sent through him. Hotch slowly moved up and down the boy’s shaft, keeping it slow and torturous.

“D-Dammit, Aaron…” Reid gasped, writhing. “Please…” Hotch smirked, feeling around for the little bottle he had tossed aside. Once he found it he coated his fingers, then coaxed Reid’s legs further apart. This time, when Reid rolled his hips, Hotch pressed a finger against his entrance, rubbing it. “Oh God, please...” Reid breathed. 

Suddenly, Hotch sucked Reid down his throat and swallowed around him, sliding a finger into his body.

“Oh God, Aaron!!!” Reid cried, bucking his hips. Hotch focused on Reid’s face, looking for any sign of fear, discomfort or pain… But so far, Reid seemed fine. His face was flushed and he was responding well. Hotch drew his finger in and out of his lover’s boy a few times, then added a second. Reid mewled in response. A moment later, Hotch drew back and moved up Reid’s body. Reid whined when Hotch’s mouth disappeared, but Hotch silenced his pouting with a kiss. Reid slid his tongue into his boss’ mouth, groaning and lifting his hips as Hotch added a third finger.

“Nnnnmmm…” Reid moaned, curling an arm around Hotch’s shoulders as their kiss deepened. Hotch move his hips between Reid’s legs and slid an arm under Reid, tilting his hips. He tugged Reid’s lower lip between his teeth, and his hand slid down to grip Reid’s thigh. Then he moved into position, and Reid whimpered desperately as he felt Hotch pressing against him. Hotch leaned forwards and Reid cried out when his body gave. Hotch gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure as he slid his erection into the tight, slick heat.

“… Are you okay?” He breathed, forcing himself to open his eyes and check on Reid.

“Y-Yeah…” Reid panted, blinking up at Hotch and squirming slightly. He winced. “It… hurts a bit more than usual.” Hotch watched Reid, concerned. “I’m okay.” Reid assured him, smiling. “Shane was… big.” Reid winced at the memory. “Too big… it hurt. A lot. You feel good…” And he gently kissed Hotchner. The elder smiled.

“Bigger isn’t always better, hm?” The man asked, and Reid grimaced.

“… Not at all. I felt like I was being split down the middle.”

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Hotch asked. Reid nodded, clinging to his lover.

“I’m fine. I’m ready.” Reid murmured. Hotch nodded, slowly drawing out. As he pressed back in, he caressed Reid’s lips with his own, and the boy sighed in response, wrapping a leg around Hotch’s hips. Hotch moved slowly and gently for a while, being as gentle with Reid as he could. Reid moaned into the elder’s mouth, enjoying the slow, pleasurable torture. But eventually, Reid was whining and thrusting back against the man.

“Aaron… please…” He begged, and Hotch looked down at him. “Harder…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! God, please!” Reid yelped, and Hotch blinked, then grinned. 

“Okay. Just making sure.” Hotch said, kissing Reid’s forehead. He took the boy into his arms and shoved into him. Reid threw his head back, gasping at the force of the sudden thrust. Hotch kept up the blistering pace, hissing as Reid dug his fingers into his shoulders, then raked his nails down the man’s back as each thrust seemed to come faster, and press deeper into him. 

Reid’s mind was lost in the clouds of passion, the sweet pleasure making his body tremble in delight. Reid gave a strangled whimper, and Hotch smiled, running his hand over Reid’s lower abdomen and thighs… the muscles were tightening… quivering… Reid’s breathing came in shallow erratic gasps. Hotch knew the signs… the youth was close… so close… He curled his fingers around Reid’s erection, stroking it firmly.

Then came the high pitched whine… Hotch watched closely. Reid’s gasps were punctuated by strained whimpers as he curled in on himself. Hotch held his breath and waited. And he didn’t have to wait long. Reid’s breath hitched in his chest, and then he arched up off of the bed, throwing his head back with a strangled scream that ended in a sob. Hotch continued to pump Reid in his hand, driving his own erection into Reid’s body, now desperately seeking his own release.

Reid lay beneath the man, his hypersensitive body trembling and twitching occasionally, wildly over-stimulated by his orgasm and Hotchner’s continuous efforts to achieve his own. Hotch suddenly seemed to snarl, then groan loudly. Reid gasped at the sudden pain in his shoulder when the elder agent bit down. Hotchner’s body tensed and he bucked forwards. Reid felt the twitch and sudden hot splash, and then the man gasped and collapsed.

Reid moaned softly lying still under Hotch, comforted by the warm weight atop his thin frame. He didn’t know how long they lay there like that, but eventually Hotch groaned and rolled off of Reid. Reid turned his head towards the man, but other than that, didn’t move. He heard Hotch moving though. A moment later, there was a familiar weight on his chest. Reid opened his eyes as Hotch’s hand moved under his neck. The man smiled as he fastened the golden chain around Reid’s neck, the golden ring resting on the younger’s chest. Reid smiled up at Hotch. 

“… You look tired.” Hotch whispered.

“I am.” Reid murmured back. Hotch sighed and lay on his back, fully sated. Reid smiled and rolled over onto his stomach. He rested his head on Hotch’s chest, draping an arm over the man’s waist. Hotch smiled, leaning his head down and kissing the sweat dampened hair.

“I love you, Aaron.”

“Shhh… I love you too, Spencer. Are you alright?”

“Gonna be sore in the morning, but I’m alright.”

“Okay.” Hotch sighed, reaching out and flicking off the little bedside lamp. “… I have to go out tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Reid asked, looking up at Hotch in the silvery moonlight.

“… I have Jack tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Reid said. “Okay then.”

“You’re alright with that?”

“Of course.” Reid said, and smiled up at Hotch. “I think you should spend as much time with Jack as you can.” Hotch smiled back, gently brushing his knuckles across Reid’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“He’s your son.” Reid said, shaking his head. “I’m NOT going to be jealous of the time you spend with him. I’ll just be lazy here.” Hotch grinned.

“You do that, Spencer… good night.”

“Mmmm… night…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Surprisingly, Reid didn’t bat an eye when Hotch slid out of the bed in the morning. Hotch smiled, brushing Reid’s hair out of his face, then tucking the blankets around him. He went to Reid’s closet where a small section of it had been set aside for Hotch. The man gathered some clothing, showered, shaved and dressed. He left the bathroom tying his tie. He looked down at Reid as he did so, just watching the young man sleep. Slowly, a small smile spread across his face. Hotch leaned forward, falling onto his knees onto the bed and hanging over Reid. He brushed his fingertips down the boy’s cheek, then pressed a chaste kiss to the youth’s pale pink lips.

Then he stole across the room to his Go Bag and pulled something out. Smiling slightly he moved all the way back across the loft to the bed, and laid the object down next to Reid. Then he put on his coat, grabbed his Go Bag and left.

When Reid awoke a few hours later, he took his time in dragging himself into the realm of consciousness, guided by the smell filling the loft; Thank God for automatic Coffee Makers. When he eventually opened his eyes, he was confused. He wasn’t used to seeing such bright colors in his bed. When he finally focused, he found that he was staring at a box. It was wrapped in bright red paper with a green ribbon on it. Reid blinked again, then slowly sat up, looking around.

“Aaron?” He called. There was no answer. Reid winced and pressed a hand to his lower back for a moment, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. He stared at the little box for a bit, then reached out and picked it up. It was heavy, and Reid automatically concluded ‘book’. Reid pulled the ribbon off and set it down, then tore off the paper. It was indeed a book. Reid stared at the cover, then slowly smiled. Hotch knew that Reid liked to collect old leather bound first and/or special editions. He didn’t know where Hotch had gotten ‘Peter & Wendy’ or how much it had cost him… but Reid knew that he had once told Hotch that his favorite story as a child had been Peter Pan, and that he had been looking for a copy like this. He went to gently thumb through the pages, but stopped. The pages were not even… there was something in the book.

Reid placed the book in his lap, and let the pages fall open. Sitting there on the page telling about how after being wounded by Captain Hook, Peter was left unable to fly, were two plane tickets, and a note. The note read, ‘Merry Christmas’ in Hotchner’s neat hand. And Reid stared. The tickets were for a flight to Santa Fe December 20th, returning the 27th. Slowly, Reid smiled. He would be spending Christmas with Aaron. His heart swelled. He always spent Christmas alone… Not this time. Still smiling, Reid dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, then slipped into fresh pajamas and his robe, and made himself a cup of coffee before settling down on the sofa with ‘Peter & Wendy’.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At 6 in the evening, Reid was jerked out of a light doze by a knock on the door. Blinking, Reid unfolded his legs and stood, running his fingers through his hair and looking through the peep hole. He blinked, then grinned and unlocked the door, opening it. “Hi!”

“Hey, Pretty Boy!” Morgan greeted, grinning, and Garcia hugged Reid.

“Hey, sugar. We brought dinner.” The woman said.

“Really?” Reid asked, and looked down. Sure enough, Morgan was carrying a take out bag from a little Italian place just down the street. Reid gladly welcomed the pair in and helped them unpack the food and serve it up. When Hotch got back, the three were watching old reruns of America’s Funniest Home Videos and enjoying the pasta. Hotch stood in the doorway, blinking.

“Hey, Hotch.” Morgan said, surprised. “Wow. Don’t knock or anything.”

“… I have a key.” Hotch said.

“So do I, but I still knock.” Morgan pointed out.

“I told him to just let himself in.” Reid said quickly. “I knew he was coming.” Hotch looked down at the food he had brought, then snorted.

“Lunch tomorrow, I guess.” He said, and shoved it into the fridge.

“Awwww… sorry, sir.” Garcia called. “Join us! Plenty to go around!”

“I think I will.” Hotch said, making himself a plate and sitting down. Morgan looked at his boss and held up a can of beer. Hotch raised a hand and Morgan tossed it over. Garcia and Reid burst out laughing at the television and both Morgan and Hotch looked up to see what they had missed, but they had, of course, missed it. Reid, sitting on the sofa between Morgan and Garcia, turned and smiled at Hotch. The man smiled back, winking and forking some fettuccini alfredo into his mouth. Reid grinned and turned back to the television.

“How was the day off, Hotch?” Morgan asked after a few minutes.

“It was good.” Hotch said, smiling slightly. “Jack’s getting more talkative.”

“Awwww…” Garcia cooed.

“Had an interesting little rhyme about beans being good for the heart.” Hotch snorted, and Morgan and Garcia laughed, while Reid just looked confused. This made them laugh even more, and Garcia pat Reid’s hand, telling him not to worry about it.

“How ARE you doing, sweetie?” She asked. Reid smile.

“I’m okay.”

“Reid… if you ever need to talk…” Morgan said.

“I know who to go to.” Reid nodded. “Thanks, Morgan.” Morgan smiled and ruffled Reid’s hair, grinning as Reid made a face and fixed it.

“Any time, Pretty Boy.” The man said. “So, Hotch. What are you doing here, man?”

“I stayed with Reid last night.” The man said, shaking his head. “… He has a comfortable sofa.” Morgan sighed and looked at Reid.

“Nightmares?” He asked, shaking his head.

“… Yeah.” Reid mumbled. 

“About what he did to you?”

“No!” Reid gasped, eyes wide. “About… what he would have done to you all if I had… refused him.” 

“… Really?” Hotch asked, frowning. Reid looked at him, then nodded. 

“I… didn’t want to worry you, Hotch. So I… didn’t wake you.” Hotch leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Reid…” He sighed, and Reid drooped.

“… I’m sorry.”

“Hey Reid…” Morgan said, suddenly. “Perry is talking to Shane Harvey tomorrow. He’s going to try to get him to either plead out, or take a deal. Do you want to be there?” Hotch frowned and looked at Reid.

“… Yes.” Reid said, nodding. 

And the next day, Section Chief Strauss watched Agent’s Hotchner’s team following Perry’s team to their interrogation room, Reid smiling and smacking at Morgan’s hand when the man flipped some of the boy’s chestnut hair into his face. She sighed and turned away, letting the two teams go. Technically, this case belonged to Perry’s team, but Hotch’s team made up the list of victims. It only made sense that they would want to observe the interrogation. She trusted them to act professionally.

The two teams filed into the observation room and stared through the one way mirror at Shane Harvey on the other side. The man was sitting at the table, looking around nervously. Perry sighed, grabbed a file folder, and walked in.

“You’ve declined legal representation.” Perry started. Shane narrowed his eyes.

“Where’s Spencer?” The man demanded. Reid let out a sigh.

Perry stared at Shane. “… I’ll be the one asking the questions.”

“I won’t be answering them.” Shane snorted, leaning back, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall. “I want to talk to Spencer.”

“You’re not going to talk to him again.” Perry snarled. “EVER.”

“Then we’re done here.” Shane said, and crossed his legs.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

“Reid!” Hotch was shouting, and Perry stared in shock as Reid burst into the room. Shane stood, grinning, but the smile vanished when Reid shoved him up against the wall, clutching the front of his shirt in his hands.

“Listen to me, you son of a bitch…” Reid hissed, eyes blazing. “Refusing to talk isn’t gonna help you. You can either plead guilty to the charges being brought against you, or we can go to trial. And I will see that you go to Federal Prison and NEVER come out again.”

“Spencer…” Shane gasped, and Reid pulled him forward, then slammed him against the wall again.

“… YOU will call me Dr. Reid or Agent Reid. NOT by my first name.” Reid snapped. “We do NOT have a relationship. I do NOT love you, I don’t even CARE about you! Now, are you going to co-operate, or am I gonna have to bury you in court?!” Shane blinked at Reid, then smirked. He leaned over, staring Reid in the eye.

“… You take the stand…” He hissed, softly, “And I’ll have to tell everything.” Reid blinked. “Such as your… relationship with your boss…” He whispered in Reid’s ear. Reid stared up at him in shock. Shane gripped Reid’s wrists and pulled his hands off of his shirt. Reid just let him. Perry watched closely, wondering what Shane had said to make Reid turn pale like that. Hotch watched from the doorway, ready to move if Shane tried anything. And try something he did. In a flash, he had spun them around and pressed Reid against the wall.

“If I go to trial… And you take the stand…” He said, grinning. “I will destroy your world.” Hands pulled Shane away from Reid. Perry and Patroni dragged the man away. Hotch and Rossi were immediately by Reid.

“Are you okay?” Rossi asked. Reid looked at the man, and shook his head.

“… No.” He gasped, then pulled away from the two senior agents and left the room, head down.

“Reid…” Emily called, grabbing his arm. Reid stared at her, then looked at Agents Kehoe and Harper. 

“Tell Perry to try and get him to make a deal.” Reid gasped, then jerked away and kept going. Rossi and Hotch frowned at each other.

“I’ll go.” Rossi said, and chased after Reid.

He followed the boy into the elevator. Reid glance at him but said nothing. Rossi just smiled and nodded, as if politely greeting a stranger. Reid frowned and blinked, and continued to stare at his own feet. When the elevator reached the lobby, Rossi followed Reid out. Reid blinked again, glancing at the man behind him. He sped up a bit. So did Rossi. Reid walked out of the building and headed down the street. So did Rossi.

They walked several blocks, Rossi just a few paces behind Reid. Finally, Reid stopped and turned.

“What the hell do you want?!” He cried, frustrated.

“… I want to know if you’re alright.” Rossi said. “I want to know what he said to you in there that shook you up.” Reid blinked. “You turned white, Reid.” Reid blinked, then sighed and looked away. He nodded and turned, continuing to walk down the street. He walked at a slower pace, and this time Rossi walked by his side.

“… If this goes to trial, I’ll have to testify.”

“I know.” Rossi said.

“… If I take the stand, he’ll expose us.”

“… Us?”

“… Me and Aaron.” Reid said, softly. Rossi frowned.

“I see. So he’s blackmailing you now…”

“… Yeah.” Reid mumbled.

“Now you have TWO reasons to want him to make a deal.”

“Yeah.” Reid sighed. “Rossi… there are only a few things in my life that I truly live for. My job… my mother… my team…”

“… Aaron.”

“… Yeah.” Reid sighed. Rossi placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder and steered him into a little coffee shop. The pair placed their orders, then sat down in a corner.

“Reid. You have to do what you think is right.” Rossi said, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward, staring Reid in the eye. Reid sighed and nodded, wrapping both hands around his mug.

“I don’t want to leave the FBI. I… I don’t know what else to do.”

“Reid. If you lose your job, it’s not the end of the world. But we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. For now, let’s just try to focus on what we have to do right now.”

“Which is?” 

“… Not let it go to trial.” Rossi said with a smirk, sipping his coffee. Reid blinked at the man, then smiled back.

“… Thanks.” He said, softly.

“So… how are we going to do this?” Rossi asked.

“… I… I don’t know.” Reid admitted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid looked up from his book at a knock on the door. Slowly, he stood and walked across his loft, peering through the peep hole. He blinked, then sighed and opened the door.

“… Hey.” He said, softly, stepping aside. Hotchner nodded and stepped in, taking off his coat.

“You didn’t come back.” Hotch said.

“Decided to go home. No reason to go back to the BAU.” Reid said with a shrug.

“Rossi told me.”

“I figured he would.”

“Reid. We knew about the risk.” Hotch said.

“I know. I just… didn’t think we would be exposed like… THIS.” Reid sighed. “I guess… our days with the FBI are numbered.”

“They may be.” Hotch admitted, sitting down on the sofa beside Reid.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron. I never should have let him figure us out.”

“It’s not your fault, Spencer. We’ll just have to play this one by ear.”

“… Am I crazy…?” Reid asked, suddenly. “Thinking that if I don’t press charges and we let him go that everything…” He trailed off.

“Reid. You know that they won’t let him go. And it’s not YOU pressing charges. It’s the Federal Government. He abducted six Federal Agents, assaulted three, raped one, and tried to kill one, wounding another. The charges will NOT be dropped, Reid. He is refusing to make a deal. He wants this to go to trial.”

“He said he would destroy my world.” Reid sighed, his face falling into his hands. “Hotch… I wanna talk to him.”

“No.” Hotch said firmly, gripping Reid’s shoulder. “That’s what he wants.”

“Hotch, I can’t just let him hold this over my head.”

“Spencer, there’s nothing you can really do.” Hotch sighed.

“… I’m sorry, Aaron…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Hotch said, wrapping his arms around the young man and holding him close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shane Harvey sat silently in his cell, staring at the wall. He was livid. How could Spencer turn on him like that? He thought of the young man… He thought of how the boy looked lying beneath him, crying out in pleasure… then he thought of the boy like that under Aaron Hotchner… Shane’s vision went red, and he growled.

He would not let Spencer lay with that man again…

Spencer was his…


	15. Chapter 15

Section Chief Strauss sat in her car at the courthouse, staring at Agent Hotchner and his team, standing around on the lawn, talking. The arraignment had been a nightmare. Shane Harvey had pleaded guilty to the five charges of kidnapping and one charge of assault and attempted murder (both against Aaron Hotchner). But he had pleaded innocent to charges involving Agent Reid. He claimed that he hadn’t kidnapped him, Reid had come willingly. He also claimed that everything between them had been consensual. Then he had sneered a few choice words at Agent Reid that could only be called verbal molestation. The young man had fled the courtroom in horror, his team close behind him.

After they had left, Shane had gone off his rocker, screaming and shouting and assaulting the bailiff, his lawyer and Agent Patroni, who would have a nice shiner as a trophy of the scuffle. Shane had been dragged out screaming about how things would end his way, or they would end badly. 

Strauss sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead. What a fiasco. She jerked her head up when the courthouse alarm suddenly went off. Hotchner’s team turned and looked at the building. Then Morgan, Hotchner, Prentiss and Rossi all ran towards the building, their hands on their guns. Agent Jareau turned and ran to begin pushing the media back. Agent Reid stood where he was. A door burst open and Shane Harvey fell through, crashing into Agent Hotchner. Strauss’s eyes widened when Hotchner drew his gun, but Shane’s hand found his wrist, swung them around and slammed Hotch into the wall, kneeing him in the stomach and twisting his wrist. A moment later, and Shane Harvey was holding Agent Hotchner close, pressing his gun into his cheekbone.

Shaking, Strauss rolled down the window of her car. Now she could hear the voices.

“Drop the gun, Spencer!” Shane shouted. She looked at Reid. The boy was holding up his revolver, looking horrified. Shane and Reid stare each other down. “I will kill him… you know I will…” She watched as Reid tensed, then his shoulders dropped. Slowly, he knelt and lay the gun down on the pavement.

Strauss saw Agents Perry and Rossi appear around the side of the building out of Shane’s line of sight. She fumbled with her phone, and a moment later, saw Perry answer his.

“If you have a shot, take it.” She gasped.

“Agent Hotchner’s too close, ma’am.” 

“… Then stand by.” Strauss ordered. “If you get a clear shot, though, take it.”

“I will.” Perry said, and they hung up. Strauss just watched, tense. The voices were too low for her to make out now, but Agent Reid was slowly walking closer to Shane and Hotchner.

She prayed that all of her Agents came out of this alive…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Let him go, Shane.” Reid said, softly. Hotch’s eyes glanced past Reid. He saw Strauss in her car, watching. The woman looked terrified. He glanced to the right. Morgan and Prentiss were crouching behind a car, but had their guns pointing over the hood.

“No.” Shane snapped.

“I’ll come with you. Just you and me.” Reid said, eyes begging.

“You think I’m stupid!?” Shane screamed, and Strauss’s eyes widened… she heard THAT. “That’s what you did last time! You only came with me to protect him!”

“I went with you to protect ALL of them!” Reid cried. “Please, Shane… Let him go, and I swear to God, you and me will leave together. Right now… Please.”

“… There. The car behind you.” Shane said, and slowly, Reid turned. He stared at Strauss. The woman stared back.

“W-What about it.”

“Get in. Back seat.”

“What?!” Reid yipped, then stared as Shane tossed Hotch’s handcuffs to him. 

“GO!” Shane snapped, then began to move Hotch across the parking lot, hugging the man close. They moved to Strauss’ car.

“Get in.” Shane ordered. Reid gulped, then slowly opened the back door and slid in. Section Chief Strauss stared at him, her own eyes wide. He glanced at her. Shane slid in beside Reid, and now pressed the barrel of the gun to Reid’s head. “Get in the front, Agent Hotchner.” He ordered. Hotch blinked. “NOW!” 

Hotch took a deep breath and opened the door. He nodded to his team, urgently, then got in. He nodded to Strauss. 

“Ma’am.” He said in greeting. She just stared at him. In the backseat, Shane was now lying down so that the agents outside couldn’t see him. He had his head in Reid’s lap, and the gun was pressed under his chin. 

“Drive.” The man growled. Strauss looked at Hotchner, then started the motor and put the car in drive.

“This won’t work, Shane.” Reid said, his voice calm and even. “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing. We’re driving out of town, I’m gonna kill your boss, and then this nice lady here is going to take us wherever I want her to go. Then she can go home safe.”

“This nice lady is FBI Section Chief Strauss.” Reid snorted. “Congratulations, you’ve just added three more charges of the kidnapping of Federal Agents to your list.”

“… What?!” Shane yelped, and looked at the woman. “… It doesn’t matter… I don’t care WHO she is! I don’t care if I have to kill her too! YOU ARE MINE!”

“Shane. You have to know how this will end.” Hotch said, suddenly. “We do.”

“What?”

“If you don’t stop and give yourself up, someone is going to die today.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it…” Shane hissed. “You are going to die today, Agent Hotchner.”

“I may. But I wasn’t talking about me. I’m talking about you and Dr. Reid.”

“What?”

“This is your Endgame, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You plan to take Reid with you, or die trying. And if you have to, you’ll kill him too.”

“What?! No!” Shane gasped. “I would never hurt Spencer!”

“But that’s all you HAVE done.” Hotchner said, turning and looking back at Shane. “Look at him. The bruises. The scars. The fear in his eyes… YOU did that.” Hotch said. He moved his hand and touched Strauss’ leg. She blinked and glanced at him. He glanced at the rearview mirror. She looked into it. A Black SUV was following. Perry and Rossi were in the front seats, and Agents Morgan and Kehoe were in the back. She glanced back to Agent Hotchner. He then looked down. She followed his eyes. He had pulled up his pant leg. And she saw the gun on his ankle. She looked back at him and gave him a slight nod, then concentrated on driving.

“Shane… You’re not going to get away. If you don’t give yourself up, you’ll be killed.” Hotchner said. “And in the crossfire, you may get Reid killed, too. Or is that your plan? Die together?”

“… Maybe.” Shane gasped, his voice rough. Reid closed his eyes and swallowed, thickly. Then, there was a hand around his neck, and he gasped as he was jerked down next to Shane. The man rolled above him, staring hungrily at him. 

“Harvey!” Hotch shouted.

“Don’t… please…” Reid pleaded.

“Agent Hotchner…” Shane hissed. “You tell your friends to pull over right now or I will screw your Agent right here in front of you.”

“Hotch, no!” Reid cried. “They can’t lose us!” Hotch stared. “Hotch please! I can take it! I…” He glanced at Hotch and gave him a brave smile. “It’s okay… I can take it…” 

“Oh, I think he knows that…” Shane snorted. “But that doesn’t mean he wants to see it. Tell them to pull over Agent Hotchner…” He ordered, beginning to unbuckle Reid’s belt. Reid swallowed convulsively and closed his eyes, fisting his hands beside his head. Hotch just stared. He couldn’t decide. He didn’t want this man to violate Reid… not again, but… He looked at Strauss.

“… Do as he says, Agent Hotchner.” The woman gasped, her voice shaking. Her eyes were wide, her face was pale. She looked ill. Hotch nodded and pulled out his phone.

“… Rossi. Tell Perry to pull over. Now… If you don’t, he’s going to hurt Reid… Dave… please…” Hotch mumbled into the phone. A moment later, Strauss snatched the phone.

“David.” She said, firmly. “That is an order.” And she hung up. A moment later, the black SUV’s pulled over. Hotch closed his eyes in both relief and frustration. A moment later, they turned a corner. Now that he was not risking taking a bullet to the head, Shane sat up.

“Thank you.” He sighed, then looked down at Reid. Reid lay still, staring back up at him. “Turn here.” Shane said as they passed a dirt road. When Strauss obeyed, he turned and looked back at Reid. “Spencer…” He murmured, reaching out and stroking Reid’s face. “This is your last chance. OUR last chance.”

“WE never had a chance.” Reid hissed. “YOU never had a chance.”

“You sound so sure of that. Spencer, you and I—“

“I hate you!” Reid snapped, cutting the man off. “I would rather DIE than go along with you in any way. The only reason I’m still alive now is because you were holding my team over my head. If things had gone the way you had planned… if I had gone on that raid and you kidnapped me alone… I would have taken my own life before I let you have what you wanted!” Hotch stared at Reid, eyes wide. What was he trying to accomplish? 

Shane just stared at Reid in silence. “I’m tired of feeding into your delusions… tired of trying to talk you down. I know it won’t work.” Slowly he sat up. He reached out and Shane jerked as Reid seemed to go for the gun. But he didn’t. He passed it and grabbed the man’s wrist. Then he raised his hand. Hotch stared in sudden terror as the barrel of the gun came to rest on Reid’s forehead.

“… Do it.” Reid hissed, staring at Shane. The man looked just as scared as Hotch.

“W-What?” He gasped, eyes wide.

“Do it.” Reid snapped. 

“I don’t want to!”

“Why not?” Reid demanded to know. “You were ready to… how did you put it? Destroy my world? You are ready to tear my life down around me but not end it. So that must mean that you get off on torturing me…” Reid hissed, narrowing his eyes and leaning closer.

“N-No…” Shane whimpered. Strauss was amazed. Reid and Shane seemed to have swapped personalities. Reid loomed over the man who outweighed him by a hundred pounds. And the man was trembling in fear.

“You WANT to torture me. So you kidnapped my team… terrorized me with them, using them against me. You hit me… beat me… raped me… Threatened to hurt my team… Take me away from them… and then threaten to take my job from me?! If that’s not torture, what is?!” Reid was shouting now. “So either surrender and plead guilty to all charges, or PULL THE GOD DAMNED TRIGGER!!!”

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Shane cried.

“I’ve been hurting ever since you came into my life!” Reid shouted at him. “For the past few weeks, I’ve been living my own personal HELL!!! Now END IT!”

“… Pull over.” Shane gasped, glancing at Strauss. The woman obeyed. “Get out. ALL of you!” He snapped. She looked at Hotchner, and he man nodded and got out. Strauss took a deep breath, and followed his lead. The three Federal Agents stood in a line, facing Shane Harvey. The trees were tall, and thick. The wind was cold. It was winter now… a real snow would be coming soon. 

“So…” Shane sighed. “How is this going to end?”

“Does it matter?” Reid asked. “No matter what, you’re not going to have your happy ending.”

“… No. I guess I’m not.” Shane sighed. “Come here, Spencer.” Reid took a deep breath, then walked across the frozen ground to the man. Hotch frowned, watching closely. Shane leaned over, whispering into the young man’s ear. Then he leaned back and stared at Reid. A moment later, the boy nodded. He took Shane’s hand and led him around to the other side of the car. Strauss and Hotch watched as Shane pressed Reid against the side of the vehicle and kissed him. Strauss was horrified as she watched the man molest her agent, while holding the gun to his head. 

When Shane pulled back, he turned them around so that he was leaning against the car instead. He ran his fingers through Reid’s hair. Reid’s hands were on the man’s shoulders, but then they slid down his chest. Reid slowly knelt, sinking out of view. But before he disappeared, he shot a pointed look at Hotch.

“What’s he doing?!” Strauss gasped. Hotch knelt and removed his gun from his ankle holster. Shane had his back to him; he wasn’t looking.

“Giving me an opening.” Hotch said. “HARVEY!” Shane jumped and turned, eyes wide. He whirled, looking for Reid. A moment later, the boy scrambled around the car on his hands and knees, then stumbled to his feet. Hotch moved quickly, and the distance between Reid and himself quickly closed. Reid moved behind Hotch, but stood in front of Strauss.

“Drop the gun!” Hotch ordered, loudly. Reid reached a hand back and began to guide Strauss towards the trees, keeping his eyes on Hotch and Shane.

“YOU drop it!” Shane shouted back. A moment later, motors roared and black SUV’s appeared. Shane stared in horror. Rossi, Perry, Kehoe, Morgan, Prentiss and Patroni were hanging out of the cars, and all had their guns leveled on him.

“Drop it!” Perry ordered. “NOW!”

“No…” Shane gasped. He looked devastated. And Reid knew… Shane had finally accepted the inevitable. He would either have to surrender, or die. He would not escape again. He had lost. Tears ran down Shane’s face. “No no no…” He turned and looked at Reid, who was still moving Strauss away. “I guess you were right… This is my Endgame.” And he swung the gun around, pointing it at Reid.

“NO!!!” Hotch shouted. A shot rang out, followed by many others. It was only a few seconds, but it dragged on like hours… When the smoke cleared, Shane Harvey lay still on the ground. Perry and Morgan approached.

“… Clear!” Perry called, taking the gun from the man’s hand, and Morgan sighed. One bullet had passed straight through the man’s head. 

“Reid!” Everyone turned when Hotch ran across the ground towards Reid, who was lying on top of Strauss, shielding her. Slowly, he lifted his head and picked himself up.

“Ma’am.” He gasped, staring at Strauss. “Are you okay?” She stared back up at Reid when the young man took her arm, then looked at Hotchner when he knelt, taking her other arm.

“Are you hurt?” Hotch asked. She shook her head. “Reid?”

“I’m not hurt.” Reid gasped, and the pair got their Section Chief to her feet.

“Is… Is he…” She gasped.

“He’s dead, Erin.” Rossi said. “Are you three alright?”

“Fine.” Hotch said. “Reid… Well done.” Reid looked at him. “You threw him off his game. Shook him up. Scared him. You manipulated him very well.” Reid offered the man a small smile.

“He was insecure.” Reid said. “I just had to exert the right amount of pressure.”

“And you did a good job.” Hotch confirmed. He looked at Strauss, who seemed to be in shock. Hotch left the woman to Perry, and guided Reid to one of the SUV’s. Rossi hopped into the driver’s seat. He started the engine and pulled away, leaving the others to deal with the scene. He glanced in the rearview mirror as Hotch and Reid embraced. Then Hotch gently ran his fingers through Reid’s hair, and kissed him. Rossi just smiled and shook his head.

“Where to?” He called.

“… Whoever’s place is closer…” Reid gasped. Hotch blinked, then grinned.

“Sure thing.” Rossi chuckled, and headed for Hotch’s place. When he pulled over in front of Hotch’s home, he looked back at the pair. “Use your time well. It’s only a matter of time before you’ll be called in on this. I think I’ll stay with you if you don’t mind.”

“… Uh… are you sure?” Hotch asked, glancing at Reid. Rossi smirked and pulled an MP3 Player out of his pocket. 

“I’ll turn up the volume.” Rossi said. “And raid your kitchen.”

“… Fine.” Hotch said, then grabbed Reid’s hand and dragged the boy out of the car. Rossi followed, smirking to himself in amusement at the pair nearly falling through the door. When he finally walked in and closed the door, he heard a loud rip.

“… Aaron!” Reid cried.

“… Sorry.”

“That’s my shirt!”

“I’ll buy you another!” Hotch grumbled. Rossi chuckled, grabbed a beer from the fridge, then sat down and turned on the TV, cranking up the volume.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The tattered remains of Reid’s shirt fluttered to the floor, and the two men fumbled with each other’s clothes. Neck ties fell to the floor, Reid’s pants were hurled across the room. Hotch shoved the boy down onto the bed and stripped himself, then fell onto Reid and wrestled his underwear off, tossing them blindly over his shoulder. Reid was mildly amused and grateful that his underpants didn’t end up hanging from the ceiling fan.

“AH! Oh God… Aaron…” Reid whimpered, feeling a hand stroking him. “Aaron, please…”

“Shhh… hold on.” Hotch gasped, fumbling in his bedside table and pulling out a bottle of massage oil, squirting some into his hands. Reid knelt before him, taking the bottle from him and squirted some into his own hands. Their lips embraced as they ran their oily hands over one another’s bodies… over shoulders and pectorals, down arms and abdomens… across hips and thighs… On their knees before one another, Hotch hissed as he felt Reid’s long fingers curl around his erection, and Reid mewled into his mouth when he felt oiled fingers slip into his body. Hotch took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Reid’s mouth.

He groaned at the response he got from Reid. The young man returned the kiss hungrily, grinding into Hotchner’s hip while firmly stroking his arousal. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his superior’s erection, teasing the slit with a fingernail. Hotch gave a small yelp, and Reid gasped as Hotch’s fingers curled within him.

“God… Spencer…” Hotch groaned. He withdrew his fingers and seized the boy’s shoulders. Reid gasped as the man spun him around and shove him down onto the bed. Reid lay there on his chest, eyes fluttering closed as Hotch lifted his hips and settled between his legs. He moaned softly as he felt the man’s strong hands move down his back and buttocks, then thighs, and then back up to his buttocks again. Reid sucked in a breath as he felt Hotch spread him open. Then he felt something hot pressing against his entrance. Then pressure. It gradually increased as Hotch leaned forwards. Reid almost cried. 

“Don’t.” Hotch hissed suddenly, pressing a hand into the small of his back. Reid blinked. How did the man know he was about shove back into him?! He whined. “Shhhh…” Hotch hissed, and leaned forwards a bit more. A moment later, the pressure became too much and Reid’s body gave way. The boy cried out as he felt Hotch slide into his depths, slow and gentle. The penetration was slick and smooth. Pain was minimal. There was just a slight burning as the youth’s muscles stretched to accommodate the senior agent’s erect length.

Sighing, Hotch lowered himself to lie down upon his agent, gently nuzzling Reid behind his ear. Reid turned his head and Hotch kissed down his jaw, beginning to rock against Reid, grinding into him. Reid groaned loudly, lips parting and eyes fluttering closed. Hotch slid his hand under Reid’s face, drawing it upwards and placing a kiss on those parted lips, slipping Reid a bit of tongue. 

Then he slowly got up onto his knees and gripped Reid’s hips, firmly. Then he began to move. They were small jerky movements, but they slowly grew into a patterned rhythm. Draw out an inch, push in half an inch. Draw out an inch, push in half an inch. And slowly, bit by bit, he left Reid’s body until only the very tip of his arousal was left inside. Reid whined and his muscled tightened, not wanting to let go of the welcomed invader. Hotch closed his eyes, concentrating hard on keeping control and not just fucking his agent with wild abandon. This was not about him. This was all for Reid.

He began the rhythm again, only the opposite. Slide in one inch, pull out half an inch. Reid moaned loudly in appreciation at this new method of pleasurable torture that his boss had come up with. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and seemed to be vibrating in delight. When Hotch was once again as deep as he could go, he just rocked against the trembling body. After a few moments, he withdrew from Reid’s body, only leaving the head of his erection tucked inside of the boy. He paused, then slowly slid back in again. Reid moaned as the motions continued; slow, steady strokes. Reid quivered in pleasure as Hotchner massaged his body, inside and out. 

“Aaronnnn…” Reid groaned, squirming. “Oh God…” 

“I’m here, Spencer… always…” Hotch groaned into Reid’s ear. “I love you…”

“Ahnn… Aaron… Please… harder…” Reid begged. Hotch smiled slightly and began to move faster. Reid groaned loudly in response. 

Out in the living room, Rossi raised an eyebrow and slowly turned and stared at the bedroom door.

“AH! God! Aaron! Please!!!”

“… Hnh.” Rossi grunted, smirking slightly and turning up the volume on the TV. “Kid’s a screamer. Figures.”

Hotch chuckled slightly, hearing the TV get louder. “I think you just gave Rossi an insight into our sex life…”

“I don’t CARE!” Reid cried, rising onto all fours. “Aaron, PLEASE!!!” Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid and bucked forwards, gasping at the heated cry that was torn from his lover’s throat. 

Rossi frowned and sank down in the chair, turning up the volume again.

“Come on, baby…” Hotch gasped into Reid’s ear, pumping in and out of the boy’s body with long, hard strokes. Reid sobbed in pleasure at the depth of the penetration, tightening and releasing his inner muscles. I was driving Hotchner insane. “God, Spencer…” He groaned, reaching a hand around Reid and placing it on his chest, pulling him up to stand on his knees. Reid groaned loudly as the angle changed. Instead of thrusting forwards into him, Hotch was now thrusting up. Reid let his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder. Hotch turned his head, capturing Reid’s lips with his own. 

He lowered his arm from Reid’s chest to his hips, pulling him into his thrusts. His other hand ran over Reid’s chest, down his stomach and lower abdomen. Reid mewed into the man’s mouth when he felt the strong hand begin to stroke his erection. Reid reached his arm back, fisting his hand in Hotch’s hair at the back of the man’s head, and with the other hand he traced down the arm wrapped around his hips, then gripped the wrist. They broke their kiss and Reid just let his head fall back with a moan, and Hotch sucked and nibbled down Reid’s neck.

A moment later, Hotch noticed the tell tale signs that Reid was teetering on the edge. His entire body was quivering, his breathing became fast, shallow and erratic, punctuated with strained whimpers. The hand on his wrist released, and Hotch felt Reid reach back. The long fingers ran down Hotch’s hip, then gripped his thigh hard enough to bruise. Suddenly, Reid’s inner muscles tightened, constricting around Hotchner’s erection almost painfully. Hotch let out a throaty groan, forcefully impaling the youth on his engorged phallus. Reid jerked and screamed, arching his back as his orgasm overtook his body like a tsunami.

Hotch watched the pale strands erupt from the end of Reid’s straining erection. He groaned and closed his eyes, continuing to pump Reid in his hand as he drove his arousal into the lithe body, plowing past all resistance. And in that moment, Hotch lost control. With a guttural groan he found his own release, flooding Reid’s inner channel with his fluids. 

Slowly, Hotch sunk back onto his knees, supporting Reid against his chest as he moved. He pressed a tender kiss to Reid’s temple, gently rubbing his chest, feeling the boy’s shaky breaths and pounding heart under his palm. He let his spent member slip from Reid’s body, and gently maneuvered his younger lover to rest on his back on the bed. Hotch sighed and rested himself against the pillows and the headboard.

Reid mumbled, rolling onto his side and snuggling up to Hotch, resting his head in the man’s lap and draping an arm over his thighs. Hotch smiled slightly, resting his hand on Reid’s head, then gently running his fingers through the chestnut brown locks. 

Fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Hotch blinked his eyes open.

“Come in.” He called, softly. A moment later, the door cracked open and Rossi stepped in. He took in the tranquil scene before him. Hotch was sitting up, leaning into the pillows against the headboard, one arm folded behind his head. Reid was curled up by his side, sleeping. The boy was wrapped up in the sheets which were casually draped over his hips and tucked under him, but Hotch had managed to wrestle enough away from the boy to cover himself from the waist down. 

Reid was resting his head in Hotchner’s lap, his arm haphazardly thrown over the man’s thighs, his other hand was curled under his own chin. Rossi took in the look on Hotchner’s face as the man combed his fingers through the young agent’s hair. He was staring at Reid’s profile with a look that Rossi had never seen before. It was tender and loving, but also fiercely protective. Rossi could see the hand that gently caressed Reid’s face would turn hard and show no mercy when defending the boy.

Rossi smiled.

“Feel better?” He asked. Hotch raised an eyebrow and looked at the elder man. “Okay, stupid question.” Hotch grunted.

“What do you want, Dave?”

“Strauss wants you and Reid to finish your reports and have them on her desk by noon tomorrow. The uh… the case is closed. Looks like someone up there likes you.” Rossi said, pointing at the ceiling. “You got to keep your relationship, AND your job. And only Harvey died.”

“… Is it wrong for me to wish that if there WAS a casualty, it was Strauss?”

“… I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, Aaron.” Rossi snorted, but smirked. Then he looked down at Reid. “You know… whenever I have to fire my weapon, I always try to shoot to wound. Not kill. But this time…”

“… You took that head shot?” Hotch asked, sharply. “Why?!”

“No. I didn’t. But I thought about it. I even wanted to.” Rossi admitted.

“Why?”

“Because of him.” Rossi said, looking down at Reid. “Because of what he put the kid through. What he did to him. And what he was threatening to do. I figured that… I could spare him more pain at this man’s hands. The pain that would come from your relationship being exposed and both of you losing your jobs.”

“But?”

“… But I didn’t take the shot. I hesitated. I uh… I shot him in the arm.”

“So… who took the head shot?” Hotch asked.

“I asked Strauss that.”

“And?”

“… Perry.”

“Perry?”

“He was afraid that anything less than a head shot would give Shane Harvey the chance to pull the trigger again.”

“… I see.” Hotch said, nodding. He looked down at Reid again and gently tucked his hair behind his ear before running fingers over his prominent cheek bone. 

“I’ll let you two alone, then.” Rossi said with a slight smile. “I uh… I ordered dinner. It was delivered about ten minutes ago. Chinese. It’s in your fridge.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“See you tomorrow, Aaron.”

“Alright. And Dave?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Hotch said. “For everything.” 

Rossi smiled and nodded, then turned off the light and closed the door. Hotch sighed and slowly moved Reid’s head off of his lap and slid down so that he was lying stretched out on his side. Reid grumbled slightly, waking up just long enough to curl up close, his back pressed into Hotch’s chest. The man smiled and moved close to Reid, draping an arm over the boy and pressing his palm to his chest. And Reid slipped into sleep again. 

Hotch lay still for a long time, feeling Reid’s pulsing heart under his palm. But eventually this gentle rhythm and the soft song of Reid’s even breathing lulled Hotchner into a calming sleep.

All was well.

~ * ~

F I N

~ * ~


End file.
